Living Our Life
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's hand. "We will get through this, we have gotten through worse." Tamaki brought their hands to his face, trying to stay strong. sequel to following his footsteps
1. Years To Yearn For

Chapter 1  
**Years to Yearn For**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

A/N- I'm back!! I missed these two so after I converted to first two stories I pick up my notebook and started to continue their story.

Tamaki laid on the bed, Kyouya stood at the dresser taking off his shoes and ring; he was scared of losing it during the night. He had been working so much overtime lately, he hardly saw Tamaki.  
"You need to take a day off, I don't want you to get sick."  
"I needed to make the deadline or else everything would be messed up." Tamaki slid off the bed to stand behind him.  
"I know things are busy for you right now, just please try to take it easy."  
Kyouya turned to Tamaki, bringing him close. They had been married for five years already, time had flown by with them both attending Tokyo U. They had just finished last year and already Kyouya was working hard with Hiroshi. He was only a step away from being just below Hiroshi.

Tamaki kissed the lips he missed so much lately. Usually Kyouya came home to collapse on the bed and sleep all night to get up and leave for work again.  
"I've missed this."  
"Me too, I promise to take it easy."  
"Thank you," He brought their lips together again, enjoying every moment they had together. Both broke apart at the sound outside their door.  
"So much for that that." Kyouya laughed as he walked to his closet to change out of his suit. Tamaki opened the door to the hall.  
"Michelle what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tamaki lifted up the five year old up into his arms in hopes to calm her. He had adopted her last year, she had wondered into a center in France. The staff on duty at the time tried to find her parents only to find they had been killed leaving her alone. Tamaki learned about her and quickly went to France in hopes to take her in. A decision he never looked back on.

"Daddy T, I heard something in my room." She nuzzled her head in his chest while he laughed lovingly at her.  
"Let's go figure out what it is, does daddy K care to join us?" He looked over his shoulder to see Kyouya roll his eyes at his nickname, one that Michelle gave them both once she was comfortable leaving with them. None the less he joined the trip to her room. Kyouya couldn't help but love the family Tamaki had again created. He noticed Tamaki was always smiling, and seemed to be enjoying life every day. They had finally gotten past his demons allowing him to again smile his true natural smile.

Once Michelle had calmed down again and was asleep both went back into their room.  
"Care to pick up where we left off?" Tamaki was surprised to hear Kyouya say that knowing how tired he had been. He played with Tamaki's hair with one hand while unbuttoning his sleep shirt with the other.  
"I've missed you, I missed this, next week I'll put in for vacation. Let's get away for a while." Tamaki's face brightened at the thought, they hadn't been away since they got married. Tamaki loved his life more than he ever had before, lately thought he seemed as if more time had passed than in reality. As if he woke up one morning and wasn't twenty-three anymore but in his fifties. What could have changed that? When he grow up so fast? They both ran to their careers as soon as they could. Maybe they should have waited a few years so they could enjoy their youth while they could. They had done everything so much faster then most. Perhaps that was why he felt older, to be married at eight-teen and raising a five year old daughter by twenty-three. If he hadn't left back in high school he would probably be getting married now, but the centers may have never been opened so he just accepted and tried to ignore how he felt.  
"Tamaki, are you okay? You seemed to go off in your thoughts?" He whispered in Tamaki's ear, he seemed to become so out of it all of a sudden.  
"Sorry, I was thinking about that trip you mentioned."  
"Oh, so that is why you were drooling, and to think I thought that was for me."  
Tamaki kissed his neck, "Oh stop being so mean."

In the morning Tamaki heard Kyouya's alarm meaning he still had an hour before he had to help Michelle get ready for school. He decided to not hire a nanny for her but a housekeeper became a must when it came to the house staying in order. He felt Kyouya's arm leave his waist as he heard Kyouya huff to getting up. Tamaki would never tell Kyouya this but he needed to stop forcing himself to go to work. He knew Kyouya wanted to surpass his father than take him down; make him suffer for being so cruel to him but this wasn't healthy. He would stay supportive and let Kyouya do this, he also trusted Hiroshi to step in and make Kyouya take a break.

Once Michelle was at school Tamaki headed to his office. The centers were all non-profit so to bring in more income he became a music therapist to help people cope with their depression and anxiety. He had the best job ever, working there three days a week he got to watch people change their lives for the better. Also he didn't have to play the piano to help them so his hand issues where never a real problem. On the days he didn't work at the office he worked at the center to make sure each building was doing what they should and that their bills could be paid. So far every location was getting amazing feedback; from the people that attended to the community they loved the idea and supported it greatly.

Friday night Tamaki sat in the kitchen with Michelle watching her do homework, Kyouya was in the office finishing up the paperwork he couldn't get to at work. Tamaki jumped as the doorbell rang, he wasn't expecting anyone at this hour and they hardly got visitors unannounced. He told Michelle to stay there and went to see who it was only to nearly collapse at the sight of Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"Mi'lord! Long time no see."  
"I'd say, what brings you here?" He let them into the living room, calling to Kyouya and Michelle that they had visitors."  
"We were in the neighborhood, thought we would stop by."Kaoru stated as he sat down, Hikaru looked around the room. Neither he nor his brother had been here since Tamaki and Kyouya moved in. Hikaru still thought the house was small, one living room, kitchen, dining room, and master bedroom, four guest bedrooms; one of which he now guess was Michelle's after he now met her, and a handful of both full and half baths. The backyard made up for the small living quarters though for it held a swimming pool with a diving area along with plenty of space for large objects should they chose to add more.

Once Kyouya made his way to the living room the twins got down to business. Michelle started playing with Kaoru once she stopped staring at them for looking exactly the same.  
"Mitsukuni and Mori are coming into town next week so we are holding a party so everyone can get together. It's been years since we did." Hikaru tried to count the years, the last time he remembered them together was for when they held a graduation party for themselves and Haruhi; that was already four years ago.

"Haruhi is coming; she promised us she would make it." Haruhi lived in Osaka for school, she rarely came to Tokyo, and everyone knew it drove Hikaru mad when he couldn't go see her.  
"We would love to but I don't know if we can, we both have work in the morning and what about Michelle? I doubt you guys have changed much." Tamaki knew he wanted to go, but he had a family to take care of, the days of doing whatever he chose whenever he wanted to were over, they had been for years."  
"Oh come on Tamaki, it's just one Sunday night, and if you really don't want to bring Michelle, hire a babysitter." Michelle huffed at Kaoru's words, she wanted to go too.  
"Yea Mi'lord, when did you grow so old?" Hikaru questioned, he didn't see what the big deal was about them all getting together.  
"I didn't grow old, I grew up!" Tamaki snapped back. He knew he felt older, but he never thought the others could tell. Hikaru's words really got to him. He had changed so much, but was this change doing him any good? Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's hand to help calm him down. Michelle slid off the couch with the twins to walk over to Tamaki.  
"Daddy T, are you okay? I don't think you are old." He picked her up, placing her on his lap, "Thanks Michelle, I'm okay. Sorry Hikaru for snapping at you. Kyouya, you could come too right?"  
"I see no problem in me going."

After that little outburst Tamaki cooled off and they all talked for a while before the twins had to go. Once Tamaki and Kyouya put Michelle to bed they walked into their room for the night. Tamaki sat on the bed for a moment before deciding to change clothes.  
"Why didn't you say anything about that? From your blow up at Hikaru I get the feeling that the topic of your age has been on your mind."  
"Just recently, and I didn't want to bother you, you've been so tired. It's no big deal."  
"You're twenty-three, that's not old."  
"It's not the year that's bothering me, it is how I feel. I don't feel like someone in my early twenties and that bothers me. I know it sounds stupid."  
"Actually Tamaki it makes perfect sense after what you have been through over the years and the age you were when it happened. Something like that can change a person." He brought Tamaki close, "If you go back to how you were when we first met I bet you could still manage your job, Michelle and love a life that involves going up."  
He looked in Kyouya's eyes, thinking heavily on what Kyouya said. Could he go back to being so carefree? Apart of him feared going back, what if he lowered his guard in the process and fell back into the pit. He tried so hard to overcome that over the years, he grew up from that experience had a new look on life. But, now he knew something had to give, this new him wasn't right, it wasn't him.  
"You will be fine Tamaki, I'll make sure you don't stumble."  
"Thank you Kyouya."

By the time he got together with the others he allowed himself to enjoy everything. Pushing work and responsibility to the back of his mind for now he joked around. He hoped it would last even after he went on vacation to the Bahamas. Two weeks at Atlantis with his family. It would be nice, a family friendly resort while still being able to have a chance to be romantic. This would be the perfect getaway.

Kyouya stood with Mori talking about both Mitsukuni and himself. They had been on training and teaching missions all over the world. Neither had changed at all apparently, Mori still kept the conversation short and sweet with Hunny drooled at the desserts. Kyouya watched Tamaki out of the corner of his eye. Since they talked he noticed little by little he was trying to relax more, not let his life change who he was at heart. Tamaki was never the type of person to enjoy change, whether it be himself or anything around him. He had changed his life a lot, it only made sense he now felt the weight of it. Kyouya knew they both grew up too fast but for him it didn't really matter, his childhood and teenage years hadn't really changed him. Not the way they had Tamaki. He did see that he needed to home more though, Monday he would talk to Hiroshi, before he went away in a few weeks. He enjoyed his job, more than he thought he would but he didn't want to lose Tamaki by never seeing him, it wasn't worth it.

"Kyouya, I think Tamaki had too much to drink." Kaoru was laughing at the pink in Tamaki's face. He wasn't wasted though.  
"When will he learn, one drink is too much for him." Kyouya walked over to watch Hikaru laugh at Tamaki's inability to drink alcohol.  
"How much did you bet him Hikaru?"  
"Twenty bucks and lunch."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter one…eh….not my greatest. But the story shall get better, if I follow through with what I am planning that is. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	2. Villa for Vacation

Chapter 2  
**Villas For Vacation**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
**A/N- I changed something from last chapter…their vacation is a week not two. It's a long story why.

I couldn't help but stare at the room, it wasn't a room it was an apartment. Two grand bedrooms, large bathroom, kitchen/dining room, living room, not to mention the breath taking view off the balcony. Michelle ran around looking at everything as Kyouya dropped off Annie-Sophie's bag in her room. They wanted to see if she could come so Michelle wouldn't sleep alone at night, since she wasn't one to share a bed with them much even at home. Not to mention the fact that they owed a lot to Annie-Sophie and asking her to take a vacation was the least they could do. She happily agreed to come as long as she wouldn't be in the way; her health wasn't an issue for them, if anything the Bahamas' would be good for her. Atlantis captured so much beauty and relaxation it would be perfect even if you wanted to just lay in the sun all day.  
"Renè, this is beautiful, you and Kyouya went all out I see."  
"It's been so long since we went away, and we wanted something Michelle could enjoy as well."

As if she heard her name Michelle tugged on Tamaki's pant leg.  
"Daddy T, let's go play outside," Tamaki lifted her up in his arms.  
"Sure let's go play." She wrapped her little arms around his neck. Anne-Sophie fixed a pig tail that was coming out from her running around. Her brown hair was kept perfectly out of her face this way. Tamaki smiled brightly into her grey eyes that shone brightly back. The three of them walked into the room to grab Kyouya and head outside.

Heading to the beach Michelle pulled Tamaki and Kyouya to the water. She had never seen the ocean before this. All laughed as she ran from the water coming towards her to run after it as it receded. Tamaki grabbed her before she went too far, she was just starting to learn how to swim as it was .Tamaki had stopped laughing to follow something in his eye. Kyouya walked past him until the water was waist high. Going under he could see under water perfectly, though he left his glasses in his shirt pocket back on the beach. Tamaki had to catch himself from letting his mouth hang open. The sun seemed to shine off Kyouya as he came up for air. Standing up, the crystal water reflected every perfect detail in his body. His daze ended as Michelle tried to get Tamaki in the water. She was fascinated by the ocean and wanted to play in it. Tamaki kept her in his arms as he walked to Kyouya. Together they got her to stop squeezing Tamaki's neck over her sudden fear. The waves seemed to scare her as they moved past her. Annie-Sophie had joined them in the water, Michelle stopped crying to watch her float, she seemed to glide across the water.

"Come join me Michelle, I'll make sure you are safe." She quickly went into her arms, the two of them gently spun in the water. Soon Michelle relaxed, no longer scared of the moving, endless water. This really would be the best vacation. Both men couldn't wipe the smile from their faces, everything was perfect. Soon all four got lost in the sun. Before they headed back to the room Michelle played in the sand. Kyouya promised to show her how to make a sandcastle before they went back. Tamaki showed her how to pinky promise so she could make Kyouya pinky promise her and not forget or break it.

They got back to their room for the night, Annie-Sophie helped Michelle bathe and ready for bed, though she was already falling asleep in Kyouya's arms as he carried her after dinner. Once she was tucked in the three sat on the balcony enjoying the warm night.  
"Kyouya, how is your sister doing? Her son must be getting big."  
"She is doing well. Her son just turned four last month."  
Fuyumi remained close to Kyouya though the years. She was his only link to his old life, to all he lost and gained. Her son Ken was a consent play date for Michelle. Since she would never meet her other grand-parents and uncles Kyouya wanted her to at least be close to the only family she could on his side. If he didn't watch the news or have Fuyumi he would know nothing, his family could have died and he would never know. He did know that his older brother had taken over a few years back. It had been on the news as it happened. He wouldn't forget that day for Tamaki was worried about him. They had gotten into a giant fight over it, the first they had in a long time. Tamaki was scared that Kyouya would be mad or jealous that it wasn't him, that it would never be him. It stung a little, sure, he knew that years ago but he was happy where he was now, and he made sure Tamaki knew that. He had a new family now, one that he loved with his whole heart, the ring he wore, he wore with pride; forever and always.

Soon Annie-Sophie decided to turn in for the night, she said good-night to them and walked into the room with Michelle. She may not have been one to crawl into her parents' bed much but she had nothing against sharing a bed. Apparently Tamaki would hold her close at night making her giggle and stay up. Annie-Sophie promised not to do that so she happily agreed to sleep with her grandmother for the trip. She may not have been their birth child but was turning out to be a lot like Kyouya she was always mimicking his actions and looked up to him greatly. Not, that she didn't look up to Tamaki as well but it was different, neither could explain it. Soon both went to bed shortly after, Kyouya still wasn't a morning person and they figured Michelle would wake them as soon as she got up. Tamaki feared Kyouya's death glare would scare her.

Tamaki sat at home, a picture of Kyouya and himself sat on his lap. Tears welled in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. How could he be gone, it didn't seem possible. Kyouya had always been strong, a fighter. This wasn't right, why did God take him from him? Why were they being punished, did it have something to do with what he was? He laid his face in the couch, keeping the picture close; he let the tears fall on it.

Tamaki bolted up, his face was wet, his heart racing. Quickly he looked over to see Kyouya sleeping peacefully. It was just a dream, no, a horrible nightmare. He couldn't shake it, this feeling in his chest. It wasn't his depression, no it was far worse and it terrified him. He stood up and removed his sleep shirt, it was covered in sweat. Something about this wasn't normal for him. Had he sweat from fear, fear from what though? The fear of losing someone dear or was there another meaning lurking inside? Walking outside he let the gentle breeze hit his senses, he needed to calm down it was just a dream after all. Kyouya was fine, if he wasn't he would tell him; wouldn't he? He wouldn't hide something as major as his health from him, right? He rested his head on his hands on the railing.

"Tamaki, are you okay?"  
Tamaki sprang his head up at Kyouya's voice. "Sorry did I wake you? I just came out for some air."  
"Something is bothering you, it's written all over your face. Maybe it's just the moonlight but you look pale and covered in sweat, are you feeling okay?"  
"You wouldn't hide anything from me right? You would let me support and fight alongside you, right?"  
"Where is this coming from? Tamaki what is wrong?"  
"You're not sick are you? You aren't hiding something as major as illness from me, please tell me you are not?"  
Kyouya couldn't figure out where this was coming from. He was used to Tamaki's random thoughts but this wasn't normal even for him.  
"I'm fine last I heard. What made you think that I wasn't? Did someone say something to you?"  
"Are you sure, I mean, when was the last time you a saw a doctor?"  
"I don't know, a few years ago I guess; Tamaki please tell me where this is coming from!"  
"I don't know! It was just a dream only I can't stop from thinking about it. It got to me, I can't shake this scared feeling from me."  
"What was this dream? Maybe you will feel better."  
"In my dream, you….you were dead, you were sick and didn't make it. It seemed so real…so lifelike, as if it was really happening to you, your pain, your final moments…"  
Kyouya walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his chest to pull him close.  
"If you will feel better I'll go get a physical when we get back okay? Now, no more worrying about it, I promise you I'm fine and not going anywhere for a very long time."  
"Okay, I'll forget about it for now. You said you're fine so I'll believe it."  
"Good, now let's go back to bed." Hand in hand Kyouya dragged him back inside. He wasn't going to tell Tamaki this but he could hear Tamaki screaming in his dreams, waking him up. If he hadn't followed him he would have worried himself sick all night. For the rest of the night Tamaki held him close, knowing he was in his arms the nightmare was pushed away letting him stay asleep the rest of the night.

Kyouya had woken up first, he would let Tamaki sleep in a little longer.  
"Daddy K, where is Daddy T? What are we doing today?" Michelle ran out of her room all dressed and sat in the chair at the island with Annie-Sophie's help. Kyouya handed Annie-Sophie a cup of coffee then made one for himself while getting something for Michelle. Once Tamaki was up they would figure out food for he didn't know how to cook and wasn't about to ask Annie-Sophie if she could or would.  
"We are going to let _daddy_ sleep in a little bit longer." He slid a pamphlet to her, it contained a list of things to do in Atlantis, all included for staying in the condo. "What do you want to do first?" He didn't care if Annie-Sophie and Michelle chose what they did, being here was good enough for him.

Tired of waiting Kyouya ordered room service for them, Tamaki was still asleep as far as he knew.  
"Kyouya is Renè okay? Please forgive me for asking but I heard him screaming last night, then I thought I heard you two get into an argument."  
"He is fine, he was having a nightmare, it's nothing to worry about."  
"He sounded as if someone was attacking him, I was just about to make sure you both were all right when I heard him stop then I saw him on the balcony through my room window. He has never had a dream that scared him so much. Do you know what it was about?"  
"Yes, I do, and it is nothing to worry about, his fears had manifest into his dreams that's all. He will be fine."  
"Well, as long as he is okay."  
Tamaki walked out of the room soon after they stopped talking. He was dressed and ready for the day; his face seemed to erase any trace of his rough night.  
"Good morning everyone!" He sat between his mother and Kyouya, who had ordered food for him as well.

For the rest of the week everyone stayed together, from the water park to aquarium, before they knew it was their last night. Tomorrow afternoon they were flying back to Japan.

"Why don't you two go out tonight? You both should go have some time for yourselves before you head back to your busy lives. I'll watch Michelle so no excuses." She folded herself on the couch and didn't leave room to argue. Both wanted a chance to be alone only they would never ask; they wondered if she sensed that. They took full advantage of her request, first by heading to a sweet shop then simply strolling near the water, neither needed to go anywhere to enjoy each other. Tamaki decided to kick his shoes off and hit the water. He loved being in it, he felt like such a kid again, as if he was still in high school. He dragged Kyouya in and pulled him under. To just enjoy everything around him, the person next to him, he felt so alive. He felt like his old self, happy, carefree, he missed this and was glad to have it back.

"Tamaki, you know you can't handle alcohol, you always get like…"He was cut off by Tamaki pulling him down under the water. Tamaki brought their bodies together, being practically weightless would be his advantage. They allowed their bodies to float up to the surface locked together. The passion each had for the other coursed through proving that it had never disappeared from them, it was only hidden from focusing on their careers.

They came back to the condo soaking wet. Annie-Sophie had gone to bed allowing to two to not stop what they were doing. Tamaki let his desire take full control as he over powered Kyouya. The two stumbled into their room for the night. That fire was back in their lives and kicking full force.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.… sort of, I like the end…giggle, giggle. I really couldn't get into this chapter, expect for the ending. The words just wouldn't flow right, and maybe because I'm tired for its twenty to 2 but my mind is lost writing this little blurb…. Please Review

~Femalefighter~


	3. World of Worry

Chapter 3

**World of Worry**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

It took a day or so for everyone to want to get into the pace of their lives. Tamaki sat in his office helping a regular client and all he could think of was his vacation and how he didn't feel like being here. It would take a while for him to get back into his groove again, especially after how he spent his last night there. The fire of passion still hadn't faded and not that he wanted it to but it did make it hard to jump back into life without jumping on each other every time they were together. They didn't want Michelle to walk into something; they weren't ready to explain anything to her. Neither were ready to have any of those talks with her.

Tamaki left at three to get Michelle from school and head home as always. Kyouya wouldn't be home for another few hours most likely; work usually didn't end until five. He sat by the piano, he hadn't played in so long; hopefully he hadn't forgotten how. His hand never properly recovered and he accepted that though at times he did miss doing the one thing he loved since he was a child. Carefully he started playing, slowly at first seeing if he could handle it. Little by little he picked up speed until he was at the normal tempo for Mozart's Sonata. That was the first piece he ever learned to play it again and well made him overjoyed. He played piece after piece until his hand got worse and he had to stop. 

"Why did you stop Daddy T? Can you teach me to play?"  
Carefully he lifted her up on the bench; he couldn't lift her with his hand making it harder to do. "You want to play too, huh? Of course I'll teach you, just daddy a chance to rest his hand."  
"What's wrong with your hand?" She asked trying to look at it, Tamaki always kept his arm covered with Michelle around, she was observant and he didn't want to scare her with his scars.  
"It's just tired from my lack of playing, give me a little time and it will be good as new."  
"Okay!" She jumped down off the bench and started running around the downstairs in excitement.

Kyouya stood in the doorway trying to figure out where the others were. It wasn't normal for the house to be quiet. Soon he heard Michelle and Tamaki's laughter from the other room; leaning against the door frame he watched Tamaki teach Michelle how to play Twinkle, Twinkle little star.

"This note means "C" right? So keep your right hand here and push down on this key. Good, now again. Okay, now what's this one written here?"  
She sang the alphabet as she counted the lines up. "G!"  
Michelle didn't see Kyouya in the room until she followed Tamaki's eyes.  
"Daddy K! Look, look at what I can do!" He walked in to watch, she took a moment to recall what she just learned. She focused and relaxed, Tamaki influenced her more than he ever let on it seemed. When she finished she looked up at him hoping she did well.  
"Very impressive Michelle, you did great!"  
Tamaki laughed as she jumped into Kyouya's arms from the bench. He may have been uncertain about adopting her back when Tamaki mentioned it but now he was positive it was the best thing Tamaki could have done, well second to deciding to getting married. The studies done were right a child's smile really was the brightest and best thing to see in the world. He never wanted to see it fade from her face.

Tamaki couldn't believe it was the end of March already. It seemed only last week everyone had done on vacation, not six months ago. Kyouya was preparing to fly to New York with Hiroshi April second for the annual car show and wouldn't be back until noon the twelfth. This would be the longest ten days ever. They had never been a part this long since before they were together. Michelle was practically clinging to Kyouya whenever he was home, thought she didn't get upset when he told her he was going. She was becoming so much like him, Tamaki was sort of relieved by the thought. His biggest fear for her was for her to face what he did when she got older. The thought of depression hitting her was something he tried to forget and the more she became like Kyouya the safer he felt she would be.

With Kyouya preparing to leave in a little over a week he rarely came home, pulling all nighters at work. He seemed to be overworking himself, when he did come home he locked himself in the office, hardly coming out to even eat something. Tamaki was starting to get really worried for him, this wasn't healthy. Standing by their bedroom window he watched him change for the night; tonight was one of the rare nights he finished early.

"Kyouya, I'm worried about you. You hardly eat, sleep, or leave your office. I know you suffer from blood pressure issues so please promise me you will try and care of yourself. Exhaustion can increase if your blood sugar and pressure aren't at safe levels right? So why not take it easy for a while, before you get really sick?"  
"Tamaki I'm fine so try not to worry yourself or you'll be the one sick." He reached across the bed for his sleep shirt as he winced. Tamaki caught that and stepped forward now completely worried.  
"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"  
"Relax, I pulled a muscle in my side earlier, it's no big deal." He touched his right side, he felt it at work but he had been all over the place it was possible he did pull a muscle.  
"Are you sure, why don't you go see a doctor before you leave next week? You did promise me months ago that you would go and did you? No probably not."  
"You need to calm down Tamaki. I did go when we got back and I got a clean bill of health, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner, it must have slipped my mind. Hiroshi made it mandatory for all of us." He walked to Tamaki and brought him close, ignoring the pain he felt by moving. "I promise I'm okay, you need to stop overreacting over every little thing."  
"I…I'll try I promise." He kissed Tamaki's quivering lips and felt Tamaki's muscles relax, he was really worried.

That next morning Tamaki called Hiroshi, he was curious to know if was just overreacting.  
"I did notice that he looks so exhausted but he has been working hard. Tamaki you have my word that I've been trying to make him and all my employees for that matter take it easy. Exhaustion becomes a serious problem around every major car show we attend. I can tell you though the shows aren't nearly as stressful as all the prep work. Kyouya can take it easy there."  
"Thank you Hiroshi, I bet it was kind of stupid for me to call you."  
"Your welcome Tamaki, happy to help ease your mind and you're not alone. Fuyumi worries about me every time a big event comes up and I've been doing these for years."  
After they hung up Tamaki felt a lot better knowing that Hiroshi noticed it as well and would make sure Kyouya took care of himself. It also helped to know he wasn't the only one worried about this; he would have to ask Fuyumi how she handled it.

Tamaki heard from Kyouya a few nights during his trip oversees. The time difference made it hard, they didn't have long. He did sound well though; maybe he had been worrying over nothing. He knew it didn't help that lately he was having dreams that would make him wake up crying, his dreams never made any sense. One night it would be about his past, then his parents; no matter what it was about though someone died, he would always attend a funeral. He had spent almost every night on the living room couch or their rooms' window sill. The night Kyouya was suppose to be flying home Tamaki was up half the night. Every time he shut his eyes he saw himself lying in a coffin. Why? Why was this happening? What did it mean? Was he losing his mind? Was something eating at him? Should he talk to someone about it or was this happening because Kyouya wasn't here?

Tamaki stopped playing the piano as he heard the front door open. He had stayed home from his office knowing Kyouya would be coming in and he wanted to be here when he got back. When he walked to the hall he noticed Kyouya was know where to be seen. Looking around he couldn't find him, the only stop left was their bedroom, his shoes and bag were by the door.

"Kyouya? Are you in here?" Kyouya walked out from the bathroom, drying his face.  
Tamaki couldn't help but eye him with worry. "Kyouya have you lost weight? You have always been extremely skinny, but, your clothes look…baggy?"  
"I don't know, have I?" He sat on the edge of the bed, he felt so nauseous, it could be from the fact that he hadn't been eating much anymore. He seemed to never have an appetite."  
"You don't have to get so defensive I'm just saying. Sorry to worry about you."  
"Just get off my back Tamaki!" He stood up to collapse back on the bed; his feet couldn't hold him up.  
"Damn it Kyouya just talk to me! It isn't rocket science to see you aren't feeling well! Let me take you to see a doctor!"  
"Just leave me alone! Get out of my face!"  
"What has happened to you?! This isn't like you at all!"  
"Oh my God, can't you just listen and leave?!"  
"Fine I'll go, just know I'll be downstairs if you need me. And I hope that when you do decide to talk to me it won't be too late! I hope you know I'm here for you!" He walked out of the room; maybe he was just moody from the flight? Perhaps he didn't sleep well or it was a bad flight. He never got sick from flying before so maybe it was just the jetlag having a negative effect on him. He just needed to wait; Kyouya would come to him and talk. This was their second big fight in five years, the first he ever cursed at him but, they would work it out. They loved each other right?  
"Oh God, he wouldn't, he wouldn't do that would he?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

I feel good about this chapter, really good…in a bad way. Four I'm working on now so I hope to post that in the next day or so…I'll leave it at that. Review please! OH yea, I'll give you a cookie if you can guess what I did in the last paragraph

~Femalefighter~


	4. Truth Be Told

Chapter 4  
**Truth Be Told**

**Disclaimer-**I know nothing!

Tamaki spent the night in one of the guest bedrooms giving Kyouya time alone. Michelle wanted to see him when she got home from school but Tamaki made her stay back. He wasn't sure what was going on with him but he wasn't going to involve her.

Gently he opened their bedroom door for a change of clothes, Kyouya was still asleep. Though he didn't look well, his face showed he was in pain. What was going on with him? Enough was enough this had gone on far too long. Kyouya was getting help whether he wanted to or not. He touched his right side in attempts to wake him. Tamaki stepped back as it didn't feel right. Why did that area seem hard, it wasn't muscle? 

"Tamaki? What time is it?" Kyouya opened his eyes to see Tamaki over him. Sitting up he tried to block out the massive headache and nausea that never seemed to go away. He was still fully dressed from yesterday, had he really slept all day?  
"Kyouya, I know you don't want to hear this but you don't look well at all. Please stop fighting me and let me take you to the hospital to see a doctor."  
He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. This headache was making it hard to see straight. Kyouya needed to stand up he felt as if he was going to be sick. Was this the flu, not, not only was it not the season he already knew what it was, there was no sense to deny it. He knew for a while now. At this rate he would only get worse until it claimed his life. It may have already been too late to go for help. 

"T…Tamaki, go ahead."  
"Thank you Kyouya. I'll go get a car." Tamaki ran out of the room to get the phone, he didn't want an ambulance Kyouya would flip but neither used a car much since the metro was the best form of travel from their house.  
"Father, can I ask you for a favor?" It would only take no more than twenty minutes to get here from his house since he moved into the second estate once Tamaki moved out.

Kyouya tried his best to stand. He was going to be sick but he couldn't move, not with his vision as blurry as it was. Doubling over on the floor he tried to fight the pain in his side.  
"Kyouya, my father is on his way with a car…Kyouya!" Tamaki got next to him and helped him up. He still felt like complete shit but after getting sick his headache seemed to decrease a good bit. His vision was still blurry though making it hard to stand back up. 

"Daddies, Where are you?" Tamaki quickly placed Kyouya back on the bed and went to the door. Michelle was getting worried since Tamaki hadn't woken her up like he did every morning.  
"I'm sorry Michelle, I got called in early for a meeting and Daddy K went in early too, I was going to wake you up in a little bit. Grandpa is going to take you to school today. I'm sorry, why don't we get you ready."  
" Okay Daddy T, I'll get ready." Once she was back in her room Tamaki turned to Kyouya. It took all he had to stay strong as he looked at him; he looked as if he was going to break apart just sitting there. "I'll be right back as soon as Michelle is off I promise."  
Kyouya nodded at him, he was scared to open his mouth.

Tamaki just finished helping Michelle finish getting ready when Yuzuru showed up, he had his car and another one ready for the boys to take.  
"Michelle is upstairs in her room father, I told her I had to leave in attempt not to frighten her."  
"Tamaki, what is going on? Is everyone alright?"  
"I don't know father, I am going to find out." Tamaki went to get Kyouya as Yuzuru went to get Michelle.  
"Ready to go kiddo?"  
"Grandpa! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car.

"Come on Kyouya." Tamaki helped him off the bed and back on his feet. Letting him be the main support they made it down the stairs to the car. The driver helped them once they got outside. Once they were driving Kyouya leaned back in his seat to get comfortable though it didn't seem possible.  
"I'm sorry Tamaki."  
"…Kyouya…"

When we walked in, the nurses quickly took him in for tests. A nurse asked Kyouya if he ever had his appendix removed. When he said no I didn't know whether to relax or worry more. I knew surgery would remove it and he would be alright after but I also knew that if it burst and wasn't treated fast enough it could kill you. I didn't have long to think about that though as the doctor walked in with the results. Both of us relaxed a little, he was in good hands. Kyouya relaxed as it wasn't one of his older brothers. The doctor introduced himself to both men, though they already met him.  
"Kyouya, I am Dr. Yamada. You don't have appendicitis but I do want to do an MRI on you. Was the pain only on the right side?" He took his hands and pushed into Kyouya's side as if he was looking for something. The thought of earlier when I woke him sent chills down my side. "I'll send the nurses in to get you once I have the MRI ready."  
When he walked out I watched as Kyouya carefully sat up. I couldn't figure out the look on his face. I knew he was analyzing everything Dr. Yamada said and did but that look wasn't a look of being scared or worried or even being upset; it was completely blank.  
"Kyouya, you already know, don't you?"  
"I have a general idea, yes." He left it at that and I wasn't going to push him for an answer.

Tamaki walked into the waiting room while Kyouya was being examined.  
"Father, can you pick up Michelle from school for me. I have a feeling I will be here all day."  
"Of course, do you know anything yet? What is going on?"  
"I'm at the hospital with Kyouya. He has been sick for a while now. They thought it might have been appendicitis but it wasn't so they are running more tests."  
"Well I hope it all works out for the best. And don't worry about Michelle I will bring her over my house for the night."  
"Thanks father, I'll let you know what's going on once I do."  
When he hung up with Yuzuru he called Hiroshi. He figured he wouldn't be mad that Kyouya never showed up but he wanted Hiroshi to know what was going on.

"Tamaki it is good to hear from you. I figured you had forced him to get help. I told him I would drag him there myself. He was blaming travel; we both know it wasn't from him traveling." Tamaki felt better talking to Hiroshi, his light humor but serious and concerned tone helped him down.

"Well, tell him not to worry about his job I can manage. He has as long as he needs to recover."  
"Thanks Hiroshi. I know he will be glad to hear that."  
"I may run a top company but I know that health and family always come first. Things happen and we can manage with out for a while, he needs to do this for himself. Besides Fuyumi would kill me if I was cruel to him."  
That reminded him, Fuyumi should know what was going on but should he wait until he knew more or tell her now.  
"I will tell Fuyumi that he is under the weather until you no more."  
"That would be great. Thanks again." 

He walked outside for some fresh air; his mind was trying to think of what could be wrong. Tamaki may not have had family in the medical field but he knew some things. The more he tried to think of certain conditions the stupider he felt for thinking that Kyouya had an affair while in New York. Their fight only happened because he wasn't feeling well and that made his body easily aggravated.

Kyouya was back in the room when Tamaki came back in.  
"Dr. Yamada is looking over everything. We'll know shortly." Tamaki nodded as he moved next to the bed. He was ready; he would be Kyouya's support just as he was for Tamaki when Tamaki needed it. He tensed as Dr. Yamada walked in.  
"Kyouya the results from the scan show multiple growths in your livers. I want to try and test them for cancer as soon as possible. Also you have large mass between your temporal lobe and occipital lobe. This is why you are having vision problems as well as behavioral and sensation problems. While this isn't normal for most patients it can occur. The two sets of tumors may not be connected should the one in your lobes be benign. They may have occurred around the same time though. You have no history of smoking or heavy drinking correct? This may be a genetic disorder for you then. Do you know if any members of your family have had cancer before or a history of brain tumors in the past?"  
"I wouldn't know." Kyouya was blunt with his answer. "It wouldn't change much now any way."  
"….Kyouya…"  
"No, but it would tell us your chances of the tumors coming back. I am going to try and set you up for a biopsy later today, tomorrow morning at the latest so we will hold you over night. The sooner I know what we are dealing with the sooner I can call forth a team and you undergoing treatment. Do you have any questions?"  
"No, I don't"  
Dr. Yamada walked out giving the two space, a lot had just happened in such a short time, they needed time to process all that was going to happen next and all that happened already.

"Oh, Kyouya." Tamaki didn't know what to say. Nothing would help the situation; nothing would make this nightmare end for him. Kyouya already knew things would only get worse from this point on. His liver was failing; it couldn't just be replaced by anyone, finding a donor would take time, time he may not have.

Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's hand, "We will get through this, we have gotten through worse." Tamaki brought their hands to his face, trying to stay strong.  
"Your right, you won't be fighting alone, we will fight this together and you will beat this." Kyouya had stayed by Tamaki's side in his darkest hour now it was Tamaki's turn to be stay by Kyouya's during his. He didn't think this was worse than his depression though but he wasn't going to fight with him about that."  
"Tamaki, I…never mind."  
"What? You can tell me."  
"It's not important, forget it." He couldn't bring himself to tell Tamaki that it may already be too late. He would go through the motions, for Tamaki's sake.  
"I won't let you give up, you need to fight as hard as you can…for Michelle. She needs both her parents to raise her. And I need you too. You can't think the worst yet, you don't know it could be benign right?"  
"Tamaki…I…I already know what's going on. I can already tell the tumors have grown and spread in my liver. Dr. Yamada and I talked about that earlier, the biopsy if mainly for the tumor in my lobes." He stopped talking and looked up as the pressure in his hand increased. Tamaki was losing the hold in his emotions, fear was raking through him.  
"I'm sorry Tamaki, I shouldn't have told you that."  
"No, I want to know, I need to know it all so I can help you."

Tamaki stayed by Kyouya's side until he being prepared for the biopsy. Both were worried about the outcome. If they were able to remove the tumor would Kyouya be able to go back to the way he was before this whole mess started? If they couldn't what would be their next move? How much more would Kyouya have to suffer?

0o0o0o0o0

I feel like people hate me, *goes and hides*. Before you murder me though let me finish this story, whenever that will be…I want to see how it ends. Review, and let it out, I can take it.  
~Femalefighter~


	5. Gather and Give

Chapter 5  
**Gather and Give**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Tamaki sat in the back of his father's car. Kyouya made him leave after the biopsy; he wouldn't let him stay to hear the results. It didn't make any sense. Why didn't he want Tamaki to stay? Was he scared and just wanted to be alone? If he was they should have stayed together, together they were stronger. Tamaki was headed to pick up Michelle then head to their house for the night. He needed a way to tell her what was going on without worrying her. She was too young to learn about this. Kyouya was too young to be fighting this.

"_Why? Why Kyouya? Why now, when he still has a life to live? Why was life so unfair to him?" _Kyouya had done nothing wrong yet he always seemed to be the one that was being punished. Why?

When he arrived at the house he didn't see Michelle outside, he didn't see her inside the house as well. Everything was quiet.  
"She is upstairs in your old room, Tamaki. Let's go into the living room and talk before you get her." Yuzuru walked into the hall from the dining room, Tamaki followed him into the other room. For some reason it felt strange to be here, almost out of place.

"So Tamaki, have you heard anything yet?"  
"No, Kyouya wanted me to leave before the results came in. The doctor is to call me though as soon as he knows."  
"You know son, you are still a horrible liar. Your eyes can't hide the fact that you are troubled by what you know. You may have a family of your own now but I am still your family and you can still come talk to me."  
"Father…I…" The walls broke; sitting across from his father in his old house lowered his well built defenses. "He is really sick father, and I can tell he is scared, we both are. I don't know how to help him." He let his head fall onto his hands, his eyes started to burn from the tears that welled up; he hadn't cried in so long.

"What did they find Tamaki?"  
"They think it is cancer, in between two parts of his brain and liver. Kyouya doesn't think they will be able to do anything for him,… he has practically given up."  
Yuzuru got up and sat next to him, letting him rest on his shoulder as if he was a little boy again. He was a little boy still, one that had to grow up too fast due to the life he was always being handed.  
"Tamaki I know it isn't going to be easy but you need to stay strong for him. All of us, your family and friends will stay strong too. We won't give up on him so you can't either."

"Daddy T, where is Daddy K? Is he okay? When he is coming home? Why are you crying?" Neither man saw Michelle walk to the living room door. How much did she hear?  
"Michelle, how would you like to stay here with grandpa for a while?" Tamaki looked at Yuzuru, just as confused as Michelle was as he motioned for her to come in and sit with them.

"I want to know where Daddy K is?"  
"Michelle… he is sick, but, he is going to do all he can to get better as soon as he can so for now I need you to stay here with your grandfather so I can help take care of him; Can you do that for daddy, please?" Tamaki hoped she would listen to him; he didn't want to involve her more than he had to.

"Can I see him Daddy T?" He lifted her onto his lap, he hated doing this to her.  
"No sweetie not right now." He brought her close to him.  
"But Daddy…"  
"Michelle your father here is right, give Daddy K a couple of days. We aren't saying we won't let you see him at all. We are just saying he needs a few days to do what he needs to."  
"Promise Grandpa, you will let me see him when he gets better?"  
" I promise."  
"Thank you Michelle." Tamaki brought her head to his, he felt better with her in his arms. Her young determination made him feel as if it would all be okay."  
"…Daddy…" she tucked her head into his chest and brought her arms around him as far as they would go.

After a little while Michelle started getting restless and jumped off of Tamaki's lap to find someone to play with. Yuzuru got up himself to give Tamaki time alone.

"Tamaki, I don't want you to go home tonight, stay here with us. There is no reason for you to be alone in your house when we are right here." He was worried for Tamaki, with his past anything was possible and he didn't know if Tamaki was hiding anything from him.  
"Yes father, I'll stay. Thank you."  
Once Tamaki was alone he brought his knees to his chest and lowered his face to his knees.  
"….Kyouya…" The thought of not knowing was harder than knowing. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't know what to do next. He fell to his side and cried, not moving his body to stretch out; soon he cried himself to sleep.

Kyouya sat up in the hospital bed. He had his eyes closed, though he knew sleep was still far away. So much ran through his mind. Seeing Tamaki's face pained him so, how could he allow it to get this bad? To allow himself not to listen to Tamaki and only hurt him, how cruel of a human being was he? He had known for awhile that he was getting sick; the pain in his side never went away only increasing as he tried to forget about it. The thought of it possibly being cancer scared him; he was scared of knowing the truth, scared of worrying his family. He knew it would never "go away" by forgetting about it but that thought had been nice. He wanted to try anything to not hurt them. That's why he asked Tamaki to leave, he couldn't stare into the eyes he was causing so much pain too.

"That boy is determined as ever I see. You could learn from that Kyouya." Kyouya opened his eyes to see Dr. Yamada over him, looking at one of the IV's they had hooked him up to. He didn't even bother to find out what it was. "Even when he was under my care he was determined to come out if stronger. I think that type of attitude is the way to approach this and will help you more then you believe. Where is he anyway?"  
"Home, there was no point for him to stay."  
"Kyouya it isn't over until your heart stops beating. Try to remember that. We won't know until tomorrow what the biopsy shows so I'm giving you a sedative so you can try to get a good night sleep."  
Was Yamada right, could he still beat this. His heart was strong; he made sure it stayed beating for the ones he cared for.

Tamaki opened his eyes to see the sun coming in through the windows. What time was it? Had he really slept all night in a ball on the couch? Sitting up he tried to relax his tight muscles, he heard talking in the other room but that suddenly didn't matter. Digging through his pockets he fumbled for his cell phone as it started going off. At least he was already up.

"Mr. Suoh? This is the nurse for patient Kyouya Suoh. We gotten the results in from the biopsy."  
"Go ahead."

"Have you heard anything yet Yuzuru?"  
"No, not yet. I believe Tamaki is still asleep. He hasn't moved from the couch since last night."  
"What are they planning to tell Michelle?"  
"That he is sick, Tamaki doesn't want to worry her I don't know Kyouya's thoughts on that."  
"Of course, that does make the most sense." Both left the kitchen and headed to the living room to see if he was up yet. They stopped walking to see Tamaki let the phone slip from his fingers as he crashed back on the couch.  
"René, my dear child what did you find out."  
Tamaki snapped up at the sound of his mother's voice. When did she get here? Before he could stand and meet her she was next to him.  
"Your father called me last night; you know I consider Kyouya to be another son of mine so I had to come as soon as I could so I could be here be for you both." She took his hands into her own, "Tamaki please tell me all that has happened." He held tightly to her hands, he would have to be strong; he had to tell a lot of people to talk to.

"Mother, I just got off the phone with the nurse at the hospital. She said the results came back positive for cancer on both. Kyouya…he has cancer, in his liver and in the part of his brain that affects his sight and something else I think. The nurse said the tumors in his livers aren't the same as what is in his brain so they aren't saying it is terminal yet. But the chance is still there should treatment not work well on him or he doesn't get a new liver soon enough." He started shaking as the thoughts ran through him; he couldn't stop himself from breaking down again.

"Tamaki, Kyouya is a strong person, he can beat this." She brought him close to her, she knew things didn't look good yet he still had a fighting chance. "Did you tell his sister yet?"  
"No, not yet I planned to later, once I pulled myself together."

Yuzuru stood behind them and rested his hand on Tamaki's shoulder.  
"Gather his family and friends here and tell them all at once. It will be easier for everyone."  
Once Tamaki was able he called everyone just as Yuzuru said, by noon everyone was here except Haruhi who was coming soon, she had a two hour train ride. He tried calling Mitsukuni and Mori to only get their voicemail meaning they were out of the country.

Michelle and Ken played in the backyard while Tamaki told everyone what he knew. Fuyumi was crying into Hiroshi's arms, Haruhi grabbed tightly onto Hikaru's hand.  
"I want to see him, can I?" Fuyumi was wiping the tears from her face though she didn't seem to be getting anywhere with it.  
"I think so, I haven't talked to him today so I don't know what the doctors are planning."  
"Fuyumi maybe you should wait before you rush up there. We don't know if he will want to see us, any medication he is put on may tire him out."  
"I don't care; I need to see my baby brother."  
No one was going to argue with her, Annie-Sophie promised to watch Ken for them while they were gone. They left as soon as they could, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves. Soon the mood in the room lightened a bit.

"Father is your computer working?" Tamaki asked Yuzuru who was caught off guard by the question.  
"Yes it is, if you need it, it is yours."  
He thanked him and walked into the back of the house into his father's office. Booting up the computer he thought of where to start. Should he do a general search or something exact? Going into a common search engine he typed in Brain tumors. The search gave him over four million results, reading the summary of the first one he clicked it hoping it would help.  
While the site was for a treatment center it still held information he was looking for.  
_Malignant brain tumors are more difficult to treat. This type of tumor grows more rapidly, usually destroying surrounding tissue. _He startedshaking, grabbing his hands he forced himself to calm down and read this; he needed to know. _Malignant brain tumors can be classified as primary or secondary tumors. Primary brain tumors originate in the brain and rarely spread to other parts of the body. _He went back to the results page as everything else talked about what the center did in terms of treatment. He didn't care about that per say.

"Senpai, here you are. What are you doing?"  
"Haruhi?" He looked up to see her standing in the doorway. "I've told you before I wasn't your senpai anymore."  
She knew that but he still had that smile on his face when she did, even now. Sitting next to him they looked up information. The cause was unknown in Kyouya's case for he didn't work in a factory or was never exposed to radiation before. The only thing to put him as having a "risk factor" was the fact that he was male. He wasn't over seventy, didn't have a family history with it, nor was he white.  
"This isn't helping much." He placed his head on the desk. Haruhi reached over for the mouse and scrolled down to look at symptoms for her own knowledge. Tamaki was ready to cry again as he looked over it as well.  
_Headaches (usually worse in the morning) nausea or vomiting, changes in vision speech or hearing, problems walking or balancing, changes in mood, personality or ability to concentrate, problems with memory, muscle jerking or twitching ( seizures or convulsions) and numbing or tingling in the arms and legs._

"Tamaki did he have any of these symptoms?"  
He looked away from her; he hated himself for saying the words that came from his mouth. "I'm not sure, other than the fact that his mood and personality changed I don't know. He never said anything to me about this and he was working a lot recently. I hardly saw him." Haruhi said nothing but opened a new tab and did a search for liver cancer, again for herself. Tamaki looked over the list and froze.

"Tamaki did he have any of these?"  
_Abdominal pain (on the upper right side) and/or swelling, fatigue/weakness, yellowing of the skin and eyes (jaundice), darkened urine, nausea/vomiting, unexplained weight loss, loss of appetite, fever, feeling very full after a small meal, itchy skin, enlarged veins that become visible through the skin.  
_"Yea he showed signs of some of these…and he shrugged them off. That idiot! We could have caught this much sooner! Weeks ago I noticed he didn't look well, he had a pain in his right side and he told me I was over reacting, that it was just a pulled muscle. He was always tired and yes some was from working but there would be days when he was off and did nothing but sleep. He hardly ate anything and just the other day I told him that it looked like he lost a lot of weight. As for the nausea, I don't know about that but," He thought about yesterday before they went to the hospital. "My guess is yes he had that too."  
"Did his skin turn yellow?  
"No, that's the one thing that never happened."  
"You know Tamaki that is a really good sign. And let's not tell Hikaru about this because we both know Hikaru _will _kill him." Tamaki couldn't help but smile at her words again, it was the truth though. Hikaru would flip out on Kyouya if he found Tamaki had been noticing and pushing him to see a doctor.

"Haruhi, I am really glad you are here."  
"Me too Senpai…I mean Tamaki." She smiled back at him as he shut down the computer. He was done with this, knowing their friends and family had their backs Kyouya wouldn't be able to give up and he would beat this hands down. This information while helpful wouldn't break their sprits.

As they walked back to the others he stopped to pick up his phone. He pulled it away from his ear as he heard screaming on the other end. Haruhi turned to see Tamaki try to get a "sorry" out of his mouth.  
"Kyouya is mad that I told his sister." He whispered to her.  
"I guess he is feeling better, those are some great meds." She whispered back.

0o0o0o0o0o

Okay I feel good about getting this done, the last 3 were really hard to write...research can mess you up big time...I have stacks of it laying aroung my room. Oh well, the next chapter probably won't happen until next week so I can rest a bit. Let me know what you think.

~Femalefighter~


	6. Silly Love Songs

Chapter 6  
**Silly Love Songs**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

A/N- Spoilers for those who Have never seen Moulin Rouge…go watch it then read this…it will so much better

When Tamaki got to the hospital he didn't see Fuyumi or Hiroshi anywhere. Slowly he approached the room; he didn't want to interrupt them. Looking in he saw no one but Kyouya who was watching something.

"I'm surprised Fuyumi isn't here, I mean from your call I thought she wouldn't leave you alone. What are you watching?"  
"I threw her out, and I'm not sure. I think it said Moulin Rouge on the bottom before.  
"Oh I've heard about this movie before, I saw it when I was in America. I didn't know they made a version in Japanese." He looked at it and heard them speaking in English meaning it was playing on one of the few English Channels.

"There is something about it that I like."  
Tamaki sat next to him on the bed and watched the remaining minutes with him.

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's hand, both completely engrossed in the ending scenes. He heard Tamaki try to hold back a few tears. As the credits rolled Tamaki got himself together again.

"How true this movie is to our life; if that makes sense. Don't you think so Kyouya? We are living our story now, a story of love; a love that will live forever."  
"I do think the story holds some meaning in our life but I do hope it doesn't play out exactly as the movie."  
"Oh why not, you would rather end up with the man with money instead of the man for love?"  
"Don't be stupid, I never said that. If you would have let me finish I was going to say because it turns out to be a tragedy, the two are able to defeat all of their obstacles and can be together only for her to die before they can truly enjoy having each other in their lives."

Tamaki stopped and thought about that for a moment. Kyouya did bring up a valid point, the movie was completely set around Satine and Christine beating all that was set against them only to have Satine die in Christine's arms after they defeated the last obstacle that held them back throughout the whole thing.

"I don't plan on following that story ending. We have come too far to let it end like this wouldn't you agree Tamaki?"  
Tamaki perked up at his statement, how Kyouya's attitude completely changed from yesterday. He decided to fight no matter what. He looked into those eyes to see once again hold a fire in them. Tamaki hadn't seen that since Kyouya had fought him over not going back home with him when they were in New York.

Kyouya had fought hard for Tamaki and he was willing to fight again to make sure he got to enjoy what he achieved, true everlasting love.  
"To hear you say that makes me so happy."  
"Well I guess I was inspired." He nudged Tamaki's arm, it was probably a part of the medication kicking in but he felt good. He planned to take that while he could because he figured once things got under way he wouldn't feel this way for a while.

"Do you know when they plan to start anything for you?" Tamaki was a little scared to bring this up. He knew the treatments wouldn't be easy on Kyouya and he wasn't sure if he was trying not to think about it and just let things happen as they came.  
"Yes I do. Dr. Yamada was here after Fuyumi showed up. He told me I am set for surgery tomorrow at noon. Tamaki you need to know something, if something happens…I could lose my sight, or even some of my memory…."  
"Stop right there, I know. I know what could happen, it won't but it could. If by some slim chance something does happen we will figure something out."  
"Tamaki it is very possible that the tumor has already damaged my sight, there are times when it's hard to see your face behind the 'stars'. I may never have my complete sight again, the chances are much larger then you think. And if I forget things."  
"I'll help you remember, and I will be your eyes. Kyouya stop fighting me on this. I swear to you we will make it all work out should something come up but for now I want you to stop worrying about it." He brought their heads together against Kyouya's will, he grabbed Kyouya's hand and placed something in the center of his palm.  
"I didn't ask you to take this ring from a whim decision; it was given so you know that in times like this you would know that you're not alone, that I would never leave you when things got rough. Wear this ring until your surgery tomorrow so you don't forget that I will always be here for you Kyouya, never forget that." Kyouya slipped the ring back on his finger; he had forgotten that he had to take it off for all the tests. Seeing it back on him he felt stronger, with Tamaki by him he could handle all that was coming his way.  
"I won't forget I promise."  
"Good." Tamaki carefully caressed Kyouya's lips with his own making sure not to hurt him. Tamaki pulled away as he felt his phone go off. Sliding off the bed he checked the caller.  
"It's my mother."  
"You contacted Annie-Sophie?!"  
"My father did…she is staying at his place for now." He walked out of the room before Kyouya could protest over her involvement. He decided to flip the channels as he waited for Tamaki to come back, he was so bored.

"Kyouya my mother wants to know if you're up for visitors. She said she will only come if you're okay with that." Tamaki peeked his head through the door.  
"Sure I guess if she wants to come." Tamaki pulled back his head to answer, Kyouya went back to flipping channels as Tamaki peeked his head around again.  
"She wants to know if she should bring Michelle. She has wanted to see you since last night."  
Kyouya thought about that for a moment. He wanted to see her as well to stop her worrying but that wasn't what he was thinking about though. He felt bad for upsetting her. Ever since she met him in France she loved being near him, Tamaki told him it was because he told her Kyouya had been the mother for a family back in Japan; That did explain why she called him mother the next time he saw her. Not being crazy about that nickname just as in the club when they were in high school he told her to call him something else so Daddy K was born.  
"Yes, have her bring her if she wants to come." Again Tamaki's head vanished leaving Kyouya to his own devices. He really hoped after the surgery, should everything go well, he would be able to leave the hospital in a few days. Boredom would drive him mad soon if he didn't find something to do. It didn't really help him that he hardly watched TV at home, the occasional on demand movie maybe and even that was usually Tamaki's thing.

When Tamaki walked back in he gave up on TV all together, it wasn't worth the effort anymore.  
"Tamaki, please tell me my sister isn't coming with your mother?"  
"Well she didn't say anything about Fuyumi coming, but what happened? Why don't you want to see her?"  
"She is going to tell our father. She believes he should know. I don't see the point, we haven't spoken in years and last I checked he wanted nothing to do with me. To him I am already dead. Don't give me that look you know it's true."  
Tamaki changed the subject to avoid any risk of a fight.

They had started talking about art when they heard a soft knock at the door.  
"Hello Kyouya, glad to see you are awake. I know I felt like I was always sleeping when I was hospitalized."  
"I am sorry you came out all this way for me ma'am."  
She walked next to him and moved the hair that had fallen in front of his face. "Oh nonsense. You are a part of my family and family is always there for each other." Kyouya didn't know what to say; he knew he lost his family but gained Tamaki's but before this moment he never really truly realized that. That he could turn to them, for they were the same family that took in him and treated him as their own when he could no longer go to his. He snapped out of his daydream as Annie-Sophie and Tamaki stared at the door. Kyouya repositioned himself to see who was there.

"….Daddy K? Are you feeling okay?" Michelle stood partway in the door frame, scared to enter further.  
"Hello Michelle. Come here and sit with me, you can tell me if I feel okay or not."  
"Daddy!" She ran into the room to where Tamaki was so he could lift her up onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, finally close to him she started crying.  
"Daddy your okay!" He took the hand that was free from wires and hugged her back. How could he have been so cruel and bring sadness to this sweet girl. She loved him so much yet he turned around and scared her by not coming home and making Tamaki tell her he was sick.  
"I'm okay, sorry to frighten you, I hope you can forgive me."  
" When are you coming back home Daddy?"  
"In a few days, I promise." He would beat this, not just for Tamaki but for Michelle as well. For who was he to tear apart her family for the second time in her life? She had shed enough tears already for the loss of parents and over reoccurring nightmares. He wouldn't be the cause of more.

That night Tamaki tucked Michelle into bed. Everyone was going to the hospital early to be with Kyouya before the surgery. He planned to go to bed soon; he was talking to his mother about possible arrangements to have Michelle stay with Yuzuru and herself while Kyouya went through the chemo so they wouldn't have to worry about her. Both froze as they heard a young voice screaming out for her parents, tears choking her words. Tamaki bolted to Michelle's room and woke her up. She ran into his arms and pushed her head into his chest. He knew she was physically okay, no one was harming her. This nightmare had happened many times to her before.  
"I can't find you daddy, mommy, where are you? It's hot and I don't know where you are."  
"I'm right here, your okay Michelle, daddy is right here. Everything is okay."

When Tamaki and Kyouya went to first meet Michelle they were told that she was the only member of her family to survive a terrible car accident. The accident caused the car to catch fire; her mother had gotten Michelle out safely but had third degree burns all over her body and died in the hospital a few hours later. Her father died on impact when the car collided with pole he hit. When Michelle was handed over to the adoption agency she would wake up crying every night, with the fire playing over in her mind. One morning when she was outside with the other kids she wandered off in search for her parents and ended up in Tamaki's center which was only a few blocks away.

When they brought her to Japan she would wake up screaming from the nightmare for a couple of weeks but she hadn't since then.  
"Sssh, it's okay, Daddy isn't going anywhere." She gripped tighter to his shirt, scared to let go. Tamaki tried to figure out what could have triggered this dream again after so long. Then it hit him. From seeing Kyouya in the hospital, she was worried she would lose him too since her last mother went into a hospital to never come out.  
"Come on Michelle." He held her close as he stood up to carry her to his room for the night. She didn't want to be alone tonight and Tamaki really couldn't blame her.

"Tamaki is she okay?" Annie-Sophie whispered to him as he walked past her.  
"She will be okay in the morning."

She wouldn't let him go as they laid in bed. With one hand he tried to tuck her in. Soon she fell back to sleep, nestled close to him.  
_Please don't take Kyouya from her. She would be forever devastated._ He kissed her forehead as he fell asleep.

Everyone sat in the waiting room and tried to keep conversation going. They would fall silent every time the room's door opened. Michelle sat in the center of the room with Ken and played together, she was back to her playful self when she woke up, relaxing Tamaki a bit. They both hung out with Kyouya until the nurses came in to prep him. Tamaki held his ring tightly in his grasp since he wasn't allowed to keep it on.

"Tama-chan you need to calm down a little you look so tense." Mitsukuni and Mori got his voicemail late yesterday and decided to drop everything to fly back home.  
"Come walk with us." He pulled Tamaki up off the chair and out of the room where the others were waiting.

Sitting around a table in the cafeteria they tried to get food down Tamaki's throat, though none of them were actually eating anything. He ripped a roll in half and popped it in his mouth.

"There, happy now, you guys are as bad as ever." He said practically swallowing the piece whole.  
"We are just trying to get you to relax mi'lord, if you don't you're going to grow wrinkles and look old." Hikaru couldn't help but tease him.  
"I will not, I know you're jealous of my good looks but you don't have to be so mean about it."  
It felt good to be laughing right now, though he knew he shouldn't be but with their friends by him he felt strong and he hoped those vibes would be passed along through the bond they all shared by being a family and would reach Kyouya.

"Doesn't this feel like déjà vu, only we aren't here because Tama-chan didn't use his head? Right?"  
"Yea."  
"Hey what does that mean Mitsukuni? Kyouya didn't use his head either." _Oops I didn't want to say that. Well at least Hikaru is in a public place. _Haruhi dropped her head to the table as they others eyes all went to Tamaki. He told them all about how Kyouya hadn't been feeling good for a while and how he refused to get help.  
"Wow so this really is déjà vu like Hunny-senpai said. Mi'lord I think you rubbed off on Kyouya." Kaoru laughed at his brother's statement. Again Tamaki scoffed at it.

As they walked back to the waiting room Tamaki felt his phone going off saying he had a message. It was from Mitsukuni, why didn't he just tell him directly?" He opened his phone and read it. Tamaki couldn't stop the smile that was widening on his face.

"It's a phone chain, show it to Kyouya when you get the chance. He is the only person between us that hasn't read it yet. I bet he will enjoy its message, even if he doesn't say it out loud." Mitsukuni smiled at Tamaki as he walked past him into the waiting room.

At six thirty the doors opened, everyone held their breath. Annie-Sophie held Tamaki's hand, and gave it a little squeeze. The neurologist walked in with Dr. Yamada.  
"I am Dr. Takanori Fukushima, overall it went well. I was able to remove a large portion of the tumor but, I was forced to leave a piece due to its location. We can discuss other treatment options once he is ready." You could hear a few people let out a long overdue release of breath.

"Can we see him?" Fuyumi was practically out the door, just waiting for his location.  
"We want to keep him in recovery overnight so we ask that only immediate family go at this time and to not stay too long. Tamaki told Michelle he would be right back and along with Fuyumi followed the Dr. Yamada.

They moved the curtain separating him from the other recovering patients and stopped. His face was pale, his eyes were closed. They could tell he was still out of it, neither wanted to disturb him. Tamaki used his finger tips to touch his shoulder and whispered near his ear.  
"We don't want to bother you, but Fuyumi and I wanted you to know it went well and we are thinking about you."  
Fuyumi wiped away a tear from her eye. Kyouya slowly moved his hand to bring it up to his shoulder and took hold of Tamaki's hand. He opened his one eye first before opening the other, everything seemed so bright. The flashes of light in his eyes hadn't gone away but his sight wasn't gone, he gladly took the one over the other. Fuyumi walked over to take hold of his free hand.

"How do you feel?"  
His voice was dry, and just like the rest of him it felt off. "My head is throbbing, it feels worse now than it did before the operation."  
"We'll let someone know when we leave." She was so proud of him for going through with this. She feared he would do nothing and let it just run its course until it claimed him. Kyouya wasn't so much as a person who thought only of pride but there was something about him that made her think he wouldn't bother. When she spoke to him yesterday he seemed to have no drive. He may not have done this had someone not pushed him, or gave him a reason to want to fight. Again she truly believed Tamaki was one of the best things that could have happened to Kyouya.

They decided to go and let Kyouya rest. Before he let Tamaki leave he made him promise not to bring Michelle. He wasn't ready for her to see him like this, bandages wrapped around his now bald head. The doctors had to shave him before the surgery as it was standard procedure. He hated the thought but he would rather completely avoid Michelle then let her see him like this. He knew that wasn't possible so he decided that this would be for the best until he was feeling up to it. He needed Tamaki to do this for him for now.

Once they left a nurse came back with something to help him relax and let a good night sleep over come him.

When Tamaki got back to his father's place he got Michelle ready for bed. She wanted him to stay with her for the night again so he did. She cuddled up to his chest and tried to let sleep come without nightmares. Tamaki was tired out from the day, it took all he had left to try and stay up until he saw Michelle fall asleep.

"Daddy T?"  
"Uh huh?"  
"Daddy K is okay right? Everyone seemed so scared earlier but he seemed okay when we saw him."  
"Yes is okay Michelle, they were earlier for him but it is okay now."  
"Daddy T?"  
"Yes Michelle?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Can you tell Daddy K that I love him too, when you see him? Grandma says I can't go see him since they moved his room, I'm too young."  
" I will tell him I promise."  
She closed her eyes and moved closer.  
"Good night Daddy T."  
"Good night Michelle."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Is it done…omg I did it. This was the hardest chapter EVER!!! I really need to check all pieces of research before I do something. Ok, though I finished and Kyouya's not dead…but the hard stuff is still coming. I made myself cry over this chapter a bunch of times and it didn't help that QuinaLee had to message me about a song that now makes me cry when I hear it!! Well review please.**

**~Femalefighter~ **


	7. Awake and Alive

Chapter 7  
**Awake and Alive**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Tamaki walked into Kyouya's room, he had been in ICU earlier for monitoring purposes only and was finally stable enough to be in a private room. The color had come back into his face through he seemed troubled. Tamaki knew his fight wasn't over yet but the look on his face wasn't from that. He sat in the chair next to the bed and didn't say a word; he would let Kyouya work out whatever was on his mind.

"Do you think it was really worth it Tamaki?"  
"Of course I do, don't you think so?" He leaned over and took Kyouya's hand within his own.  
"It seems like it only made it worse. The only thing keeping me sane is the medication but how long until that stops too."  
"Don't say that it hasn't even been twenty four hours yet, what happened to all the optimism you had, don't tell me it's gone already?"  
"I don't know." He turned his head away from Tamaki; he didn't feel like facing him and his upbeat attitude at the moment.  
"Dr. Yamada told me you could probably come home on Friday should everything stay as it is. I bet that will help your mood. Oh yea I almost forgot." He let go of Kyouya's hand and fished for his phone out of his pocket. "I have a riddle for you."  
Kyouya looked at him and sat up. "A riddle?"  
"Yea, Mitsukuni told me it yesterday. Do you know what the relationship is between your two eyes?"  
He thought about it for a moment and shook his head 'no'.  
"What is it?"  
"They blink together, they move together, they cry together, they see things together, and they sleep together but, they never see each other."  
"I don't get it, Tamaki what's the point?"  
"There's more," He scrolled down the message to where he stopped so he wouldn't mess up. "But they never see each other…that is what friendship is. Your aspiration is your motivation, your motivation is your belief, your belief is your peace, your peace is your target, your target is heaven, and life is like hard core torture without it!" He watched as Kyouya cracked a smile at the end, well it was a start.

"I have a test for you as well. It's really simple, just yes or no answers. Care to take a look at it? You can do it right on my phone."  
"Sure, since I have a feeling you won't take no for an answer." He smiled as he held his palm out for Tamaki to pass the phone over. It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the small lettering, scrolling down he gave Tamaki a questioning look.  
"What is this?"  
"Just read each question then answer it."  
"If I happened to show up on your door step crying, would you care? Yes…and I believe I did that once too." He couldn't help but watch Tamaki's face from the comment.  
"Keep going."  
"If I called you and asked you to pick me up because something happened, would you come? Yes." He paused at the next one, swallowing hard he read it. "If I had one day left to live my life, would you be part of that last day? ...Yes, without a doubt. "If I needed a shoulder to cry on, would you give me yours? Yes." He scrolled to the bottom of the text. "Please don't tell me you were worried about my answers."  
"Not really no, but, it feels good inside to hear someone say yes to them. I said yes to them as well. The test was created to see who your real friends were, and to see who stayed your friend just as someone they went to if they were bored."

Tamaki was dead on about it feeling good inside when hearing someone answer yes. Again Tamaki knew how to lighten his mood. How would he get through this, or life in general without him?  
"Thank you Tamaki." He rested his head back on his pillow, he felt Tamaki take his hand again.  
"Anything for you; Je t'aime, and never forget you said yourself, Love Conquers All."  
"Did I really say that?" Take Tamaki to remember. He didn't know why but today he seemed so depressed, the doctor told him everything was going well and he was going to start treatment next week. While he would still probably need a transplant it would slow down the tumors in his liver from spreading to other places.

"What is it? Something wrong?"  
Kyouya moved his head away and started out the window. He wiped a tear away before Tamaki could see it.  
"I love you too."  
Tamaki could tell something was upsetting him, he wanted to pry and find out but this was Kyouya he was talking about. Even though they had been together for years and went through everything together he rarely opened up to him. Tamaki knew it wasn't because Kyouya didn't trust him; it was just that he couldn't. He grew up never saying what was on his mind but what people wanted to hear.

A few hours later the other members of the former host club were all together. Kyouya's spirits lifted with them there. It had been months since they were all in one place; they needed more excuses to gather more often. He couldn't stop his sides from hurting from laughing so hard over Hikaru's stories about what Haruhi and he would do when they got to see each other. From the red in her cheeks he guessed not all the stories were made up. To escape life and its issues even for a few hours seemed to make a world of difference.

Friday afternoon Kyouya walked up the steps to his house greeted by his friends and family. It felt great to be home again, he wasn't allowed to over exert himself and since he lived with Tamaki that wasn't too much of an issue. Even with everyone near him and a light atmosphere he couldn't stop worrying about seeing Michelle. She was at school when he got home, Yuzuru with Annie-Sophie were going to get her. He was scared over her reaction to his changed appearance; this was evitable he couldn't hide from her. Hikaru's question seemed to break his thought for the better.

"So Mi'lord, when are your parents going to make it official?"  
"Make what official?"  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't see it. They are as crazy about each other now as the day they first met."  
"Why are you asking me!? I haven't asked them I know that!"  
"Yea, maybe, but it has been on your mind. With your grandmother out of the picture there is nothing stopping them from living together."  
"My mother has trouble living in Japan and my father can't really live in France due to work. I don't know if they will, though it would be nice."  
Tamaki's grandmother had passed away two years ago. Kyouya would never say he was glad but he would admit that he wasn't devastated. He couldn't figure out how Tamaki didn't hate her even after she put him through. He had been saddened by her passing, if he wasn't he had acted like it for a few days. That only proved that he really couldn't hate anyone, no matter what they did to him.

Tamaki set up his stereo and got music on to help keep the mood light. Kyouya still couldn't get over how many songs Tamaki had from American musicians. It was a new hobby of his, when he had free time he would surf the web for online radio programs from America and if he found something he liked he would either download the song or have the album shipped to them. Surprisingly most of the music wasn't too bad. Some they both found to be 'inspiring,' he started hoping nothing like that was going to play.

Everyone heard the front door open; Tamaki's parents were back with Michelle. Kyouya stiffened in his chair, this was it. Haruhi grabbed his hand.  
"We've got this."  
Tamaki leaned over the back of the couch between them.  
"You've got what?" Both rolled their eyes at him, oblivious as always.  
Michelle walked in with Annie-Sophie behind her holding her school books. Kyouya half held his breath, waiting, but not mentally ready.  
"Hi Michelle, bet you can't tell which one I am?" Kaoru waved from his seat.  
She stood in front of the one twin and started.  
"Uncle Kaoru!" He picked her up, surprised that she could tell the difference already after only seeing them for the second time.  
"Yep, you're definitely Kyouya and Tamaki's daughter, no doubt about it." Michelle turned to hear both men laugh at Kaoru's statement, her face lit up as she saw Kyouya sitting in the couch across from her.  
"Daddy K, your home!" She quickly got off Kaoru to run across to Kyouya. With Haruhi's help she got up and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Welcome home Daddy, I missed you!" He brought his arms around and pulled her close.  
"I missed you too."  
She pulled back, everyone knew what was coming, Kyouya again stiffened.

"Daddy K, why did you cut your hair?" Even with the hat he had on to hide the bandages it was still obvious that there was nothing under it. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her the truth.  
"Michelle I…"  
"Kaoru and I cut it when he was sleeping the other day. It was payback for something he did to us back in high school. I don't know about you Michelle but I like it. Kaoru, if designing clothes doesn't work out for us we should become hair stylists."  
"I was just thinking that." Both started laughing at the thought. Their clients' better hope they stick to clothes.  
"Well that was mean Uncle Hikaru, but, I like it!" With that she rested her head on his chest and sat on his lap until Tamaki made her do her homework. He followed her into the kitchen to help her if she needed it. No one said anything for awhile; the only noise was the stereo that had never stopped playing.

"I…thank you."They looked at Kyouya and Kaoru smiled the same smile he always had.  
"We are happy to help Kyouya; mischief has always been our middle name. It wasn't hard to create something believable. Besides we owe you a lot." Kyouya looked at Kaoru, both him and his brother had changed a lot since high school. More mature, yet still had a much appreciated childish behavior.  
"Tamaki told us you seemed troubled the other night after we left. We figured it had to be a few obvious reasons so we came up with a few things…Some were bad."  
"No, they were really, really bad."  
"Haruhi they weren't that bad." Hikaru commented at her. "Okay maybe they were." He stopped the argument as the rejected ideas came back. Haruhi was right they were really bad.  
"I'm not going to ask so no need to explain."  
Haruhi looked at Kyouya with a 'good idea' look.

As the night got later everyone decided to go so everyone at the house to could get some rest. As they were walking out Fuyumi and Hiroshi showed up.

"Kyouya I wanted to come earlier but something came up. Can we talk alone for a moment?" He led her into the home office.  
"I am really happy to see you home." She fumbled with her hands; a habit Kyouya knew meant she had something heavy on her mind. "I'm sorry, you were right, telling our father was pointless." He looked at her, though he wasn't really surprised by her words.

"Our brothers and I gathered at father's house for something and I told them what happened. Father said it didn't change anything for him, and it wouldn't change anything. I never knew he could be so heartless, I know he had been rough on you all while you were growing up but this, this is going too far!"  
"Fuyumi the moment he threw me out I was no longer his son. That's why I told you not to bother. I never told anyone this but the whole reason Tamaki and I got married so suddenly was so I could officially break ties with him. By taking another name I could forget that I had any association with that man."  
"I see that now, and I wish I had seen it sooner. Some good did come from it though. Our brothers want to help you. They want to help you get better."  
"I don't want or need their help!"  
"But Kyouya…"  
"They didn't care to talk to me for years, they hear I'm sick and they come running? I don't think so. I've gone this long without them so what makes them think I need them now?!" He clutched his head; he was getting a headache from arguing with her. He didn't need this.  
"I think you should go Fuyumi."  
She saw he wasn't looking good and decided not to push him, she was so worried for him. Why did he have to be so stubborn?  
"I'll talk to you later Kyouya." She walked out and left with Hiroshi. Tamaki walked in the office to see Kyouya's eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes to stop thinking about the forming headache.

"Are you okay Kyouya? Do you need something?" He watched him as he waited for a response.  
" She needs to forget about the family she knew growing up. It's been long gone." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be in our room, please tell Michelle I said good-night."

Tamaki watched him leave; he could tell Kyouya didn't like saying what he spoke about. He had never been that close to his older brothers but they were still his family whether they all wanted to admit it or not.

Tamaki walked into their room for the night to see Kyouya sitting at the window sill of the bay window, looking up at the sky.  
"It's a new moon tonight."  
Kyouya looked away to look at Tamaki, "I know, but it's still nice to look at."  
Tamaki walked over to stare out. It was nice to look at, the stars shone brightly in the night sky. This was why they chose this house, close to the city with transit or car yet still far enough to see the night sky without the city lights.  
"I'm not going to say that you should accept your brothers' offer but I will say that you shouldn't push Fuyumi away. You both have stayed close over the years I would hate to see it end and I know you would too."  
"I know but it feels evitable. I guess even family doesn't last forever."  
"Don't say that, because then your dooming us too." Tamaki sat by Kyouya's feet on the sill, and looked around the room to look at nothing.  
"Your right, I'll have to re think that."

Tamaki hated this; he felt so useless right now. He didn't know how to help Kyouya and all that was troubling him. Something hit him and he jumped off the window sill.  
"I almost forgot, there is something I want you to hear. I found it the other day, I think you'll like it."  
"Oh? Do I know the artist?"  
"Yes, but for their faster songs."  
He knew what that meant perfectly, he had a feeling he would miss that a lot as time went by. Tamaki popped in the CD he was looking for and let it play. It was slower; something inside of Kyouya went off as he listened to the lyrics. Tamaki walked over and wrapped his arms around him as he started breaking down. "I love you Kyouya, don't forget that I will always be here for you. When you are ready to talk I'll still be here ready to listen."

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.

Kyouya leaned into Tamaki, letting all of his defenses fall as he cried. He hadn't cried over what was going on yet, not really. He was scared, so scared about what was going to happen now. Scared about what would happen if treatment didn't work, or if his body couldn't handle it. Scared of losing himself and all he loved. Tamaki helped carry him to the bed.  
_When did he get so strong, both physically and mentally?_ Kyouya had been worried that Tamaki's mental state would break down and while it still could he didn't see it happening. He had grown stronger over the years and now the roles were reversed. Before Kyouya would hold Tamaki in his arms while he broke down exactly as they were now. How could he have not seen this change before? He had been so preoccupied with things that didn't really matter he didn't see this strength and only make him cry more.

"Tamaki I….I'm sorry." Tamaki lifted his chin.  
"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong." He rested his head on Kyouya's shoulder.  
"For never noticing all that has changed, and for never really seeing you."  
"What are you talking about? Yes you have, but I've been hiding it from you as well. I wanted to surprise you and show you how your strength and support helped me so that one day I could do the same for you."  
"Tamaki I…"  
"Ssssh, it's okay."

That night they slept in each other's arms. At that moment nothing else mattered so long as they had each other. All the obstacles life through at them they could defeat, just as they always had before.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Eh, that's how I feel about this chapter, eh. I wanted sappy romantic yet funny but I'm not really good at those so I don't know how well I pulled it off. 8 is already partway written so that should go up by Saturday I'm aiming for.  
~Femalefighter~


	8. Days to Dream

Chapter 8  
**Days to Dream**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Tamaki sat in his office waiting for his next client. He couldn't believe Kyouya made him go in after they went to his pre-treatment screening. 

"_I'll be fine by myself, go to work. You don't need to babysit me."  
"But…"  
"Don't but me, or give me that look, go. People need you to help them."  
"You need me more."  
"I'm fine, go."_

Kyouya had practically pushed him into his father's car. Well at least he was going back to his old self.

Bored he surfed the web, he had an hour to kill before he had to work again and he already got most of the center's finances taken care of. The people he left in charge of it did a really good job. He went into his instant message service surprised to see Kyouya signed in as well. Kyouya never went on; he 'didn't feel the need to instant message when he could call'. Tamaki had set up both accounts for them years ago and neither felt the need to change their screen names now.  
_Shadowking__-Busted  
_ Oh yea he was bored too, Tamaki couldn't help but answer.  
_ForeverYourKing__-Hey I've got time before someone shows up.  
__Shadowking__-I'm calling to check  
__ForeverYourKing-__Go ahead :P  
__Shadowking__-…_

Tamaki scrolled down the page he was on. It was filled with quotes and other meaningful phrases. He wasn't sure how he ended up on the page; he was searching for sheet music a second ago. A woman opened the door and peeked her head through.  
"Oh sorry sir; didn't mean to barge in."  
He just started dumbfounded at his secretary, "It's okay?"

_ForeverYourKing__-You actually called didn't you?  
__Shadowking__-I said I would, did you really doubt me?"  
__ForeverYourKing-__…No…not really, you must be really bored._

He scrolled down the page; this wasn't too bad of a site. Something caught his eye, the phrase stuck with him.

_Shadowking__-No, what ever gave you that idea? I think I'm going to ask Hiroshi for some work tomorrow…does that tell you something??  
__ForeverYourKing__-In life there are moments when you miss someone so much, that you wish you could grab them out of your dreams and hug them tight!  
__ForeverYourKing__-He won't do it  
__Shadowking__-…  
__ForeverYourKing__-When one door closes, Another one opens, But often we stand there so long looking at the closed door, That we do not see that one that's opened.  
__Shadowking__-…  
__Shadowking__-Do not look at physical appearances, they can be deceiving. Do not look at riches, for they can be only temporary. Look for someone who makes you smile. Because sometimes it only takes a smile to brighten up a very dark day. Look for someone who makes your heart sing.  
__ForeverYourKing__-Dream what you want to dream; Go where you want to go. Try to be who you really are; Because life is short, and often only gives one chance to do things.  
__Shadowking__-The most splendid future will always depend upon the necessity to release the past. You cannot move forward in life unless you learn from your past mistakes and move on.  
__ForeverYourKing__-I wish you in life a lot of luck to feel good; Many trials to remain strong; Some tears to remain human; Lots of hope to become happy.  
__Shadowking__-When you were born you were crying while everybody around you was smiling.  
__ForeverYourKing__-Always live your life smiling even when other people around you are crying._

Both stopped for a moment and re-read all they just typed and received to each other. Tamaki smiled over the fact that Kyouya had replied with something similar. Kyouya smiled at the messages as they seemed so perfect for the time. Tamaki was the master of making things fit for any situation.  
Tamaki's next client had arrived but he told Kyouya he would be back on in an hour, leaving him to fend for himself. He was bored, he was rarely home on a workday and when he was Tamaki was home too. He looked around, there had to be something to do, he couldn't stay bored, he thought too much. He couldn't stand to think anymore, it wasn't ending well for him. Looking outside he noticed it was beautiful out; he went through their library of books trying to figure what would be easier to read. He wasn't even sure his eyes could stay focused on the pages. Giving up on trying to choose one he closed his eyes and grabbed one. Walking out he ran into Angela, their housekeeper, she also volunteered at the center. Tamaki offered her work at the house when she told him she had to leave the center due to sudden financial troubles; they had been looking for someone at the time anyway. Angela was a sweet girl and made fantastic meals, Kyouya was happy he could enjoy more of them again.

Sitting under the awning of the deck he looked at the book he grabbed, it was one he had to read in college. The Wind-up Bird Chronicle, at least he enjoyed it the first time.

Tamaki walked in with Michelle in front of him. He was glad to be home, while he still loved his job, with all that was going on he liked coming home for the day.

"Kyouya?!"  
"Daddy K?!"  
"Welcome home Tamaki and Michelle, Master Kyouya is outside, he went out around noon." Tamaki walked out back to see him engrossed in a book.  
"This is something I haven't seen you do in a while." Tamaki sat down next to him as he turned the page and looked up.  
"Is there something wrong with it?"  
"No of course not, it's just nice to see you as your old self again."  
Kyouya felt it too, the person he was in high school had crept back over the last few weeks and he like that.  
"Tamaki, I get now what you said months ago about feeling older than we really are. If we get the chance, once this is over let's try to change that."  
"Not if, when, and sure let's do it."

They talked about work for a little bit until Kyouya looked at the house.  
"Tamaki, is your mother here?"  
"No, well she wasn't when I got here." He listened to the piano playing, it was Beethoven's Moonlight. One piece his mother loved to play. "Maybe she is though."  
They walked back inside and into the living room. Annie-Sophie wasn't the one playing, it was Michelle. Tamaki was surprised to say the least, he and Kyouya shared the same shocked expression. He had never taught Michelle that song, he had problems playing it himself with his hand. Kyouya was going to ask Tamaki when he taught her but from the look on his face he was just as surprised.  
As the ending noted hung in the air she jumped down off the bench after seeing them in the doorway.  
"Daddies! Did I do okay?" She looked up at them with curious eyes.  
"Yes, yes you did very well Michelle bravo." Tamaki picked her up as she mirrored his smile. "Michelle how did you learn that piece?"  
"Grandma taught me while I was sleeping over Grandpa's house. She said it would lift Daddy K's spirits so she taught me how to play it and gave me the music so I could practice here!" Again both men were speechless, she had only been over there for a little over a week and she hadn't practiced it while Tamaki was at the house with her.  
"Is something wrong Daddy?"  
Both looked at her and shook their heads 'no'. To play that at her age was a feat; Tamaki hadn't been able to play it that well until he was twelve.

Michelle had run off to go play outside for a little while leaving the two alone again.  
"I never knew my mother played that for you."  
"Well technically she didn't, she would play it all the time at the house before she went back to France when you left. That song, it seemed to remind me of you. When I thought of you it made my chest feel better."  
Tamaki looked at Kyouya's face; it was content though his voice was saddened. Kyouya had never talked about what happened when he left, it was a subject neither brought up, until now.

"I had no idea I hurt you that badly. I thought you would just move on. I'm sorry for not seeing that before."  
"That's in the past, but your mother, she worried about me constantly. That's how we started talking about me taking her name."  
"I had always wondered how that started, I figured you told her something but I wasn't going to ask."  
"Well like I said that's all in the past now, it doesn't really matter much anymore."  
"Yea but…"  
"Tamaki, just leave it, it really isn't a big deal. It's not like we are having this conversation after you married Elizabeth or anything so let's forget it."  
"I guess so, if you really want too."  
There was that look again, Kyouya was troubled by something. Did it have something to do with talking about the past? He really wished Kyouya would open up to him at least once. Maybe it was from working at the center but he could always tell when Kyouya was upset over something, or maybe he was just overreacting due to him working there? He wasn't going to push anything, no matter how much he wanted to get Kyouya to talk.

"Tamaki…I….never mind." Kyouya got off the couch and walked into the office. Why couldn't he just say it? This was Tamaki, not some stranger, not someone he had to act a certain way around. He hated this; he hated this feeling, this shyness. Why couldn't he speak? He pushed everything off their desk, he was so angry with himself.

"Kyouya, are you okay?" Tamaki opened the door to see Kyouya leaning over the desk. Something was eating at him and this secret, 'nothing's wrong' attitude was going to end.  
"What is bothering you, and don't you dare say nothing!"  
"What is bothering me? What is bothering me? You really want to know, fine, I'll tell you! I'm scared, okay?! I'm scared about what will happen next, if everything will work out, if my body can handle it. I'm scared that what I need I won't get in time; I'm scared of the pain! I'm scared of dying!" It felt good to finally let it out, to say all that had been bothering him. He felt bad for snapping at Tamaki though, he was mad at himself, he shouldn't have taken it out on him. Tamaki didn't do anything wrong. He had been willing to listen for awhile now; Kyouya had been too scared to say anything, too ashamed for admitting that he was. He had been raised to not be so open and he let those old thoughts take hold.

"Tamaki I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."  
"No, it is okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not seeing that it was bothering you sooner."  
Kyouya fell into the chair behind him, he felt light headed, and this anger wasn't helping him any, he needed to calm down. He kept his head in his hands while he waited to feel better.

"Kyouya, I'm scared too, I'm scared for you. But I know that you can beat this, that you are strong enough. I know that there will be days that you won't be ready for whatever they bring but know that I'm here. I'll always be your shoulder should you need one." Tamaki knelt down to pull him close. Kyouya was his world and the thought of him not being in it anymore scared him. The thought seemed unimaginable. He felt relieved that together Kyouya opened up, with that they could work together to get past all of Kyouya's fears.

"Thank you Kyouya."  
For the second time he felt Kyouya breakdown in his arms. They would be ready for what came next; Tamaki would make sure of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

This chapter is a lot shorter for a few reasons, one being I'm stuck. Writer's block on this particular part got really bad. Plus the beginning of the chapter was really supposed to be part of the last chapter. Do the screen names work…I had trouble thinking of something, my friends were running ideas for Tamaki and well…a lot were girly, fitting for him but girly. Fun fact, the book mentioned is a Japanese top book, and their inspirational chat is an e-mail chain thing. I got it and knew I had to add it in.

Okay I need to say a BIG thank you to QuinaLee, this chapter wouldn't have been finished as soon as it was if it wasn't for her. THANK YOU!!

~Femalefighter~


	9. Live and Learn

Chapter 9  
**Live and Learn**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

After a week of preparation everything was set. Monday thru Friday Kyouya would go to the hospital's radiotherapy department for radiotherapy. The only plus side for him was it would only last for a few minutes each day so if he started at nine he would be home by nine thirty. Trying not to think of the possible side effects he focused on hopefully being done with that in six weeks. Since this was just to get the cancer cells left behind he hoped it would be less. What he was dreading the most was the chemotherapy. Tuesday thru Thursday, every two weeks he would have to be hooked up to a drip infusion for a few hours each day. He knew all about Doxorubicin, the drug he would be given, it was the most commonly used drug for liver cancer. He had already convinced Dr. Yamada to go ahead with it and not have to stay in the hospital every time due to the fact that he was prone to low blood pressure with little effort. Kyouya had promised to monitor it closely to avoid that, he really didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore than he had too.

Both Tamaki and he were able to get Michelle to stay with Yuzuru and Annie-Sophie while Kyouya underwent the radiotherapy at least. Since they didn't want her to be exposed to all that was going on they told her they had to leave on business for the month and a half. So far both would talk to over the phone each night so she wouldn't think something happened. Neither liked forcing Michelle out but they knew it was for the best.

Kyouya slept upstairs while Tamaki worked in their office. Tamaki decided to work from home when it came to the centers. Since he was in his office working on things for them he saw no reason to not do it at home. Any person that came in to see him could call or e-mail and if they wanted to speak face to face then he would leave but that didn't happen too much in general. He also stopped working at the office where he helped with music therapy on Wednesday's. Kyouya didn't want to force Tamaki to stay home but he insisted, knowing as time went on Kyouya might not have the energy to do much and would hate having Angela wait on him hand and foot while he was home alone. Tamaki never told Kyouya but he would spend every chance he got looking up information on both chemotherapy and radiotherapy. He wanted to be ready for what was going to happen and Kyouya wouldn't say anything.

Tamaki pushed back his chair; he needed to get out of their office for a while. Walking into the kitchen to grab something he noticed the house seemed so quiet without Michelle. He never realized how much the air changed with her around. They both missed her around at night; her presence might have really helped Kyouya since he seemed out of it all the time. This was for the best though, no matter how much it saddened them.

"Here you are I thought you went outside since you weren't in the office." Tamaki looked up from the nothingness he was staring at from daydreaming to see Kyouya in the doorway.  
"Sleep well? I was heading that way, come join me!" He grabbed Kyouya's arm half pushing him out the door. Kyouya had only started both treatments a little over two weeks ago but he seemed so down lately. Tamaki hoped that his mood would change as time passed but so far it stayed the same and he was getting worried.

"It is nice out today, glad you dragged me out."  
"I'm not sure if you are serious or not but you're welcome." It was a perfect day; the sun was out with a few clouds and a gentle breeze. Kyouya stared out into the yard at the cherry blossom tree; it was just starting to bloom. It was Kyouya's idea to have one planted when they moved in; he would love to sit under it around this time of year. He could now if he wanted to; nothing was stopping him but himself.

"Kyouya…?" Tamaki watched the distant look that covered his whole face. It wasn't exactly a daydream; he seemed lost in his thoughts which Tamaki knew he did a lot but never where others could tell.

"Huh, did you say something?"  
"No, it's nothing."  
"Oh okay, Tamaki, I have a favor to ask of you."  
"Anything."  
"Will you play the piano for me?"  
Tamaki was surprised by that request; Kyouya had never asked him before. But he smiled and nodded.  
"Of course, anything in particular you want me to play?"  
"Whatever you want."

They walked back inside; Tamaki was trying to figure out what was going on inside Kyouya's head. He knew things weren't great, but they weren't terrible and hopeless either. Everything could still work out for the better.

"Kyouya, are you hiding something from me?"  
Tamaki sat by the piano and started playing not really sure if it was anything. Kyouya leaned against the side since they had the top up as always.  
"No, I'm not, why?"  
"No reason just wondering." He never lost his focus as he tried to read into Kyouya's words. He may not be hiding something but he did have something on his mind that wasn't about what was going on.

Kyouya tried to listen to the music and forget his thoughts. He _was_ hiding something from Tamaki, but only because he didn't know what his reaction would be. The doctor had placed him on a few drugs to help with the side effects he was experiencing. One drug though was one he went to great lengths to hide from Tamaki. He was given an anti-depressant and while Tamaki wasn't against people taking them per say he wasn't sure what he would think or do if he saw Kyouya with them. He wasn't that depressed, not really anyway, though he could see why Dr. Yamada prescribed them. He seemed to force movements and to go to treatments some days. If he wasn't careful he could become severely depressed. Especially with what was always on his mind. He kept thinking about time. If this was really worth it, was he just prolonging the evitable? How much time did he have left? Years, months, he knew from the start the chemo wouldn't cure the cancer only slow it down. But, for how long? Would this give him enough time to find a donor or to make peace with this life? So many questions with no real answers, it was driving him crazy. He wasn't sleeping much at all and with the treatments making him tired all the time he needed one good night's sleep.

He watched Tamaki play, that was something else he thought about. Tamaki, he wanted to tell Tamaki something. Would he accept it though? Knowing Tamaki, no, he wouldn't. But then again maybe he would, things had changed, he changed over the years so maybe. Kyouya stepped away from the piano, he was feeling funny. He needed to eat something, this was the same feeling he got before he started treatment.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki stopped playing as he noticed the change in Kyouya's appearance. He tried to not overreact but he was being very sensitive to any change he saw in him.  
"I'm fine, when is Angela coming back?"  
"She should be here soon, she left this morning to pick up some things."  
"Okay." He headed into the kitchen to grab something to munch on until then before he felt worse. "You can play again, I'll be right back." He waved to Tamaki as his back faced him. Tamaki stared after him until he vanished behind the kitchen door.

Tamaki looked up from the piano as he finished the song. He didn't see Kyouya but he was probably eating something. He should too, maybe he didn't hear Angela come back home. That wouldn't be a first. Ever since he started playing the piano again he found he tuned out more, not the best thing to do but he couldn't help it. Tamaki walked into the kitchen and stopped, he didn't see Kyouya at the island or table. He heard water running, his head snapped to the sink, Kyouya was standing there but he didn't look good; his whole body was shaking.

"Kyouya!"

Tamaki sat in the waiting room chair; he couldn't stop himself from shaking from his nerves. He decided not to call anyone until he knew something. The decision to rush Kyouya to the hospital came when Tamaki saw how pale and out of breath he was. Tamaki was trying to stay positive; he didn't want to think things had taken a turn for the worse.

"Mr. Suoh?" Tamaki looked up at the nurse standing in the doorway. He had gotten to his feet faster than he ever thought possible.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Mr. Kyouya Suoh will be just fine." Tamaki relaxed and allowed his breathing and heartbeat to go back to normal. "It turns out his red blood cell count became too low, this is a common side effect to the chemotherapy. They are giving him a transfusion and plan to monitor him for the next forty-eight hours. I can assure you that he should be back on his feet soon. If you care to follow me I will take you to him, he is up."

Tamaki walked in to see Kyouya staring off in the opposite direction. Why was he avoiding him, Kyouya shouldn't be ashamed of anything.  
"I need to apologize for making you worry."  
"Don't apologize for there is no need. Well you look better then back at home."  
"Tamaki, I want to talk to you about something."  
"The doctor says you'll be fine."  
"It's not about that."  
"Oh…okay." He grabbed Kyouya's hand only to have him pull it away. He looked at Tamaki; he was completely serious with what he wanted to say.

"I want a divorce."

0o0o0o0o0o

Okay so I know a few people hate me for cliff hanging and I know people aren't going to like this but. I don't think I will update this story for a while, I will finish it I swear but for personal reason I can't update every few days like I have been. I am sorry. I love this story and the people reading but I need to stop so I can make this story good and stop it from sucking among a few personal things. Love you all, I promise to pick this up as soon as I can.

~Femalefighter~


	10. Nothing but No Part 1

Chapter 10  
**Nothing but No part 1**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

"What?"  
"I want a divorce."  
"No! I won't do it but why? Why ask for it?" Tamaki was taken completely off guard by Kyouya's statement. He was serious, Kyouya had thought heavily over this.  
"Must you really as why? Tamaki, I, being here, having what happened, happen; putting you though all this with me has put my thoughts together finally; I don't want to involve you anymore than I already have."  
"No way, I won't agree to this!" Tears brimmed in his eyes, how could Kyouya even consider this? "If you're really serious about divorcing me than hurt me!"  
"What are you talking about, I have already hurt you."  
"No! Don't give me that! How many times must I tell you I won't just abandon you! You fought hard for us to be together why are you so willing to give up all you tried to gain? Don't tell me you don't think it's worth it anymore!" He let his inner emotions break through the wall. There was no way he would ever give up on Kyouya without fighting every step of the way. "If you want to end it fine, but I'll only do this if you hurt me. Cheat on me, abuse me something that warrants it, then and only then will I agree to file for a divorce."  
"Tamaki, why are you making this difficult, I am thinking about you?"  
"No you're not, if you were than you wouldn't say such stupid things!" He calmed down; he could see he wasn't helping any. "You need rest so I'll see you tomorrow." Tamaki took one last look at Kyouya and walked out, leaving him to his thoughts.

Tamaki sat on their bed, Kyouya's words echoed through him. That explains why he seemed so out of it lately. How long had Kyouya been thinking about this and was he hiding something else? It didn't make any sense, why would Kyouya feel like he had to push him away? Kyouya was the one that chased after him when Tamaki ran to New York. Kyouya was the one that fought to bring him back; he went through so much so they could be together. How dare he let this come between them. Tamaki laid back and rolled over onto his stomach, he felt like such a child. The urge to scream was building, maybe he should. He was alone after all so no one would hear him. Shoving his face into his sheets he screamed, as hard as he could he didn't stop until he was out of breath. It helped, he felt better, letting out all he locked away since the start of everything. Sitting back up Tamaki slid off the bed, he was feeling better and needed to keep his mind busy. Walking downstairs he decided to grab a snack and head into their office, the internet would keep him busy for a while.

Kyouya stared at the wall, he couldn't keep the smile from his face, though he felt bad for what he did.  
"No." echoed through him. He didn't really want to divorce Tamaki, he loved him so much. Through he knew that when you love someone you have to let them go. He needed to give Tamaki the option to leave, to know he wasn't forcing Tamaki down with him. Tamaki deserved the chance to let him go if he wanted, since he wanted them to stay together though Kyouya would comply. They would stand side by side until death, only then they would part.

Tamaki opened the draw of their desk looking for paper. Boredom brought him to an IQ test and he couldn't do some of the questions in his head. He couldn't believe there was none where they always kept it. Moving folders he heard something rattle. That was strange did something break? Looking deeper he tried to figure out what that noise was. Knowing his luck the desk would collapse as he tried to look inside the draw.

"What the…?" Tamaki pulled his hand out as his fingers wrapped around a bottle. "A medicine bottle?" Spinning it around he looked for what it was, he wasn't even sure what a bottle was doing there to begin with, and why would Kyouya hid it? Palix; he knew exactly what that was for. Did Kyouya feel like he had to hide it from him just because he personally didn't trust them? Tamaki understood that depression could occur in cancer patients, but could this from something prior to the diagnosis? The date was from a few weeks ago but it didn't mean much. Maybe that's why Kyouya hid it? Could he have been depressed and just never wanted to tell him? Why though, they both promised to not keep secrets like this? What else was Kyouya hiding from him?

That night Tamaki talked to Annie-Sophie before speaking to Michelle. He loved having his mother back in his life as well as becoming closer to his father. He wanted to let them know what was going on and he needed to talk to someone about all that happened earlier, maybe he could figure something out. The thought of divorce hurt him more than the thought Kyouya hiding the fact that he was on an anti-depressant.

"René, maybe he said it only based on what had just happened. I know he still cares deeply for you so try not to over analyze. As for the medication could he not have told you solely based off the fact that you never took any yourself and because of your career. Kyouya may have thought that telling you would make you worry over him. We both know he isn't fond over people worrying over him."  
That was what he figured but it felt good to hear someone else say it.  
"René, I firmly believe that you both will work it out."  
Tamaki was glad he talked to someone; he cleared his mind of doubt. Everything would work out he was sure of it. Their love was as strong as ever and he wouldn't let Kyouya go without a fight.

Kyouya woke up to the sound of the nurse talking to someone, what time was it? He hated being here, time never moved when he did look at the clock and the environment was depressing, not that he expected people jumping for joy and always seeing happy people but still it was as bad as walking into a funeral. And he was sounding like Tamaki, that's it he needed to go back to work.

"Good morning Kyouya, René will be here later. He had to run to his office for a little while. I hope you don't mind that I came."  
He would never turn Annie-Sophie away but he wasn't sure he was in the mood to talk. She was here because Tamaki told her about what was said yesterday it was obvious.  
"Kyouya, I know you grew up very differently than René but you must remember he will always be there for you. He hopes that you can talk to him about anything just as he does for you. I do hope you never feel as if you have to push people away when trying to tell them something because there are plenty of people that love you and will listen."  
"I understand ma'am, thank you." He turned away from her, her face still reminded him of Tamaki's, he knew he messed up and hurt Tamaki he couldn't look into that face, into those eyes and feel like he wasn't hurting him again.

Tamaki arrived at noon; he wasn't going to show up to give Kyouya space if he wanted it. Annie-Sophie told him not to wait, let them work it all out now.

"Are you feeling better today?" Tamaki walked in carefully, he didn't want to upset him in the slightest.  
"Why do you seem scared of me?" Kyouya couldn't figure out the look on Tamaki's face it didn't fit the body language.

"Kyouya, I've thought a lot about your request and I still can't agree to it, I'm sorry but I just can't do it."  
"Tamaki I…"  
"No, let me finish, I know we can work this out, as soon as we stop all the secrets we can move past this."  
"Tamaki I…"  
"Why Kyouya? Why hide something from me? You should know I wouldn't care if you needed to take medication." He threw the bottle on Kyouya's lap. "It hurt me more that I had to come across it while looking for something completely different then if you would have just simply told me. I would have understood completely and I wouldn't feel any differently towards you just because you were on an anti-depressant." Tamaki stopped he didn't want to say everything so soon but he couldn't help it. This was who he was and at long last that old self was coming back, for both of them who they were was taking over who they were becoming; and this was something both had been looking for.

"Tamaki, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hidden this from you. This was my miscalculation. I just didn't know what you think or if you would act differently towards me."  
"I know what works for one doesn't always work for another. My choice was my choice and your choice is your choice. But Kyouya I need to ask…are you okay? You haven't tried anything have you?"  
"No Tamaki, I'm okay I can promise you that."  
Tamaki sat down next to the bed and relaxed, he trusted Kyouya to tell the truth. They both knew better than to lie about something so serious.

Neither spoke to each for a while, both were scared of upsetting the other over the subject on their minds.  
"We can work it out, can't we?"  
Kyouya looked at the sadness in Tamaki's eyes. How could he continue to hurt him time and time again?  
"I never should have mentioned it yesterday."  
"No, you should have, I can tell you were thinking about it for awhile. But why? What makes you think a divorce is the best option?"  
"Tamaki, I needed to give you the option to leave if you wanted. I..." he stopped unsure how to put his thoughts into words. He hardly spoke about his motives for something.  
"…Leave…why would I leave? I've told you from the start that I would always stand besides you. What would make you think I would want to or even could leave?"  
"I had to give you the chance okay!" 

I was surprised by the anger in Kyouya's voice, but it didn't seem directed at me. Was he angry at himself for thinking that I would leave if given the choice?  
"I don't know why your upset but don't worry about it. Let's forget this happened so we don't dwell on it."  
Kyouya looked back at Tamaki before resting his head on the pillow. "If you insist."  
With that out of the way they could focus on happier things like Kyouya going back home tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya sat on the examining table in the doctor's office, Tamaki sat in the corner. Both knew this wasn't going to turn out to be a completely happy visit. Four months ago today Kyouya started both treatments. While radiotherapy ended a while ago he had to make sure the tumors didn't come back in his brain. Dr. Yamada also needed to discuss further plans in the chemo. Kyouya had told Tamaki his plans the other day and while he wasn't pleased with Kyouya about it he would back him up. Both men shifted their bodies as the doctor walked into the room.  
"Well you are still cancer free in all areas of your brain. Any vision problems you are having is due to damage the cancer cells previous to their removal. Is it hard to see things as in change of eye strength?"

"No, they just get blurry at times if I look too hard and it can hard to focus."  
"Yes, sadly that does sound like damage but note that you caught it before it claimed you sight completely. As for continuing your chemo…"  
"I want to stop it. I know it will never cure me and I can't stay on it until a donor is found."  
"Are you sure you want to stop treatment?"  
"Yes." Kyouya couldn't take it anymore; he was tired of fighting for time. He wanted to enjoy what he had, he wanted to stop sleeping the days away and be with the ones he loved.  
"I need to inform you that if you stop treatment and a donor is found you may not be healthy enough to receive it. There is a drug that is just gaining support, if you don't want to be on doxorubicin anymore I would consider this."  
"Kyouya…" Tamaki slid forward in his chair; he knew Kyouya wasn't stopping this due to money. They had enough to pay the bills if they hadn't already been covered by insurance. No, Kyouya just didn't want to be hooked up to the drop anymore; he couldn't handle the light sensitivity, the lack of energy. He would be with Michelle since she was now back at home with them but he felt like he was never with her. "Maybe you could try this, it couldn't hurt right?"  
"I'll leave you to think it over for a moment." Dr. Yamada walked out for a few minutes to give them time to talk and hopefully change Kyouya's mind.  
"Tamaki I thought we decided."  
"That's before we knew, you want to feel as good as you can for as long as you can right? Doing this will make that possible."  
"But will it truly be worth it, am I giving myself six more months to be exactly as I am now or will I actually be able to enjoy my time?"  
"I believe this will help you embrace your time." He hated talking about the time left, it wasn't official but time had always been on Kyouya's mind from the very beginning. The doctor couldn't give him an answer though and that always upset him. "Just try the medication if it does nothing than it does nothing but you won't know until you try."  
Kyouya could see the determination in Tamaki's eyes. That determination never faulted and had been the constant driving force for him up to this point.  
"I need to know more I make my final decision."  
Tamaki slid back in his chair and smiled. "But of course."

0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Kyouya was glad he let Tamaki talk him into the medication. While it took a while for his body to get use to ending of the first one and the start of the new one but now that he was adjusted he felt better, making it well worth it. He sat in the office, he was always there it seemed. At times he would feel odd and when that happened he preferred being alone. He knew what was coming, Dr. Yamada told them both a little over a week ago. He rested his head in his hands, his birthday was coming up in two weeks; he didn't want to think about it. Who knew where he would be; how he would feel.

"Daddy K?"  
He looked up to see Michelle standing in the doorway.  
"Daddy, are you okay? You and Daddy T seem upset by something." She walked in and stood next to his chair. Why did children have to pick up on everything? He lifted her up to place her on his lap. He wasn't supposed to but at this moment he didn't care. It had been far too long since he held her. How much longer could they hide the truth from her? Sooner or later everything would be exposed, why not get it over with before they were forced.  
"Michelle….you need to know something. I am very sick and there may come a time when I won't be here with you anymore. But, no matter what know that I love you and I will always be watching over you,"  
"Why would you have to leave? I don't want you to leave and I bet Daddy T doesn't want you to either. What if you just rest for a while won't you get better, that's what you tell me when I get sick?"  
He pulled her close to him, how could he tell her he was dying without telling her he was? How could he even bare to leave her, why was fate so cruel? He fought with himself not to cry with her in his arms. He needed to stay strong for now. Why upset her more?

That night Kyouya laid in bed and watched Tamaki get ready to join him.  
"I take it you told Michelle what is going on? She started to ask me a lot of questions as I was trying to get her to go to bed."  
"I can't hide it anymore, sooner or later she would find out."  
"I know." Tamaki slid under the covers and faced Kyouya. He couldn't help but think of how much longer he would have to see his face before he fell asleep each night. How much longer would he be able to feel Kyouya's arms around him? He tried to get his eyes to shut and stay shut, he hated to think of such things but so far the one thing both feared was the only thing that was going to happen.  
Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamaki. He needed to feel him close. How much longer could they be like this? How much longer would Kyouya be able to sleep with Tamaki pressed close to him?  
"Tamaki?"  
"Yea?"  
"I love you."  
Tamaki opened his eyes to look into the black eyes staring at him.  
"I love you too." 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know this was longer to update then usual but a lot has been going on here and I just couldn't write. I want everyone to know that they shouldn't kill me yet because I haven't done anything but totally screw Kyouya over. I need to read every page of research BEFORE I write about it…I'm so mad at myself. Also Come What May was playing as I typed the last paragraph so that wasn't the greatest thing ever. I love you all, though you all probably want to scream at me….*gets ear plugs* go for it. I'm working at Part 2 now so…

~Femalefighter~


	11. Nothing but No Part 2

Chapter 11  
**Nothing but No Part 2**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

A/N- I don't know if FF changed the font mid story but if they didn't and you can't read it please let me know.

Everyone sat at one of the best restaurants in town for Kyouya's twenty-fifth birthday. He was content on just staying home but Tamaki and Michelle insisted on going out. Once they arrived he saw why. Fuyumi, Hiroshi and Ken were waiting outside for them and the rest of the gang was sitting inside at their table. They had been getting together at least once a month; this month was apparently so they could spend the weekend before his birthday with him. Both he and Tamaki invited Angela but she didn't want to be a bother, she did promise to make him his favorites on Monday though. Kyouya wondered if she declined because she knew what Tamaki had planned.

"So Haruhi, you graduate next month correct?"  
"Yes, December 12th to be exact."  
"Any ideas where you are planning to work?"  
"I was offered a job at the firm my mother worked for and I would be under the guidance of Kousaka-san until I am completely settled."  
"Well good luck with that. I take it your moving back to Tokyo than?" Kyouya was glad Haruhi sat across from him; he could tune out Hikaru mocking Tamaki like he always did. While it was fun to watch he grew tired of it after a while.

"Yes, actually I'm going to move in with Hikaru and Kaoru until I find a place of my own."  
She looked down at the table as suddenly all eyes were them. Apparently they hadn't told anyone of this arrangement yet. Kaoru started laughing. "You should have seen Hikaru ask Haruhi to move in after graduation, it was priceless."  
"Kaoru!"  
"Oh come on Hikaru, you know it was funny, Haruhi even laughed at you." Kaoru went on to tell everyone about how they had both gone up to her school as they always did, when Hikaru decided to tell her his thoughts. He failed to do it over the visit and screamed it out of the limo window as it was pulling away to head back home.

"I'm the loser, huh Hikaru? At least I could ask someone to move in with me without shouting it out a car window." Tamaki couldn't help but get Hikaru back now that he had the chance.

Between all the conversations going on the hours flew by. They decided to head back to their houses when Ken and Michelle started getting tired. It was great to have everyone together; the only one Kyouya talk to most times was his sister. Haruhi called when she could. It was apparent she missed being around everyone, you could hear it in her voice.

Kyouya sat at the foot of Michelle's bed and watched her sleep. It was strange, when he was with everyone he would revert to as he was in high school, the shadow king, and hardly ever opened up about much. Yet, when he was home he would be the family man that he was. He couldn't find a balance between the two.

Tamaki sat downstairs and gently played the piano so he wouldn't wake Michelle. The night was still relatively young and he didn't have anything to do since Kyouya insisted on putting Michelle to bed. Tamaki also wanted to stay by the front door and wait for Angela who had called asking if she could pick something up that she left behind. She had a key but he felt it would be rude to not at least be downstairs. Kyouya joined him in the living room, he looked exhausted, why didn't he go to bed?

"Tamaki, Kyouya?"  
Both heard the front door open, Angela was here. Tamaki stopped playing to meet her in the hall.  
"Sorry to stop by so late."  
"It's no problem." Both walked down the hall to where a shopping bag laid. Both laughed as they saw her apartment key sitting inside of it.

"Good thing you came back huh?"  
"Yea if not I would be sleeping outside." She hadn't realized she didn't have it; she came back for the bag which was for someone else. The two started talking before Tamaki heard his name. What was this feeling? It scared him. Angela walked out behind Tamaki to see Kyouya in the hall, his face looked drawn out, and he looked in pain.

"Tamaki, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Of course," He turned to Angela and whispered, "Please do me a favor and do not go right away."  
She nodded and watched both of them walk into the kitchen. It pained her to see Kyouya so sick. To her both of them were her younger brothers, though she was actually a year younger than Tamaki. They offered her work and a place to stay, though she turned down moving in with them. In return Tamaki bought her a car so she wouldn't have to be reliant on public transportation. Angela wasn't crazy about that idea either but she was grateful, it did make life easier.

"Angela!" She turned to see Tamaki in the doorway; he seemed upset, something was wrong. "Please keep calling Dr. Yamada for me and tell him I'm having an ambulance come for Kyouya." He tossed his cell to her. "He is number four in my speed dial."  
"Tamaki, I'll take you it will be quicker."  
"No, if you wouldn't mind staying here with Michelle, I don't want to wake her just yet."  
She knew exactly what that meant, "number four got it."

Tamaki turned around to see Kyouya. He was getting sick in the sink. The moment they had feared the most was upon them. Kyouya sank to his knees; the pain was getting to him. He clutched his side from instinct. Tamaki walked over to him and pulled him close.

"Tamaki, it's…"  
"I know."

"Tamaki, I finally got through to Dr. Yamada, he is heading over there now and the ambulance is here."  
"Thank you again Angela." He stood, helping Kyouya to his feet. "Keep my phone; I'll call you on it later." The EMT's walked in to take Kyouya from him and help him to the ambulance. He refused to leave on anything but his own two feet.

The ride there would be one Tamaki would never forget. To see Kyouya in so much pain and be helpless to comfort him was horrible. Both knew this would only be the beginning of the pain though because so far the cancer hadn't spread out of his liver. The doctor told them that this was rare but could happen thanks to an advance in technology and medication, at this moment Kyouya couldn't decide it he was happy about that or not. They had known this day was coming but neither wanted to prepare for it. One scared that dwelling would ruin each moment they shared, and one not wanting to accept that a life they tried hard to create could end so soon.

Tamaki stood outside of Kyouya's emergency room, something that felt all too familiar. He waited while Dr. Yamada ran tests and hooked him up to machines. He couldn't wait to see him, both promised to stand side by side until they were physically torn apart, and this separation made every second that passed too long. He stood up from against the wall as the door opened, the nurse on staff walked out.

"Suoh-san, you can come in."  
He stepped in and was glad to see Kyouya up but he didn't look well at all. Not only was his face drawn out, but it was discolored and looked so tired. His body was taking a beating that much was obvious. What was on their minds now was how much longer could it push and fight before it gave in?

Dr. Yamada finished what he was doing and walked out to test the samples and to check the results of the tests. Tamaki walked over and tightly took hold of Kyouya's hand. They said nothing though so much was spoken. Kyouya was glad that Tamaki had stuck by him for so long; he didn't think he would have made it this far if he didn't. When the doctor came back both were anxious.

"Your enzymes are high and the results do show that your liver is failing. I am sorry."

Kyouya tightened the grip on Tamaki's hand as he heard Tamaki whisper, "Oh God." He had to agree on the thought, though they both knew what was happening back at the house. Somehow hearing it made it much more real.  
"So there is nothing more he can do then?" Tamaki tried to look at the doctor but he couldn't break his eyes from Kyouya.  
"I'm sorry but yes, Kyouya your body isn't strong enough to go through with the operation."  
"I still want to try it." Tamaki cut in before Dr. Yamada could speak.  
"Kyouya, what is he saying? Had he found a donor for you?"  
"Yes, Tamaki he just told me he was in the process of getting me a donor. I want to go for it."  
"Kyouya the chance of you making it through the operation is slim, right now your body won't handle the stress."  
"And if I don't try it I will die anyway, I want to take my chances no matter how slim." It took a while for Kyouya to get Dr. Yamada to change his mind about performing the operation.  
"I am still fighting to get it, so if your body doesn't get weaker and the tests come back that the cancer hasn't spread then I'll get you in for surgery."  
"Yes sir, of course."  
Dr. Yamada explained a few things that would happen to prepare him for the transplant before leaving both men for the night.  
"Kyouya I'm going to call Angela really quickly I'll be right back."  
"Why not home, nothing go is going to happen until tomorrow."  
Tamaki just looked at him, if Kyouya didn't make it through the surgery then this could be the last night they could be together, he wasn't leaving.  
"I'm sorry, go call."  
He whipped out Kyouya's phone from his pocket and called Angela as he promised. He let her know everything that was going on and she promised to bring Michelle as soon as Tamaki gave the word. He would have them come tomorrow, he would also tell the others than as well.

He walked back in and sat on the bed by his head. Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamaki's torso and brought him close. He planned to savior every moment they had now, come tomorrow he would either be able to start to plan for the future or have everything end. Tamaki repositioned himself and rested his head on Kyouya's chest. He watched as Kyouya slowly relaxed and fell asleep. He allowed the rhythm of Kyouya heart to help drift him to sleep soon after.

Kyouya woke up first and saw Tamaki still wrapped in his arms, his head half on the pillow the half on his shoulder. He couldn't help but wonder how Tamaki slept like that. Not wanting to wake him, Kyouya did the one thing he tried to avoid, he started to think. Every time he thought about anything he would over do it and that nowadays caused problems. As he watched Tamaki sleep he thought about what he was dreaming about. He could tell he was dreaming, his eyes were pinched in the corners. He had watched him sleep a few other times over the years and that was always a dead giveaway that he was dreaming and that it wasn't the greatest dream in the world. He wondered what Tamaki was dreaming about, was it about him?  
_Tamaki  
_Thinking of Tamaki pulled his thoughts deeper. What was Tamaki going to do if he didn't survive this? Would he be okay or would he fall? He promised Tamaki that he would catch him if he did but if he was no longer here than he would he turn too? Annie-Sophie and Yuzuru would make sure he was okay. Would Tamaki re-marry one day? He was still young and probably wouldn't have trouble finding someone with his looks. He didn't care if Tamaki did re-marry so long as he was happy with whomever. The more he thought of Tamaki the sadder he became, their past came back and he couldn't help but remember all they had gone through over the years. Ever since the beginning, when he first met Tamaki, that seemed to be ancient history now, though in reality it had been only eleven years ago. How time flew by. Where had it all gone? As he thought of Tamaki he remembered something, something he knew both would enjoy while they could. Reaching across he went into Tamaki's pocket and pulled out his own phone. If he remembered correctly Angela had Tamaki's phone and if not she was at the house watching Michelle.

"Angela, I hope I didn't wake you."  
"Kyouya?" She was surprised to wake up to his voice, "Can I help you with something?"  
"Yes, actually I need you to do me a favor later." He told her what he needed and she happily told him he would have it soon.

Tamaki shifted as his eyes opened. He was sore from sleeping in an odd position. He wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world though, no, he would; more time.

"Good morning Kyouya. You're up early."  
"Well it's hard to sleep with someone so heavy on top of you."  
Kyouya couldn't help but laugh at the look of disgust on Tamaki's face.  
"I am not heavy! I don't know why you are being so mean." Tamaki turned his back to Kyouya.  
"Oh get back here, you know I was only kidding."  
Tamaki turned back around and sat back on the bed as the nurse walked in.

"Good morning Kyouya-san, Tamaki-san. Tamaki-san, we could have made sleeping arrangements for you."  
"Oh it was fine, we didn't have a problem, did we Kyouya?"  
"I don't know talk to the part of me you crushed."  
Again he laughed as Tamaki's face dropped, the nurse laughed at the apparent joke and Tamaki's reaction. She stopped to take some readings off the machines.

"Dr. Yamada will be here soon. I believe he is in a meeting to get the organ." Both nodded at her, it was easy to forget that donors were hard to find because of the obvious factors attached to them. While Kyouya was in bad shape he didn't believe he topped the list so he still might not get the transplant. She finished up and walked out. Tamaki walked into the attached bathroom to wash up a little. He wasn't planning on going home anytime soon and his face felt dirty.

Kyouya knew he walked out for a second to clear his mind. Tamaki was easy to read, now that he knew how to. Tamaki was thinking about what the nurse said and from the look on his face it went with his dream. When he walked back in both tried to talk about something lighter to stop dwelling on the possible negative things coming. When Dr. Yamada did finally walk in both froze and silently prayed for good news.

"Kyouya you are set for surgery today at noon. Do you have any questions?"  
"How long does the recovery process usually take?"  
" Should all go as expected you will be in ICU for about twenty-four hours. During that time and a few days after you will be hooked up to at least one drainage tube after that you will need to stay so we can make sure your body has no other complications, usually most patients will stay about a week or two. Once home though you probably won't be able to go back to a normal life for another six weeks."  
That wasn't too bad, he could manage.  
"Anything else?"  
"No, I believe I am good, thank you." With that he walked out to get ready for the surgery in a few hours. Both looked at each other, this was really it.

"I…I'm going to call Angela…and the others."  
"Of course, here this will help." He handed Tamaki his cell phone. Tamaki hadn't realized it wasn't in his pocket anymore.

Kyouya tried hard not to think of it when Tamaki walked out but it was hard not to. This was it, he either would come out of surgery or he wouldn't. While he didn't want to, he had to; he had to say good-bye to everyone just in case. But how would he do it without letting the words slip his tongue?

Angela and Michelle arrived first with Fuyumi and Hiroshi almost right behind them. Michelle sat next to Kyouya though everyone could see she had been too scared to go near him at first. With the wires he was hooked up too and just by the discoloration in his face. With Tamaki's help and the playful attitude Kyouya still had from earlier she relaxed.

"Oh Kyouya, I have what you asked for do you want it now?"  
He made her come closer and whispered what he wanted her to do with it. Everyone looked at them confused.  
"Daddy K, no secrets. You say it is bad to hide secrets."  
"This is okay, this isn't a secret it's a surprise."  
"Oh, okay!" She forgot about it, though Tamaki still looked lost.

Within the hour Tamaki's parents and the members of the former Host Club joined them in the room. Normally Kyouya would have objected to everyone around him, but he didn't know if this would be the last time he would ever see them again. He wasn't even sure if they knew of that possibility. As it got closer to eleven everyone started to head to the waiting room,  
"I'll see you later right Daddy K?"  
"That is the plan."  
"Promise?" She stuck out her pinky and made him promise her.  
"Promise." He locked their pinkies to complete the promise. She walked out with Angela so Tamaki and Kyouya had time to themselves before Kyouya had to be prepared for surgery. Kyouya opened the case he had Angela bring in earlier, he handed Tamaki one ear bud and kept the other for himself.  
"What is this for?"  
"You'll see."

He played with the device until he found what he was looking for. Tamaki was surprised by what he heard. He didn't know Kyouya still listened to this song.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time _

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

As the song continued to play Tamaki reached over and switched to a song, while he loved this song he wanted something that didn't feel so one sided. He switched to a song he knew Kyouya could never forget even if he wanted to. Since Tamaki played it all the time. This was their song, one that held a place in their heart, now and forever no matter what happened today.

_Never gonna alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall…  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone._

Tamaki brought their heads together.  
"I love you. I'll be waiting for you when this is over."  
He kissed his lips for what both hoped wouldn't be the last time, before standing up. A few nurses walked in to start disconnecting a few of the machines.  
"I'll see you later. I love you too."

Tamaki sat with everyone in the waiting room, they had hours to wait. Dr. Yamada said anywhere from four to fourteen, everyone was prepared to wait.

"Daddy T; Daddy K will be okay. He promised me so everything will work out. Please relax."  
Michelle had this look of concern on her face as she tried to get him to relax. Ever since Kyouya told her he was sick she tried her best to lift both of their spirits and tried to never let them down, though she never had before. They had tried to get her to take it easy, she was seven, and she shouldn't have to act all grown up. They didn't want her too, she deserved her childhood. Tamaki lifted her onto his lap, she had gotten so big; where did the time go?

"Your right, I'm sorry." He started messing with her making them both laugh. Everyone watched the two of them play with each other which helped lighten the tense mood. Tamaki knew that what was going on down the hall was serious and dangerous but he knew you had to smile in tough times to help you pull through.

It had already been eight hours, most were sitting watching TV. Michelle was talking to Haruhi and Angela. Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's music case off the floor by his legs. They shared most of their music so that would help pass time. When he opened it he saw a piece of paper folded in a pocket, curious he pulled it out. It had his name written on the outside of it, when he opened it up he was completely lost. Since when did Kyouya learn how to write in French? It was definitely his hand writing but he never taught him anything like this, Annie-Sophie or an online program maybe? That was always possible. He noticed in the corner something was written it looked like it read MCR track 8.

Tamaki, I have a feeling your confused about how I learned French, thank your mother. I wanted something you could keep forever should something not go the way we planned. I chose to do this in French so this could be something only you would understand. I want you to never forget how much I love you, though I want you to move on whenever you want to. Years ago I told you that Love Conquers All, I guess I was wrong. I am sorry for lying to you. There is so much I want to tell you; so much I regret not saying when I had the chance. It's really true when they say to live every moment as if another will never come because you really never know. I hope you continue to smile, and change lives. I know you forever changed mine. From the moment I realized that you could see me as I really was I knew you would change me for the better. Seeing all we went through and did together I would say it was worth it. For I know we will carry our memories with us no matter what comes next. Remember I love you and I hope neither you nor Michelle stop smiling and play the piano. I will always be listening for it. See you again one day.

I love you Forever and Always,

Kyouya Suoh

Tamaki quickly stood and forced himself to not run out of the room. He just made it outside before he broke down crying. The cool breeze helped calm him as he sat on one of the benches. Putting in the ear buds he looked for something to help stop the tears. Every song brought memories, every song held a story in their lyrics.

_All that I'm after  
is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you.  
I think that all that still matters  
is love ever after  
after the life we've been through  
Cause' I know there is no life after you._

He quickly switched artists; he couldn't even stand his favorite band right now. It only made the tears come back. He found one band he never heard of and went to it. He wasn't sure if they were an American band or not. Did he want to listen to it though, it couldn't be worse than the letter could it? Thinking back to the letter he remembered the MCR and he clicked on the artist whose full name fit the initials if that's what it was. He went to track eight and stopped at the song title. Not really sure what to expect he pushed play.

_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you. _

Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know

That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

The song ended and Tamaki couldn't move, frozen by the power the lyrics held as they still rang in his ears.  
Tamaki wiped his eyes as he heard his name, he turned to see his mother and Michelle standing next to him.  
"Daddy T, two people are looking for you." He looked at Annie-Sophie in hopes maybe she knew who they were.  
"I've never see them before but Fuyumi seems to know them very well."  
"Fuyumi?" Suddenly he jumped to his feet, he had a pretty good feeling now who they were.

He walked back to the waiting room with Michelle and Annie-Sophie close behind. The two men turned as they heard the door open.

"Tamaki, it is a pleasure to see you again, though we do know is our fault for not coming around sooner."  
"It has been years, hasn't it? It is nice to see you both again. I take it Fuyumi called you?"  
"Actually no, we heard about everything going on since I am in charge of this hospital while my brother here is the lead surgeon."  
"I should be in with Kyouya now but I am forced to comply with his wishes of not seeing me."  
"Daddy, who are these two? How do they know Daddy K? Is he okay?" Michelle tugged his shirt for an answer.  
"Michelle these two are Daddy K's older brothers, they could be called your uncles."  
She looked at both men, how could they be related to her father when he never mentioned them before?  
They both introduced themselves to her before they sat down to talk to Tamaki. They felt horrible for not contacting Kyouya years ago but they weren't like him in the sense of giving up the family business. While they didn't agree on their father's ideas sometimes they didn't want to go against him. This business was all they knew. They admired Kyouya for being able to and having a life that was run completely by him.

Once they both had to leave things settled down again. Michelle sat on Tamaki and soon fell asleep on him. It was getting late, most were dozing off. Tamaki was forcing himself to stay up though he was exhausted from sleeping poorly the night before.  
"Tamaki, you aren't hurting anyone by shutting your eyes."  
He looked at his father, "No I'm okay."  
"Your eyes aren't staying open at all; if you fall asleep someone will wake you I promise."  
He wanted to fight with his father, how could he go to sleep now? With all that was happening. He looked at the clock it was twelve thirty in the morning, only a couple of hours left, hopefully.

Tamaki's eyes opened to a nurse gently rubbing his shoulder. He bolted up in the chair, nearly pushing Michelle off his lap.  
"You are Tamaki-san correct?"  
"Yes I am him."  
Michelle got off him as she woke up, she moved over a chair to go next Angela.  
"I want to inform you that they completed the surgery and everything went relatively well. The doctor and surgeon are going to speak with you shortly."  
"Of course."  
She smiled and walked out of the room, now everyone was waking up. Tamaki looked at the clock, three-thirty….it took longer than they expected. But everything went well right?  
"Is everything okay with Daddy K?"  
"Yes Michelle, I believe so." Both smiled brightly at each other.

Dr. Yamada walked in soon with the surgeon, everyone listened closely as the two spoke with Tamaki.  
"Overall it went well; the surgery itself went as any normal type of procedure. We did hit a complication as his body did what we thought would happen. We were able to get his heart going again so we both feel he will make a full recovery so long as no rejection occurs.  
"What chance is there of that happening?"  
"About ten or twenty percent at most, it's rare but it can happen. Kyouya just survived extremely slim odds, we both feel he will be okay."  
"That's great to hear, thank you." He followed them to his room while everyone talked amongst themselves.

He felt so relieved and excited, Kyouya did it. He beat the odds so now they could slowly move to gaining the life they wanted and had before.  
"Hello," Tamaki noticed he was up but just barely, the medicine was trying to knock him out. "Well it's all okay now, you did it."  
"Yea," no sound followed the mouth movement but Tamaki could read his lips. He grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead, knowing his immune system was weakened, he wouldn't risk anything.  
"I love you, Tamaki." He just barely whispered  
"I love you too, and Happy Birthday."

0o0o0o0o0o

14 typed pages and about 26 written, largest chapter ever written by me. Okay now to get back on topic with this story because believe it or not Kyouya getting sick wasn't supposed to be the theme of this. Also I learned that I could have saved Kyouya chapters ago…see I over looked that surgery could have been possible at early stages if a part of the liver is damaged, apparently a living donor and can help fix it. Yea didn't know that or I would have used that, sorry . But I didn't kill him; I wasn't planning on killing him though I knew I had to create some weird way to make it work and make sure that I kept it believable, I pulled a ton of strings. I need to go rest my hands from typing this bad boy. Review please.

~Femalefighter~


	12. Healing at Home

Chapter 12  
**Healing at Home**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Kyouya stood outside the house, it felt great to be home again and he hadn't even walked through the front door. After being hooked up to tubes and wires he felt free again, though he still hurt. That pain wouldn't go away for awhile; at least a few more months. He would deal with it though because he was given a second chance. Things would be different this time, sure he said that before but when you think it's all going to end your outlook usually changes. He already knew that the strong bond both Tamaki and he shared had gotten stronger over the last few weeks. Tamaki had come back into his room a few hours after he first saw him when he got out of surgery. Kyouya had been too drugged up the first time to really remember but he believed Tamaki had gone home and come back. This was good because it wouldn't have surprised him if he had stayed at the hospital even after they saw each other. It had been great having Tamaki there and smiling, it helped him deal with the strange feeling and the pain. Michelle had been all smiles when she was finally allowed to join Tamaki in one of his visits a few days after.

Kyouya was excited to start planning things again. The holidays were just about two weeks away and knowing he could spend them with his family instead if a hospital bed made him smile both inside and out. To watch Michelle count down the days until Christmas and to know he could help celebrate with her made him happier than he could explain. It only gave him more reason to be happy that he was alive, not only could he live with Tamaki he could live with Michelle as well and see them both again.

Tamaki was in their office on the phone with a client he guessed by the serious tone in his voice. With Michelle at school for a few more hours and being picked up by Angela on her way over he had time to himself. Not that he really wanted it but at least now he could relax at home. He couldn't really sit outside since the weather had gotten much colder so he was forced to light the fire place and read. Again he made it sound much worse than it was; he actually enjoyed reading by the fireplace when he could. Staring at the stack of books he dug out before he was hospitalized he tried to find the one he started, surprised it was in the middle and finished leaving him to randomly choose another one. It was odd how strange this felt, to be back home; it seemed like forever since he could do such simple things.

He stopped reading when he heard Michelle and Angela's voices from the front door.

"You're not going to like it."  
"But you said it wasn't scary."  
"It's not, but I know you. You won't care for the story, or the violence. Actually your parents would hate me if you saw the fight scenes."  
Michelle stopped as she saw Kyouya staring at them from the couch.

"Daddy K! You're finally home!" She jumped onto the seat next to him hugging him tightly.  
"I told you yesterday I would be home today. How was school?" He hugged her back  
"It was good. I made you something in school but you have to wait until later to see it."  
"Alright, if I have too. So what were you two talking about when you came in?"  
"I want to watch the movie Angela has in her car but she said I'm too young."  
"Well she is probably right Michelle. What was it called?" Angela was twenty-six and Michelle was seven. It was obvious that they didn't share the same movie tastes, though he not only gave her props for trying but also the look on her face when he said no. She was the best.  
"It was called opera…what was it called again Angela?" She looked behind her to ask of the title.  
"Look at you, you want to watch it but you can't remember the title silly. It is called Phantom of the Opera."  
"Wow, that's a show I haven't heard about in years, never less seen. Now I'm feeling old, I remember when that first opened live in France; it had sold out in a few hours for months. I heard the movie form was being translated over in Japanese but I didn't know when."  
Everyone looked at Tamaki who stood in the doorway of the office. He waved to Michelle as she waved to him not willing to let go of Kyouya's hand with her own.  
"Tamaki it came out today, I heard the show in France was really something else. I hope this is just as good."  
"I saw it back when I still lived in France and I know I went a couple times again in a little over six months. Please let me know how this is."  
"Of course Tamaki."  
Both Michelle and Kyouya were lost at the other's conversation.  
"So can I watch it too Daddy T?"  
"Sorry Kiddo, I'm going to have to say no on this. You're still just a little too young."  
"Oh no fair."  
Tamaki sat down next to her. "One day we'll have to go to France and see it, sound good to you Michelle?"  
"Yay!"

They all sat and talked for a while before Angela went to go make them all dinner. When she found out that Kyouya was placed on a strict diet for a while, she cracked jokes about it for days. He was a little scared, what was she planning? He was in the mood for great food no matter what it was as long as it tasted good, he really hoped he wouldn't have to wait much longer. They joked about it as she walked off. It was nice how well life fell back into its old groove. Michelle started playing the piano before dinner because after she would be forced to do homework. Kyouya still couldn't get over how well she played from such a young age.

"I wonder if my mother has a copy?"  
"Tamaki, do I want to know?"  
"That musical, I wonder if my mother owns a copy of it. It would be in French but I think you'll be alright with it." Tamaki stopped short of finishing his statement. He heard his tone change into something matter-of-factly and cold, just as it always did when he thought of something recently.  
"Why do I get the feeling you are upset at me over something? Though, I haven't been able to really do anything so I'll need you to fill me in."  
He never told Kyouya about finding his letter, he thought about bringing it up but something always held him back. And why was he thinking about it now? The letter itself didn't bother him for he did the same thing when he left. So why did this get to him so much? Was it not talking about it that was getting to him or was it a certain part that bothering him?  
"Tamaki?"  
He snapped out if his thoughts and stared at Kyouya who seemed lost.  
"Sorry, just forget it." Tamaki stood up to walk out of the room.  
"Tamaki?" Kyouya was so confused by Tamaki's change in attitude, clearly he was missing something. He didn't remember saying anything to offend him. Actually, he hadn't really said anything at all. The rest of the night Tamaki was back to his normal self, so maybe Kyouya had misinterpreted what happened earlier.

That night Tamaki sat on their window and looked up at the full moon. The light would still help him find peace; Kyouya sat by his feet and looked out as well. To know they could stay like this forever was the greatest feeling in the world. Tamaki hated to ruin this moment but he was scared that he would ruin much more if he continued to say nothing.

"I should have brought this up sooner but…" He fumbled in his pocket to pull out the folded letter and handed it to Kyouya. He had nearly forgotten he wrote it and wasn't even sure where he left it that Tamaki came across it.  
"What is it that you wanted to tell me but was never able to? I know it is wrong to ask but something tells me I should ask."  
Kyouya looked up from re-reading what he wrote.  
"What do you regret never saying Kyouya?"  
"Tamaki you need to understand that I wrote this when I thought I would never see you again. When you think tomorrow won't come you start to regret so much."  
Tamaki felt bad for bringing it up, he could tell Kyouya didn't want to talk about it.  
"I regretted knowing that once we both graduated and went to work the most time we spent together was once I had gotten sick..."  
"….Kyouya…"  
"I regretted that I never told you enough how much I love you. The one thing that I truly started to regret was never being able to do this again." He leaned across and brought their lips together. "I regretted never telling you how much I would miss you; miss your touch, your warmth. The thought of never feeling you again was unbearable." He kissed Tamaki again. "Did I answer your question?"  
"Mmhmm"  
"Good to hear."  
Tamaki was shocked by all that he said. He knew Kyouya loved him but he never spoke his feelings like this before. To be so forward with his thoughts, that wasn't something Kyouya did for anyone. He had decided to take advantage of the moment and let Tamaki know everything.

That night Kyouya held tightly onto Tamaki as they slept. Kyouya wasn't lying when he told Tamaki he missed him. To not feel him in his arms made him restless. It created such space, a void that begged to be filled. Tamaki wasn't about to complain, he had trouble falling asleep each night when he didn't feel Kyouya's arms around him. Neither fell asleep as quickly as they normally would have, they enjoyed this moment that had been long overdue.

Both men's eyes popped open from the banging on their bedroom door. It didn't sound urgent but still scared them both.  
"Tamaki, there better be a fire." Kyouya rolled back over in attempts to fall back asleep. He hadn't slept this well in weeks; being awoken suddenly didn't put him in the best moods. Tamaki started to laugh as he got up. Kyouya was home and apparently still not a morning person. He opened the door to see Michelle standing outside as he figured.  
"Daddy! Come on already let's go play in the snow!"  
He looked at one of the clocks, ten, they really overslept.  
"We'll be down in a minute." She ran off laughing in excitement. Tamaki didn't even know it was supposed to snow. "Kyouya, getup it's later than you think." He hid his face under his pillow.  
"Don't give me that you're such a child." He turned around to get dressed when he felt something soft hit his back. It was great to have Kyouya home again.  
"A pillow? Really?" He threw it back at Kyouya who was getting up. Both started laughing to only stop and laugh harder as they could hear their stomachs growl.

It was a good thing Tamaki asked Angela to show him a few things in the kitchen, with at least two feet of snow on the ground they weren't going to make her come for them. Again he questioned how he didn't hear about the storm.  
"Tamaki was it supposed to be this bad out?" Kyouya looked out the kitchen window, everything was covered in white; it looked beautiful.  
"Come on let's go play already!" Michelle had practically inhaled breakfast so she could go outside. She pulled both of them to the closet so they could all head out together. Kyouya had to stop Tamaki from worrying about him as they went outside. While he couldn't really get sick as he was still recovering he didn't have to stay locked indoors as long as he was careful it would be fine. Tamaki knew he was worrying but he couldn't help it. He almost lost Kyouya once; he didn't want to chance a second time.

After the holidays passed Kyouya again sat in the doctor's office, only this time he suspected good news. Waiting for the doctor though made him nervous. What was taking him so long to come back in? When Dr. Yamada walked back in making his heart stop, he was scared to hear the test results.  
"Kyouya you are fine, all the test results came back with normal readings. You are cancer free." He started to breathe easy again, the best words in the world right now were spoken to him."  
"I'm keeping you on the diet until you are completely healed so a few more months, though I am making some changes to it since you seemed to have lost five pounds; which isn't healthy for you." He handed him a paper with the new diet rules, "You're free to go and I'll see you in four months for a checkup once your medication ends. Then we'll talk about you going back to work and doing the things you normally would."  
Kyouya could handle a few more months of taking it easy if it meant not having cancer. Things were finally looking up; Tamaki would be just as excited as he was. He had planned to join Kyouya but he got an urgent call involving one of the centers. Tamaki was going to try and ignore it but that just wasn't possible. Kyouya wasn't going to stop him; he knew how much those meant to him, though he did seem to be stressed out over them lately. If it was serious Tamaki would tell him, they didn't keep serious secrets. Not anymore.

Tamaki stepped out of the meeting, things weren't going the way he hoped.  
"Tamaki, I take it things didn't go well?" Angela met him halfway, the others volunteers were watching them, all were as worried.  
"Yes you're correct, it seems everything is closing in."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Hope it can be saved." He started walking to the door. "Angela, promise me you won't speak of this at the house. Not until I talk to Kyouya"  
"Of course." They watched as a few more men walked out of the meeting room. Tamaki watched them too, the one in the center he couldn't break his eyes off of the man's face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So I have learned something interesting filler chapters are really hard for me. OMG next chapter is going to be great I can feel it. Sadly I can't start it until I study for a French test cause I can't afford it fail it. Wish me luck!

~Femalefighter~ 


	13. Fighting the Family

Chapter 13  
**Fighting the Family**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

What if it makes you lose faith in me,  
what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see  
And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key  
What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go

The beginning of June couldn't come fast enough for Kyouya. He had been given the green light to return to work, which helped since he was completely bored at home. Tamaki had been out of the house as he had returned to his old schedule and Angela had been working at the center as much as she could while Michelle was at school. He noticed both seemed troubled by something but Tamaki said it was due to law changes and now trying to change policies so he could abide to them and Angela told him she was facing family issues.

Kyouya woke up to the sound of his alarm, he still hated that sound but today it meant he could go back to work. He was finally completely recovered from the operation, and he could officially say he was cancer survivor. Other than the alarm sounding off he missed going to work. He never would have guessed working for a car company would bring him certain happiness. Growing up around the medical field he figured that would be what he worked in. Now years later he didn't even work in a semi-related field. Tamaki worked more in that field with his line of work then he ever would now. If someone told him this would be his life he wouldn't have believed them. How life could change by single events, it really made life interesting.

"Kyouya, welcome back." He wasn't surprised to see Hiroshi and a few others welcoming him back. Hiroshi probably told everyone in the office all that happened, not to mention he actually hadn't been here in at least a year or so. Before he told Hiroshi he was coming back he made sure it was okay that he would be allowed to. He had to take it easy for not only health reasons but personal as well. He feared that his vision problems would worsen with too much stress and he had an eight year old at home. He wanted to watch her grow up. Hiroshi was happy to agree to his terms he believed everything would be fine and work out, he was easy to please. Kyouya stared at the mount of paperwork he had to go over the coming weeks, life began again and with a faint smile he grabbed the first one.

With life finally getting back on track the days again seems to fly by. Though he made sure he always spent time with his family. Michelle seemed to growing up so fast and he feared that if he missed one thing he would miss a lot. He already seemed to be missing something as Tamaki would be locked in their home office most nights. Angela still seemed to be facing family trouble and denied any help from him. He felt bad for not being able to do anything to help her with whatever was going on. She had been a huge help to both himself and Tamaki over the last few years. He felt he should do something to repay her.

Tamaki sat at their desk scrolling over the number figures on the screen. It didn't seem possible there would be no way to fix this unless he used the joint account he shared with Kyouya that they used to pay the bills. How could everything spiral out of control like this? Even if he did use their account it still wouldn't cover all of this, they would be completely broke. He needed another plan or just give in and hand the centers over.

"Tamaki, your parents are here."  
Tamaki looked over the monitor to see Kyouya in the doorway.  
"Is everything okay Tamaki?"  
Quickly he closed the page and shut down the computer. "Yes everything is fine. I wonder what brings my parents here like this." He walked out behind Kyouya to see Yuzuru and Annie-Sophie in the living room talking to Michelle. They seemed to be in good moods so that helped.  
"René, Kyouya, I'm thinking of selling my house in France. I decided it's a good time to officially have me move in with Yuzuru."  
Neither were completely surprised by Annie-Sophie's statement, she had been staying with him since Kyouya got sick to stay close to her family. Since then she had only gone back to France a few times.  
"Are you sure your health will be okay here?" Tamaki loved the idea of having his parents under one roof again but he didn't want to see his mother fall ill.  
"That is part of the reason I didn't do this sooner, but I feel fine so now is the best time I believe. Also if you boys want I'll give you my house instead of selling it off. You both know its fine for the three of you to stay comfortably if you wanted to use it."  
Tamaki thought about it for completely different reasons than what Annie-Sophie had probably been thinking. Should things fall apart more so than they already had and they lost everything including the house they could move to France instead of living with his parents or the streets. The three of them could be comfortable there and both would be able to find work. Paris did hold all sorts of job positions.

"Tamaki the decision is yours since it is your mother's house. But I think Michelle wants you to hear her decision." Michelle sat between Yuzuru and Annie-Sophie bouncing up and down wanting them to say yes. She hadn't been to France since she came over to live with Tamaki and Kyouya, that was three years ago and she didn't remember much.

"Sure, we would love it. I guess I know where we are going on your next school holiday huh Michelle?"  
"Yay!"  
Tamaki let her smile take him over and smile back. He would do whatever he could to not move her, or any of them. He didn't want to move her out of Ouran and away from her friends. Knowing how important friends were to him he couldn't take them away from her.

_0o0o0o A few weeks later_

Kyouya sat in his office mid-day; he wasn't in the mood to go out for his lunch break. Hiroshi walked in unsure if now was a good time; Kyouya knew right away it wasn't work related.  
"Kyouya, how is Tamaki handling the takeover? I know those centers meant a lot to him"  
He just stared at Hiroshi, saying he was completely lost didn't even seem to explain how confused he was.  
"Hiroshi, could you please elaborate for me?"  
" What are you talking about, haven't you read today's paper?"  
"No, not yet, I forgot to buy one walking in earlier. What is going on, what takeover?"  
Hiroshi laid out a paper in front of Kyouya and pointed to the story in the side.  
_*Rumors are confirmed as hundreds of depression clinics are bought out.*  
_"What the hell is this!?" Kyouya pulled the paper closer. He had no idea what this was about; Tamaki said nothing about this possibly happening. He slammed the paper back on his desk as he finished reading the article, he was pissed off with Tamaki for lying about this, he wondered if this was the real reason Angela had been upset recently. Apparently this had been in the works for some time now so it wasn't like this came completely out of the blue.

"I am sorry if this is news to you, I didn't mean to expose any secrets, and I was merely concerned. We both know who this person is that is buying him out and I was concerned about how he was taking it."

Kyouya walked into the house finally getting home from work. He saw Tamaki sitting next to Michelle at the piano.  
"Michelle, do me a favor and go to your room for a little bit I need to talk Tamaki alone."  
"Daddy K, Is something wrong?" She could instantly tell he was upset, he never called Tamaki by his name to her unless it was urgent.  
"Now, please Michelle."  
She looked at them both and ran upstairs to her room. Angela was walking into the hall to leave for the night when Kyouya stopped her.  
"Angela, please make sure Michelle doesn't leave her room for a few minutes."  
Angela was scared by the harsh sound escaping with Kyouya's voice.  
S…sure if you would like me too Kyouya." She placed her bag and car keys on the table by the door and went after Michelle.

"Kyouya what's wrong? Are you okay?" Tamaki stood up; he could tell Kyouya was angry at something.  
"You tell me Tamaki. Let me lie straight to your face for months and let your boss inform you of the truth and we'll see if you get pissed off! Why didn't you tell me my father was on the verge of buying you out?!" He pushed a vase off the edge of a nearby end table, Tamaki stepped back as it crashed by his feet.  
"Why Tamaki, answer me! Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you!"  
"Because…because this didn't involve you! And when it first started you had been sick, I couldn't give you more to worry about."  
"I'll give you your second excuse but how does it not involve me? Are you really that stupid?!" The _only_ reason my father is doing this to you is to get back at me! I work under Hiroshi so he can't go after me without hurting himself but you are all alone _and_ in a field he can call a sub-branch of his main business. He is doing this to prove his point to me!" He stepped closer to Tamaki who again backed up. For the first time ever Tamaki was scared of Kyouya. They had never fought like this before and while deep down he knew Kyouya would never strike him he couldn't shake the feeling. Not with that look that had completely taken over Kyouya's eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry?! Your about to lose all you have worked hard for and your sorry?"  
"What do you want me to say? You were right I was stupid!"  
"Why did you go behind my back Tamaki, tell me why! You yourself said no more secrets and then you pull this shit!" He moved forward, Tamaki couldn't step back fast enough and felt Kyouya grab his shirt collar. Kyouya wanted him to look him in the eyes when he gave his answer.

"I messed up and I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. Please…please let go of me, Kyouya your scaring me!"  
Kyouya let go and stormed out of the room. Tamaki stood staring after him only flinching when he heard the front door slam closed.

Falling to his knees he could feel his face getting wet; that was all he could feel. The sound of the door slamming had shut down the rest of his body. It deafened him. What had he done? He screwed up big time; he knew from the start that he should have told Kyouya what Yoshio was doing. But, it wasn't just his father it was his brothers as well since the eldest was the successor of all Yoshio owned. Kyouya had been right in saying Yoshio was going after him to get to him to get to Kyouya, he knew that from the start. Why else would he try to take the centers away? They were all non-profit and weren't allowed to diagnosis people so they still had to see a doctor.  
He cried harder as that look of anger came back to his thoughts, he wasn't sure if it was directed only at him or Yoshio as well but it frightened him. He couldn't stop his body from shaking. In all the years he knew Kyouya he had never seen him with such anger in his other fights, while they had been bad were not as bad as this.

"Tamaki? Are you okay?"  
He looked up to see Angela in the doorway staring at him with such worry.  
"I'm so stupid."  
She noticed the broken vase on the floor and it wasn't hard to tell Tamaki was shaken up.  
"Tamaki, did he…"  
"No," He stood up, "I'm going to call a car for you to go home. Kyouya took yours when he left."  
"I can stay here if you want so you can go after him."  
"No, thank you but I need to stay here. I don't know where he would go to be honest with you. This has never happened before and he technically isn't allowed to be driving."  
"Well you have my number."  
"Thank you Angela."  
He tried to straighten himself out, he felt like a wreck and he figured he looked like one as well.  
"When you have a second Tamaki I would see Michelle, she is, worried to say the least. I know things look bad now but I know you both will work this out. There is no doubt in my mind that Kyouya still loves you."  
He couldn't answer her, right now he wasn't sure.

Once she was heading home he went to talk to Michelle. If Angela could hear them yelling at each other than so could she.  
"Michelle, can I come in?"  
He opened the door to see her lying in bed, it was only a little after five so she couldn't be sleeping. He could feel his heart break as he heard escaping sobs from her. Angela was right, Michelle was worried to say the very least. He sat next to her and rubbed her back since she wouldn't face him.

"Michelle, why are you crying, it's okay, everything will be fine."  
"Why was Daddy K yelling at you? Why did he seem so angry? Did I do something wrong?"  
Tamaki stopped, how could she think they were mad at her? She was still putting false thoughts in her head he thought they got her to stop with that so she wouldn't try to handle more than her age needed her too.  
"Of course he wasn't yelling about you. You did nothing wrong I can promise you that. Michelle when adults get upset over something they tend to raise their voice. This doesn't solve anything yet we still continue to do it. We also feel terrible after it happens though each person realizes they feel bad later than others."

Michelle still wouldn't look at him and he couldn't figure out why.  
"Michelle, please tell me what is upsetting you. You know you can tell me anything."  
She sat up and wiped her eyes, Tamaki could tell she had been crying for a while. Probably since she came upstairs.  
"You and Daddy K aren't going to divorce and move far away from each other are you? A girl in my class said her parents are divorcing and her dad is moving to Okinawa so she won't see him except extended school holidays. I don't want anyone to move to Okinawa." She dug her head into his side worried that he would leave; she heard Kyouya walk out and saw him drive away. Tamaki brought his arms around her in hopes he could chase away her fears.  
"No one is going anywhere Michelle, we will stay a family."  
"But I heard Daddy K leave, when is he coming back home?"  
He could feel her start to cry again. How could he promise her that everything would be okay when he didn't know? He had a lot to think about as well, how this would end was still unknown.  
"Michelle, I know I'm going to try and make sure we stay the family we are. You still love Daddy K right?"  
"Uh huh." He felt her nod her head up and down against him.  
"Than never let that love die, if you hold onto it than no matter the outcome we will still be connected."  
He wasn't really sure what he was saying. All he did know was that if this didn't work he didn't want her to hate Kyouya or himself. He had heard of too many cases where the children of divorced parents usually held some anger towards one or both parents after. He always wanted to see Michelle smile, though he knew it sounded childish.

"Come on Michelle, let's go downstairs. How about we do whatever you want tonight? You won't even have to worry about homework."He would try anything to get her to come out of her room and stop crying, she was making herself sick. "We can order from that takeout place you love so much and then we'll go from there. Sound good to you?"  
"Okay daddy."  
She pulled away and took his hand, together they walked downstairs to look at the menu.

Kyouya sped down the main roads, passing every bar and club. He never cared to and now couldn't drink so stopping was pointless. He had no idea where he was going, or or what exactly he was doing. Everything was speeding past him in a blur. The wind around him helped clear his mind, no wonder people made the comment about feeling the wind in your hair. The warm summer air around him set him free, escaping all that happened. He pulled over to the side of the road noticing the city was no longer in sight. As he stopped he realized what he was doing, he shouldn't be driving. While he was licensed he wasn't suppose to get behind the wheel of a car due to his sight problems. He could tell his vision was getting blurry as well; the stress of all that happened was affecting him. He messed up big time; he shouldn't have gotten so upset. Looking around the area of where he stopped he noticed signs for the line of hotels near the ocean. He was at least two hours from home. If he drove home now with his vision getting worse and the night approaching he would be putting a lot of people in danger. Pulling back onto the road he headed for a hotel hoping he could get a room for the night.  
The first place he stopped at had a vacant room, it had been busy with tourists but he still managed to get a room with a nice view of the water. Letting the sound and smell of the water clear his mind he focused on what he did earlier. He thought about how stupidly he acted. He thought about the look of terror on Tamaki's face when he got closer and closer to him. Did Tamaki really believe he would hit him? When did he become such a monster? He wasn't as mad at Tamaki as he was at his father, though he was upset at Tamaki. How could he lie to him, look him straight in the eyes and lie? That pain hurt him but it was over taken by what his father and older brothers were doing. His brothers had recently been trying to fix their relationship, ever since his operation actually. They had called him a few times when he went home, though he didn't want to speak to them until a few months ago. Now he wondered if it was to get closer to Tamaki so this whole thing wouldn't reach the press so soon. He hated his father even more for doing this, if Yoshio had a problem with him then he should handle it between the two of them. He had no right to drag Tamaki into this. No one messed with his family like this, no matter what, he didn't care if it was technically his family causing this problem, if you messed with Tamaki you messed with him and it meant war if you hurt them. He knew his father was ruthless and this is something he would have done if it meant he got his way. His father was proving to him that he still controlled his fate, that he could never escape Yoshio no matter what. Was Yoshio really that displeased that he was having a successful, happy life? Even though he had been shunned from a life he technically never had. His father made it clear that he was never going to be anything but the third son that worked for his brothers as just another employee so why did this bother him?

Again he let his mind go back to Tamaki, how could he have yelled at him so harshly? He had been trying to protect him from learning the truth; something that Tamaki had done for years; always hiding the truth behind that smile, not wanting to worry anyone. How could he fix this? How could he make Tamaki not see the monster he became earlier every time he would see his face?

Tamaki stayed at the foot of Michelle's bed until she fell asleep. He tried to forget about earlier when they were hanging out but now nothing was stopping him. When she was fast asleep he walked to his room and sat by the window and stared out. It was a clear night but only a part of the moon shone down. What would he do now? Should he forget all that happened or was this a sign? Could this be a sign of what Kyouya could become should he snap? Did he want to wait to find out? Would it be too late by then? Again he knew that Kyouya had never touched him but then again they never got so angry with each other before. Life had been pretty good for them up until now. Maybe all the drama that happened in past years had kept this moment; this sort of reaction locked away and now that everything had finally settled it emerged. Could life and a never fading love blind him from how Kyouya really was? What was he going to do? How did he decide something like this? How _could_ you decide something like this? To stay together and maybe go back to the way life was never again having these thoughts in one's mind, or stay and possibly be in an abusive relationship. How did people make the final call?  
Letting more tears fall he decided to let his heart decide on the answer. Whatever it chose he would live with and whatever consequences the decisions brought.

Realizing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep with all that was swirling around in his head he got up and walked back downstairs. As much as he hated the thought maybe today would be the one of those nights he needed help. It would be just this once so he doubted he wouldn't become hooked. Opening the medicine cabinet he searched for the bottle of sleeping pills he thought they kept around. Not finding anything he closed the cabinet and stared at his face in the mirror. He couldn't look at his eyes, he didn't want to see the troubling thoughts his soul was dealing with.

Tamaki sat on the couch and flipped through channels not really looking for anything. He hadn't realized it was nine thirty. He jumped in his seat as the phone rang; the remote slipped from his fingers and fell between the side table and the couch.  
"Crap." Letting the phone ring he tried to find the remote. He didn't feel like talking to anyone anyway. If it was urgent they would leave a message.

"Tamaki, I know the last thing you probably want to hear is my voice, which is understandable after the horrible way I acted. I just wanted to tell you that I am staying a hotel for the night since I am no where the house, and I don't trust my sight in the dark….I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. I am sorry Tamaki."  
He stared at the machine for a moment, a part of him felt relieved to hear that Kyouya was safe. That was one thing he could stop worrying about. Standing back up he cursed as his knee hit the lock on the side table. He felt a sharp pain course through his leg from the lock hitting his nerve. Why was today turning out to be so crappy? Once the pain went away he noticed the lock had opened and fell off the door, what a waste. Suddenly it dawned on him; this was perfect he found something to help him sleep. He grabbed the first bottle and closed the door. He hoped this wasn't too old, for he knew alcohol always made me tired and he wouldn't have to drink much at all to feel it.

Kyouya placed the phone back on the receiver and stared at the rooms ceiling. He needed to think of a way to fix this. If this could even be fixed he wasn't sure, Tamaki held the final decision since this was completely his screw up not Tamaki's. Whatever Tamaki told him he would agree with. He still believed things could be fixed but he knew fighting would only make matters worse.  
"SSShit." He rolled over, shoving his face into the sheets. He was a horrible human being and though he had known it for years this was the first time it ever really affected anyone else. Especially the one he cared for the most.

0o0o0o0o0o

Oh I sooo went there, I wasn't going to but my friend brought up a valid point. I touched upon every other major topic in life so why not add one more into this series, plus they needed a fight. Life isn't perfect and full of ups and downs, I want them to have every aspect of a real relationship and the struggles people face. My wrists are beat red from my keyboard and the laptop I'm using because I didn't want to stop until I finished typing up this chapter since it took me hours to do in general. I still love you guys and the reviews, though I know people don't like me too much right now.

~Femalefighter~


	14. Coming to Conclusions

Chapter 14  
**Coming to Conclusions**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face

Kyouya walked into the house around nine. He hadn't slept well last night and decided once the sun started to come up he would head home. He had to talk to Tamaki, he had to make things right. It was strange to hear the house so quiet, Michelle was home from school on summer vacation so there should have been some noise. As he walked upstairs he debated who to see first, should he try Michelle's room or his? Tamaki, he had to try to see if he could apologize.

When he walked in their room Tamaki was nowhere to be found. He froze as he saw a liquor bottle on the night stand. Vodka no less, had Tamaki really drank last night? It wasn't like him to turn to alcohol; he really hurt Tamaki yesterday for him to do something drastic. He had to find him, sooner now; both knew how he was affected with it in his system. And was he still drinking? Kyouya knew he had to find him before he hurt himself. He walked out of the room, beating himself up again for leaving. If he could control his temper better none of this would have happened. Hopefully Michelle was in her room and would know where he was.

Kyouya hadn't even gotten the door fully opened when Michelle ran to him.

"Daddy K, you came back!"  
With one look of her face he knew he scared her last night. She must have known everything that happened. He really was a monster, how could Tamaki put up with him for all these years?  
"Michelle, I'm sorry if I hurt you last night. I messed up big time, can you forgive me?"  
"Yes! I forgive you daddy. I was scared you wouldn't come back home and would be living far away and I wouldn't see you as much. Please stay with me and Daddy T, please."  
He watched as tears filled her eyes, she had been really worried. Again he thought of the monster he was. If it wouldn't make her cry more he would leave so he couldn't cause any more pain. He bent down to wipe away her tears, she nestled her head in his chest.  
"I'm so sorry Michelle." He brought her arms around to keep her close while she cried.

When she stopped crying she pulled away and wiped her face with her arm.  
"Michelle, do you know where Daddy T is?"  
"He went out in the backyard after breakfast. He didn't look good do you think he is sick?"  
"Maybe, come on Michelle let's go find him." Fear flooded through him as they headed downstairs. If Tamaki had been drinking than out back would be the worst place for him, with a pool that had up to twelve feet of water to dive into, disaster seemed to scream out to him. If anything happened to Tamaki he would never be able to forgive himself.

They walked on the back deck, Tamaki stood on the diving board.  
"Tamaki!" Kyouya ran down the stairs, leaving Michelle on the deck so he wouldn't have to worry about her too.  
Tamaki was about to dive in when he heard his name.  
"Kyouya?" Losing his footing from stopping suddenly he felt the board bounce, suddenly he slipped off the edge and into the water.  
"Tamaki!" Kyouya kicked his shoes off as he ran to the pool and dove in from the ground after him.  
Tamaki tried to get his senses together as he attempted to go up for air. Falling caught him off guard and he just barely inhaled as he hit the water. He grasped as he felt something grab him, losing the rest of his air. Feeling an arm around him, he was taken to the surface. Gripping to the side of the pool he coughed up the water he swallowed.

"Daddies are you both okay?!" Michelle ran down the deck and around the side of the pool to them. She held a towel that had been lying on the deck's railing.  
"I think so." Tamaki wiped his eyes and noticed Kyouya was next to him in the water only there was a large gap between them. So that was who called his name, he didn't have a chance to see before. He wondered if he just got home. Tamaki pushed up to get out of the water, he handed the towel to Kyouya as he got out as well. Tamaki noticed he was still in his work suit from yesterday. Kyouya wrapped the towel around the back of his arms and attempted to dry his glasses that managed to stay on his face when he dove in.

"Michelle can you go wait for Angela, she should be here in a few minutes."  
"Sure Daddy T." She ran to the gate so she could wait out front for her.

Tamaki didn't move from his spot, he stared at his feet dangling in the water. His chest hurt from the water intake and his right side hurt from hitting the water.  
"Are you okay Tamaki? Your side is beat red."  
He looked at his side, well it was red, he hit harder than he thought; so much for it going away sooner.  
"Yea, I'm okay."  
"Are you sure? Did you hit any other part of your body?"  
"No, I'm fine." He watched as Kyouya was closely examining him for any other marks. He moved away as Kyouya leaned over to look at his back.  
"Just stay away, don't touch me!"  
Kyouya quickly snapped back to how he was previous. He couldn't say anything, sorry didn't cut it. Tamaki wasn't about to forgive him so quickly, not that he wanted him too.

"Michelle said you didn't look well. Tamaki, why did you risk going near the water if you had been drinking? I…Michelle would have been devastated if something happened to you."  
"Who told you I had been drinking?"  
"I saw the bottle by the bed, I…"  
"So you just assumed I was drunk or hung over? Kyouya I know you think I'm stupid and okay while I may not make the smartest decisions all the time I'm not a complete dumbass!" He would have gotten up to walk away if his side didn't burn. "For your information the bottle never touched my lips, actually the seal was never broken. I brought it upstairs thinking I would but I decided against it after."  
"I'm sorry Tamaki, I overreacted. I didn't check to see if it was open, I saw it and couldn't find you and Michelle said you didn't look well so."  
"Is that why you dove in after me? Did you think I was drunk and not thinking straight?"  
"Yes, and no, I saw you on the board and panicked, I dove in when I saw you fall and hit the water, I was scared you were hurt. I realize now that you knew what you were doing and by me scaring you, you got thrown off and fell. No matter what I do I hurt you. I'm the dumbass, I always have been. I'm probably the reason you were choking too." He looked away, and thought he whispered under his breath, "I am such a monster."  
Tamaki looked at him, "I don't think you are a monster, I never would have stayed with you if you were." He stopped until Kyouya looked back at him, "We both screwed up big time, and I want us to try and fix it. I don't know if we can but I want to try. A part of me doesn't trust you but I know I still love you."  
Tamaki stopped again and looked back at the water; everything was so messed up and hard to sort out. He could tell Kyouya was thinking the same thing.

Haunted by the past  
A nightmare that seemed so unreal  
I wish that I could turn back time  
And spare the pain that we both feel  
And now we've changed  
Things will never be the same  
(Things will never be the same)

"Do you think starting over would help?"  
"I don't know; I know I messed up and lied to you again and again but, Kyouya I've known you for years and yesterday was the first time you have ever scared me. It makes me question everything."  
Kyouya stood up, "Your right, when you see the terror you place in the one you loves eyes you questions everything. I understand that you can't forgive me, and I don't want you too."  
"Kyouya…"  
"I'm going to make it up to you Tamaki, somehow I am. Right now I think that terror you saw in me should be placed elsewhere. What do you say in me helping you get back what is yours? Let's show Yoshio what happens when he messes with others lives and dreams!"  
"Kyouya what are you planning?" Tamaki got up, worried of what he was thinking.  
"Together we can prove to him that he holds no power over us. He can't tear our friendship apart, he couldn't than and he can't now. Could you get the records and statements to the centers and all the papers involving the buyout and takeover?"  
"I guess so, yea they are here, but, what are you planning to do?"  
"I'm going to pour my anger into something constructive until I can get help to deal with it better. I need to find a way to channel it better so I never make you worry about your safety when you are near me again. With what we both know I believe we can make this work. Tamaki, would you be willing to help me do that?"  
"I don't know really how to help you with something like that but I will try."

Tamaki watched as Kyouya headed to the house to change out of his wet clothes. He wanted to thank him for diving in after him. To know he had been worried about his safety and to try and help; it meant a lot. He could tell Kyouya hated himself for yesterday and wanted to change to save not only their marriage but their friendship as well. It did pain him to hear Kyouya sat that Yoshio 'couldn't tear their "friendship" apart' but he was probably scared to upset him if he said love. He knew he would love Kyouya no matter what. After the life they had already gone through he could never fall out of love with him. Kyouya was the reason he still had a life to live and he wanted him to never forget that.

Kyouya stood in their room and just stared, not really at anything but he didn't move. He thought about how he would change, his marriage and relationship with Tamaki depended on it. He also needed to make sure Michelle didn't learn his horrible behaviors, and to make sure that she wasn't scared of him. He wanted her to know she could always go to him for anything; that she would never be put down. He wanted to make sure he always encouraged her to follow her dreams. While he never told her not to, he feared that if he didn't change he would one day. As he changed into just plain jeans and a t-shirt he wondered if Tamaki still loved him. He knew he would always love Tamaki, he owed him so much. Tamaki had already changed him so much over the years, all for the better. He hoped Tamaki still loved him but he would understand if he didn't last night every previous fight played back in his mind, Tamaki always forgave him but he didn't have to.

"Hey Kyouya, I have all the paperwork you were looking for. Are you sure about this?"  
Tamaki walked into their room and stood by the door. Kyouya seemed to be staring out into space.  
"Of course I'm sure Tamaki." He got off the bed and moved to the door. "I want you to know I would do anything for you, no matter what it would be."  
Tamaki smiled as he heard that, though Kyouya had his back to him as he left the room and headed downstairs.

"Miss Michelle, it isn't nice to spy on your parents." Angela laughed at her attempt to scold Michelle for peeking into the kitchen where Tamaki and Kyouya sat to go over everything.  
"But Angela I can't help it. I want to make sure they stay together."  
"I get that but you can't decide that. You must trust that they can fix any problems they create." She looked through the crack in the door Michelle was using. She could tell neither had completely forgiven the other, both sat close but not as close as they usually had in the past. She could tell they were trying to give each other space.  
"Come on Michelle, no more spying." She pulled her away from the door.

Both men looked up at the door as they heard it close.  
"So what do you think Kyouya?"  
He put down the stack of papers he had just gone over. This would be hard to fix, but not impossible.  
"It will take time but I believe we could do it."  
"Kyouya, we don't have the money to buy them back. Yoshio has already changed so much making the value of each increase. I tried to buy them back before but we would have lost everything. I love the centers but not if it means I'm not able provide for my family and force us to live on the streets."  
"We can fix this Tamaki. The deal isn't official yet correct?"  
"Nothing went though yet but by the end of the week I'll have no choice. I'll have to sign them over."  
"That will be plenty of time. I need you to do me a favor though."  
He told Tamaki what had to be done, he agreed and got straight to it.

Michelle stopped playing the piano; she finally figured something out and needed to talk to Angela. She treated her like her big sister, someone she looked up to and could go to for advice. Not that she couldn't go to her parents but at times she felt they wouldn't understand and right now she didn't want them to worry about her while they worked out their own problems.  
"Michelle do you need something?" Angela stopped with the floral arrangement she was working on outside when she saw Michelle.  
"Angela, can I talk to you about something and can you tell me what you think about an idea that I have?"  
"Sure kiddo, what is it?" She motioned to have her sit next to her at the picnic table.  
"I want to do something for my parents; last night Daddy T and I spent the whole night together. It was a lot of fun but I could tell he was upset and missed Daddy K. I have an idea but, I don't know how to get it together."  
Angela listened closely to her idea, it could be pulled off. She wasn't sure if it would really help though.  
"Michelle," She tried a few times to get her words in order to explain her feedback properly.  
Your idea is fantastic but your parents need to work this out on their own. We both know they love each other. It's hard to explain why they can't just forgive each other and move on but they will do it."  
"So you don't think I should do it then?"  
"Not for this situation." She watched as Michelle's face saddened. "Michelle, I've been in your exact shoes so I know it's tough but I know your ending will be a happier one than mine was."  
"Really Angela, do you really think so?"  
"I do, hey isn't your parents anniversary coming up soon?"  
"Yep, it's in the first week of September, I read in on the calendar in their office."  
"Then how about you and me expand on your idea a little and plan it for their anniversary?" Michelle's face brightened.  
"Really?!"  
"Yep, we could even ask your grandparents to help, I'm sure they would."  
"What do want to add it my idea?" Angela began to explain what she was thinking about to her. Michelle couldn't contain her excitement, it sounded to be the perfect addition.

That night before Angela left for the night she went to speak to Tamaki and Kyouya.  
"Look, I understand that you both are upset with each other. Frankly, I don't blame either of you for you both weren't thinking. But, you both need to decide what you are going to do, now, whether you split or stay together you need to decide because you have a little girl that is worrying about you both. She will do anything to make this better. I have been that girl growing up, watching my parents fight constantly, fists thrown at each other, objects broken. It changes people, you lose respect for your parents, and you can never get it back even though you may yearn for it. Don't let it change Michelle; don't let her go through it. She can see the distance you both are placing around each other, she feels like she will have to chose a side, don't make her chose, even if you can't fix this make sure you both can be near each other. Tamaki you fear for her future and facing depression, keep this up and the chances she will, will dramatically increase. Go seek marriage counseling, go seek anger management, do what you have to. Make your final decision and then tell and explain it all to her."  
Both men looked at the ground, Angela was right; they couldn't keep going like this. It was obvious that something happened between them, they needed to decide what they were going to do and they had to do it soon.  
"Stop hiding everything from each other, talk it all out, every last detail, all that happened yesterday and in previous events if you had to. That is the only way you both will decide what is the right choice." With that she walked passed them and out the door. She couldn't hide the smile for her face, she wasn't really mad at them; she just wanted to open their eyes. Push them in the right direction.

They looked at each other, she was completely right.  
"Kyouya let's go upstairs and talk. She is right."  
"I know we need to figure out what is going to happen to us."  
They walked to their room to talk in private; it was the only room in the house besides the bathrooms that had a lock.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I didn't think I would be updating this fast, I'm torn with this chapter. I know the next one will focus on them trying to save what they both cherish so...fingers crossed that I do it right. Review please.  
~Femalefighter~


	15. Making US Matter

Chapter 15  
**Making **_**Us**_** Matter**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

A/N-Sorry for everyone that received multiple e-mails about this chapter, 3 atleast...I screwed up when I updated the file and didn't realize I uploaded the wrong chapter. Sorry

Michelle tried to listen in on her parents' conversation. She couldn't hear anything, was that a good thing or a bad thing? Well, they weren't yelling so that was a good thing, but if she didn't hear either talking than they weren't really getting anywhere which was a bad thing. Giving up she went back to her room before she got caught.

Tamaki sat on the bed and watched Kyouya who sat on the window. Both looked at each other without meeting their eyes. They knew what needed to be said to get the conversation going but both were scared of what would follow.

"I know you are upset with yourself but I'm the one to blame. If I had told you what was going on then you wouldn't have gotten so upset. I really _am_ stupid and your anger towards me was well placed."  
"What are you talking about? My actions yesterday are unforgivable because I wasn't mad at you. Well I was but I was more hurt than angry. Tamaki I really believed that we had gotten past all the secrets; we both promised each other that we wouldn't keep big secrets."  
"I know we did and at the time I was doing it for your health; once that was out of the way I planned to tell you everything, one so you know and two things was getting worse but then I didn't want your relationship with your brothers to stop again since you were all starting to talk again."  
"So you'll let them take away all you love?"  
"You're what I love! Yes, while I am saddened by the thought of possibly losing the centers and have to watch them be turned into something for the benefit of a wallet increase but they don't matter to me as much as you do! I want to see you happy, and I want you to be close to your family!"  
"You're my family Tamaki! I know you have this great idea about me reuniting with my family because you are so close to yours but I don't care for it as much. You and Michelle are the only family I need to be happy, so long as you are than I am! I have never been close to anyone besides Fuyumi and I have no real intention to make up for lost time."

Both were at a loss for words, they had finally spoken their true intentions for each other and something had been realized.

"We really are two different people aren't we Tamaki?"  
"It does seem that way, but we've know that from the start haven't we?"  
"Yes, we have."  
Tamaki rested his head in his hands. He mumbled something into his palms, when Kyouya questioned him about it he moved his hands to expose his face.

"How do we fix this Kyouya?"  
"We accept that we have very different personalities and move on."  
"That's what I was afraid of. Why does fate hate us so much? It seems like it is always trying to tear us apart." He leaned back on the bed to stare at the ceiling, tears stung his eyes. He didn't want them to end but Kyouya was right. They needed to accept that they did have very different personality types. Maybe it was for the best, though right now it seemed as if his world was crashing.

Kyouya got off the window and walked over to Tamaki, who rolled over when he saw him standing over him.  
"Tamaki, when I said move on I didn't mean we should split up. I meant we shouldn't dwell on it. From the very start of us knowing each other we knew how different we were. I know that's what made me fall in love with you so much."  
Tamaki looked up to look at Kyouya though his vision was still blurry.  
"So you still believe we can work despite our differences?"  
"I do, unless you are too scared to be near me. Then I fully understand and won't fight you on it." He gently pulled Tamaki to have him sit up again. "I love you and I am ready to work as hard as I have to so you don't fear me. You mean everything to me and I don't want to lose that. Our differences have seemed to work out for us all these years so why can't we get them to work longer."  
"I'll work hard too, so I don't keep things from you. I want to make sure I talk to you about everything, you're still my best friend and you always will be. I don't want to lose you."  
Kyouya sat next to him on the bed.  
"Tamaki, can you promise me something?"  
"That depends on what it is."  
"I want you to promise me that if I ever physically or verbally abuse you, you won't stay. I never want to hurt you but I fear that I could and I want to make sure that you'll get as far from me as you can if I do."  
"I promise you, but I don't think you will. If you wanted to or could have, you would have yesterday when you grabbed me."  
"But I could have, and that's what scared me, knowing that makes me think of what I could have done. If I had hurt you I would never be able to live with myself, not I should. I would stay as far away from everyone as I could. I would make sure you are always safe from me."  
Tamaki leaned over to pull his eyes towards him.  
"Look at me Kyouya, you will never hurt me. If you do then I will do as you wish, plus know that I won't stand for it. But I want you to know that you aren't the monster you claim to be though."  
"Tamaki, how many times have I put you down, how can I not be a monster if I do such things?"  
"I don't see it as putting me down; you have never tried to look better than me. We both know I am blind when it comes to certain things, so saying I'm a complete idiot when it's true doesn't bother me. Tell me that in hopes to win a fight, to look better than we will have issues. If you want to change yourself so you can like yourself again than I am all for it. I will support you one hundred percent but don't lose yourself because your personality is something I love. It has always attracted me to you."  
Before Kyouya could argue with him about it Tamaki silenced him. He brushed Kyouya's lips with his own.  
"You tell me if I'm scared to be close, if you're a monster. You tell me if I don't trust you to never harm me." He broke away and stood up. "Come on, we have one more thing to fix."  
Kyouya stood up and together they walked to Michelle's room. Both stayed close, no longer scared of the other's reaction.

When Tamaki opened the door Michelle was laying on her bed. Neither was sure if she was asleep or not, before they walked in they noticed her light was on. They stood over her bed and saw she was holding something tightly in her arms close to her chest, though she was fast asleep. Kyouya removed it to see it was a picture of the three of them from a few weeks ago. Annie-Sophie had taken it at Michelle's request after her first piano recital for the school.  
"Tamaki." He slid it in front of Tamaki's face as he looked up from trying to get the covers out from under her and tuck her in.  
"Oh man, how could we screw up so badly by not seeing how much we were hurting her."  
"We forget how much children notice things until something like this happens."  
"Yes. You are absolutely right." Tamaki bent down to kiss her good-night when he saw a tear in her eye.  
"Daddies, please don't go far away…I don't want you too…to go anywhere..." she rolled over into a tight ball. Both reached over to wake her, they couldn't stand the thought of making her cry for nothing, to be the main cause of nightmares and current fears. It broke their heart. They had planned to let her sleep and tell her tomorrow but why make her worry more than she already had.  
"Daddies, what is going on?" She sat up rubbing her eyes to wake up. She saw Kyouya holding the picture she grabbed earlier and snatched it back from him. For some reason she was scared he was going to take it away. Both sat down next to her in hopes it would calm her down.

"Michelle, we both want to apologize for making you worry about us. We didn't mean to drag you into the middle of our fight." Tamaki moved her hair from her face to see her eyes. He could never get over how beautiful they shined when she was happy, and like his they never hid her feelings well.

"Both of us are going to try very hard to make sure you never fear us leaving you. We love you Michelle and we want to stay a family as much as you do." Kyouya watched her bring her arms around them and had them lean in towards her. She kissed both of their cheeks that were close to her.  
"I love you Daddy T, I love you Daddy K."  
Tamaki pulled her close, "I love you too, oh you're the cutest!" They all started laughing at Tamaki's statement.

Once they all settled back down and Michelle went back to bed both men hung out in their room. Both were wiped out from everything that happened during the day, neither could get comfortable though. Tamaki couldn't lay on his right side as it still hurt from falling and even if he laid on his left Kyouya couldn't bring his arms around him for it would still hurt his side.  
"Kyouya?"  
"Yea Tamaki?"  
"This sucks."  
He laughed at Tamaki's blunt but very true statement.  
"Yes it does."

_Things lay shattered on the floor, blood on the walls and floor. You could hear crying, screaming, you could feel the fear and panic coming from the person he stared at. His victim closed his eyes to stop witnessing the horror of what was about to happen. Soon he felt no remorse for what he did._

"Kyouya! Kyouya wake up!" He snapped his eyes open and bolted up. He was breathing heavy, his body was shaking. Looking over he saw Tamaki who was staring at him with eyes full of worry.  
"Are you okay? You started yelling something in your sleep and it sounded like you were in pain."  
"…I'm fine…" Was he though? Everything seemed so real, he could still smell the blood. "I didn't mean to wake you Tamaki."  
"Don't worry about it, I was practically up anyway. Do you want to tell me what you dreamt about?"  
"I think I need to make sense of it myself first." He noticed Tamaki had taken off his shirt he had on before. He could only guess it was so the material wouldn't rub on his skin. The guilt of being the reason Tamaki got hurt before crept back up with the perfectly detailed dream.  
"Let me get ice for you Tamaki."  
"I was just about to take aspirin."  
"Ice will work better."  
"Well I can still get it, go back to bed."  
"Stay! I need to clear my head anyway." He recoiled back, while he didn't mean to snap at Tamaki he noticed Tamaki stopped fighting with him.  
He could tell Kyouya was an emotional wreck after his dream. He wasn't about to tell Kyouya this but he got scared when he heard him start laughing. It wasn't one light and with humor it sounded menacing, evil. He also had mumbled something about enjoying watching someone scream. Hearing him talk like that, even in a dream scared him. He wasn't sure what this meant. Though knowing Kyouya was worried about it meant he wasn't about to take it lightly.

_Tamaki was sitting against the window hoping he would be able to fall asleep and stay asleep. He heard Kyouya toss and turn in the bed and knew something was wrong. Pushing off the window as fast as he could he went over to the bed as it sounded as if he was in pain. The screams that escaped his mouth were the same as when he was sick and they still haunted his dreams. When he reached for him that's when he heard what Kyouya was saying. Instantly he tried to wake him though it wasn't easy. What had he been dreaming about that could cause something like that? What could cause Kyouya to say that?_

Kyouya turned on the living room light before he went into the kitchen. Everything was still in place, the walls were spotless and the room smelled like the cold air blowing from their central air. Relaxing a little he turned off the light and headed to the kitchen. Splashing water in his face he debated on what he should tell Tamaki, how much he should know. The answer was everything, they were trying to fix their relationship and by hiding more from him it would only make matters worse.

Kyouya sat on the bed and watched Tamaki hold the bag of ice on his side.  
"We should have iced you sooner."  
"I'm good." He was cold already, though did feel good. Kyouya laughed as Tamaki tried to position himself so he wouldn't have to hold the bag as his hand was already getting numb.  
"Here let me help." He reached over to grab Tamaki's shirt and wrapped it loosely around his hand and grabbed the ice from him and slid Tamaki closer. Tamaki wasn't going to fight him; he liked having Kyouya's arm around him no matter what it was for.

"Are you ready to tell me?"  
"Yes, though I apologize in advance if I scare you with it."  
"I doubt you will, so go on."  
"Well remember I warned you." He looked blankly at the far wall, he didn't want to explain it.  
"There was blood, and broken items. The living room was torn apart. You could feel the fear coming from the person crying, you could smell the blood of the people dead. Everything seemed so real. I was…the feel of it…it seemed as if I enjoyed it."  
"Did…was it from your own eyes?" Tamaki hoped Kyouya read his voice crack as a result of exhaustion and not worry for his answer.

"No, I don't think so…I was dead."  
"Than who was it? Do you know?"  
"No, and makes me worry more. Not knowing whose eyes I was seeing from, but feeling the pleasure on our deaths…"  
"Our?"  
"Both of us were in cold blood, I think Michelle was the voice I heard crying."  
Tamaki moved closer to Kyouya, he suddenly needed to be as close as possible to him. That explained the screaming and the mumbling.  
"Well one good thing about dreams, when you wake up you realize they were only that."  
"But, to have something that felt so real, it stays with you even after you wake up."  
"Yes, but just keep telling yourself that we are all okay and everything is fine. Also know that I won't be against a security alarm if you want to get one."  
"Okay. He had thought about that coming back into the room, maybe the dream was a sign that they should invest in one."  
Kyouya rested against the backboard with Tamaki against him. It was four in the morning, he needed to get back to bed. Soon his alarm would go off for him to get ready to go to work. He noticed Tamaki had fallen asleep on him. This was probably the first time he fell asleep all night. Focusing on Tamaki's breathing he rested his head on the backboard and closed his eyes.

Tamaki sat in his office at the center, he had no energy not to mention he hurt from sleeping on Kyouya and from the pool, though the ice helped a lot.  
"Tamaki, do you have a second?" He heard Angela outside the door and just called for her to come in let her in.  
"Good morning Tamaki, Tamaki are you okay? Don't take this the wrong way but you look horrible."  
He slammed his head on the desk and responded, "Rough night."  
"I'm sorry; I hope I wasn't the cause of it and that everything turned out okay. Oh and I brought you something." She placed a large take-out coffee cup on the desk.  
"Angela, I love you right now. You have no idea how much this will help me." He quickly sat up and took a drink from the cup. It was strong and had no milk or sugar like he usually had it but right now it was perfect.  
"I forgot what you use but I brought you some if you want."  
He waved it away as he took another large drink from it.  
"Thanks again for this, and last night wasn't your fault. We worked everything out."  
"Oh that's good to hear."  
"Other things kept me up half the night."  
"Oh!"  
He noticed she perked up at his last statement, quickly he thought about what he said and broke the thought from going further.  
"Stop right there, what happened isn't at all what you're thinking…actually what happened was as far from that as humanly possible I believe."  
"My apologies Tamaki," She looked around the room, "Where is Michelle, I thought she was hanging out with you today?"  
"My mother called me right before we left, she told me that she was taking her shopping."  
"Well that's nice." She stopped as his office phone rang; he ended the normal greeting mid-sentence.

"Lunch hour? Kyouya it's nine thirty I haven't thought about lunch. Yea, I'll head over as long as I make it back by the end of the hour. No. I have a meeting; no I can't just cancel. See you then."  
He hung up the phone and leaned back, "I do not have the energy for this."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"I think so, Kyouya wants me to go to his office on my lunch he says it's urgent. I don't mind only I have to be back on time because I have a meeting with Yoshio-sans banker."  
"If you are running late call and I will stall."  
"Thank you."

Tamaki couldn't stop his mind from trying to figure out what Kyouya needed to tell him in person. If it really was urgent than why wait? He needed to go back to bed already; he couldn't get his mind to function. Why did it seem like today was going to be a long day?

0o0o0o0

_GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I don't know why but this is another chapter I can't stand. It's not bad but something doesn't dazzle me. I can't take this!! Anyway I may finally know how I am ending this story and I have a feeling it will be soon…not sure how soon but just getting it out there. Any ideas and feedback leave in the reviews but you already knew that._

_~Femalefighter~_


	16. Back to Business

Chapter 16  
**Back to Business**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Tamaki walked down the row of cubicles to the back of the room where Kyouya's office was. He had only been here a couple of times before and had to ask where it was. When he walked in Hiroshi and Kyouya were talking, thinking it was important he hung out by the door until Kyouya stopped. Hiroshi turned around to see Tamaki there.  
"Tamaki, it's a pleasure to see you again."  
"It's a pleasure to see you as well Hiroshi-san."  
He got along very well with Hiroshi over the years which he was surprised with based off how he was introduced. Thinking he was strict and blunt just like Yoshio was, it was strange to hear that he had been allowed to marry Fuyumi since he was almost exactly like her. Both were open, friendly, and always full of life, never really let things get to them no matter what it was. Yet they were reliable and you could talk to them about anything.  
"Oh no need for formalities, it's just a get together." He turned to Kyouya quickly to tell him something then left them alone.

"So what is so urgent that I had to come here?"  
"This." He lifted up a folder from his desk, "Take a look through it."  
Tamaki walked over to take it from him; he flipped through the first few pages.  
"What is this?"  
"That is the statements you were looking for. You now own all the centers again, among a few other things."  
Tamaki's head snapped up from the papers and watched Kyouya's face to see if he was joking.  
"Are you serious, but how? I mean you started yesterday and today everything is fixed?"  
"Well the deal won't close until Friday but I have secured everything so the deal won't fall through. I was also able to use the extra money to create a separate account for the centers that should be able to cover them for the next fifty years without fundraising."  
"Extra money? Where did you get that kind of money and then some?"  
"I owned enough stock in my father's company to buy him out. I now own everything of his. I sold some of the useless things and kept the hospitals and supply companies just as they were. Though I need to find someone else to run them because I have no interest in them and don't need them and this job."  
"Kyouya…you bought out Yoshio? Since when did you own stocks for him?"  
"Fuyumi set them up for me in her name years ago. I forgot I even had them until yesterday when she told me. My father will lose everything in the coming weeks, I don't know if he realizes that or not but that really isn't my concern. That is what he gets for messing with my family."  
"So you really own everything?"  
"More or less, yes. My plan wasn't to buy him out but Tamaki you have known for years that I wanted to surpass him and take him down so why do you seem so surprised? Now seemed like the best chance to do what I planned to do anyway."  
"I do remember you telling me that but I guess I never thought you would, or not like this that's all. What are you going to do about your brothers?"  
"The eldest will probably get the hospital he worked at back. I don't care to keep it, and I doubt they will involve my father in their plans."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Tamaki, my brothers are jealous of the life I live and while the oldest was successor and ran most of what my father owned once he stepped down, he was still in charge. Their story is almost the same as yours while your grandmother was still living. Your father was the head of household per say but she called the shots. I have freed both of my brothers from our fathers grasp."  
"What will your father do now? Do you have any ideas?"  
"I don't really know and honestly I don't care, he has nothing anymore. I have completely ruined him."  
"Oh. Okay." Tamaki looked at the folder again, he felt bad for Yoshio. While he was angry with him for trying to take the centers away from him, he now had nothing. "Thank you Kyouya, for doing this."  
"I told you I would help you fix this. With that out of the way I want to bring something up with you. I was thinking about quitting my job here. That's what I was discussing with Hiroshi when you arrived."  
"You want to quit, but why?"  
"I was thinking about going back to school so maybe we could work together. Though I have yet to find something that suits me for I don't see it being music."  
"Don't do. While I love the idea of us working together, and maybe even owning our own office I don't want you to quit working here. You love this job; I can see it written all over your face. I don't want you to give that up."  
"Are you sure? I will do it, I have no problem quitting."  
"I am, stay here. If one day your love for this field stops and you can't take it anymore then we will talk. Besides I want to see those car shows you say I would love so much." Once again Tamaki had gotten the conversation mood to change and become lighter. Soon Tamaki left to head back to the centers and let Kyouya go back to work.

Kyouya told Hiroshi to forget about him leaving. He did love his job, though with him now owning a major medical company he didn't really need it. He would figure something out because he didn't see him selling it to the competition; maybe his brothers would want it. He couldn't help but laugh at how things had changed, growing up he was told that he was the son that would get nothing. He would simply work under someone. Now he was on top and his family was under him.

When Tamaki got back to the center he quickly told everyone the good news. He set up conference calls to the other locations for a few hours to tell the others. Every building was safe and could run things as they normally did again. Tamaki knew it wasn't official until everything closed in a few days but if Kyouya believed he was safe than he was safe. At least one thing was going right today. Seeing the smiles around him help move the day along. As he was getting ready to head home he heard Angela outside the door.  
"Tamaki, I have a girl here with me that needs to speak with you."  
He could hear the urgency in her voice. He quickly opened the door to let them in. Not too often did people come to him directly, usually they spoke to one of the others. The girl came in slowly, Angela left the two alone. Tamaki noticed right away that she kept her hand behind her back and knew she was hiding something. He offered her a seat and she refused.

"May I ask your name?"  
"Lily Tanaka."  
"What a pretty name, how old are you Lily?"  
"I am sixteen, and I screwed up." She moved her hand to show him. The arm was covered by her sleeve that had blotches of blood all over. She slid it up to show him the bandages. "I didn't mean for it to go this far but I couldn't stop and after my mother kicked me out earlier I had to do something to help the pain. Can you help me?" Tears poured from her eyes, Tamaki felt for her, and knew she needed medical attention.  
"Lily, I am going to try. Can I take you to see a doctor first? Your wounds look bad."  
"No! I can't go, please don't make me go there!"  
"Okay, we'll stay here. Let me fix you up here than." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked into the staff room where they kept everything for people that walked in bleeding. He undid the bandages quickly and had hot water running to wash them. None of the cuts seemed to be that deep though she had so many.  
"What made you decide to cut yourself?"  
"It made me feel alive, it was the only thing that reminded me that I wasn't dead yet."  
"Why would you think you were dead?"  
"My mother, she hates me now that my father passed away. She can't look at me and says that I caused his death by always trying to bring attention to myself. This was her last straw, when she found out I was cutting she threw me out. I needed something to help me make sure I was still alive, that I wasn't the ghost I felt like. I planned to do it only once but the pain kept me alive. I couldn't stop and I don't want to stop if it keeps me alive."  
Tamaki wrapped fresh bandages around her arm, "It doesn't though Lily, you need to have your mother see that you need her."  
"I've tried she hates me so much."  
"Do you have other family, perhaps on your father's side that you could stay with? I don't want you to go home unless I know you will be okay. I am worried about you."  
"Your worried about me but you don't know me?"  
"So, you came to me asking for help and you don't know me." He smiled at her as she realized what he was getting at. "The second you walked into my office I considered you my friend. I worry about my friends and will always try to help them out."  
"Your friend? People were right; you are different from the other psychologists. I am glad I decided to come here for help. My father has a sister that lives outside of town, I'll go there."  
"Why not stay with me tonight? Tomorrow we can talk to your aunt. I can even speak to your mother for you if you would like."  
"I couldn't go to your home and be a bother; I'll be fine at my aunts' place."  
Tamaki couldn't get over how pale she looked; she had lost a lot of blood, he had signaled for someone to get the hospital on standby, the second she seemed weak he would force her to go to the hospital.  
"I insist we have plenty of room for you and I live fairly close from here. Lily you are weak from the blood loss, I want to make sure you are okay and don't collapse."  
She couldn't put up a good fight against not going, she did feel light headed and she felt safe near him. She felt like she could trust his words, as if everything would work out and be okay. His soft tone and natural concern for her made her feel needed, loved. She smiled weakly before her legs gave out. Tamaki caught her before she hit the ground and carried her out of the staff room, laying her on the couch. While he waited for an ambulance he called Kyouya to tell him he would be late.

"Tamaki-san?" She spoke softly to him as he leaned over the back of the couch to watch over her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Thank you, you're the first person to tell me that they were worried about me, to make me feel worth anything since my father died." With that she fainted again.

Tamaki walked into the house and collapsed on the couch. It had been a long day, one that seemed to get longer as each second passed. It felt good knowing it would soon be over, though he would never forget it.  
"Tamaki are you okay?"  
Kyouya walked out of their office after he saw Tamaki hit the couch. He left the door open so he would hear him come in.  
"Angela told me what happened, you did what you could."  
"I could have been her Kyouya. Every time I saw her I saw myself, if you hadn't been there for me I could be just like her. I was just like her."  
Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamaki to hold him close. He could tell Tamaki was devastated by how things looked.  
"What do the doctors think?"  
"She was barely hanging on when they got there. How could I not see her leg bleeding? She trusted me to help her and I let her down."  
"No, you did all you could based off what you knew. Don't beat yourself up for not knowing."  
"If she doesn't make it I don't know what I'll do. I never had something happen like this before. I have never failed anyone like this before."  
"Don't talk like that; you're exhausted from not sleeping well last night and having a long day. Tomorrow will be better and everything will be fine. What will she do when she recovers?"  
Kyouya was trying to get him to think positive. He knew Tamaki never had a person go to the center and nearly die on him, this was tearing him up.  
"Her aunt will take her in. I was able to contact her and she willing told me she would watch over her. I guess she had been worried for awhile now."  
"That's good to hear, see you did fine. You got her to change her life, you made sure she had a safe place to go home too."  
"I guess, it just doesn't feel like it was enough though. I mean she came directly to me asking me to save her. How could I miss something that was right in front of my face?

It took Kyouya awhile to convince Tamaki that her getting so weak wasn't his fault and to try to go to bed. Both went upstairs completely exhausted, Tamaki soon fell asleep. He planned to go see her tomorrow to check up on her. She reminded him so much of himself. It was people like her that made him open the centers in the first place. He was happy knowing they could continue to do their job. If he lost them would Lily have gone to them anyway to get help or would she have died? That was one thing he didn't want to think about.

A few days later Tamaki was back at the center, it felt good to know he wasn't signing them over to anyone.  
"Tamaki, someone is here to see you," He walked out of his office and smiled.  
"Lily, you're out of the hospital!"  
"Yes, they let me out this morning, only if I promised to seek counseling. I came to thank you for all you did, and for staying with me at the hospital. I really means a lot to me. My aunt wants me to thank you for her as well, we both hope you get to help more people and never stop. She wanted me to tell you that her next charity event will be for this place."  
"Your welcome Lily, I am so glad to hear that everything worked out for you. You have my best wishes."  
She walked over to hug him, "I didn't get a chance to tell you the other day in the hospital but thanks to you I finally understand something. I loved my father but I'm not ready to be with him yet. You helped me see the people that love me; you helped show me that I need to stay here with them so I can help them." She let go and started to walk out, "Thank you again, for everything!"

When Tamaki got home he told Kyouya what happened. He had been thinking about her since he last saw her and couldn't help it.  
"I'm glad to hear that it worked out for the best Tamaki." Both sat outside enjoying the summer weather. Michelle sat at the table to work on something only she wouldn't tell them what it was. If they too close she leaned over it or moved completely.  
"I can't decide if I should be worried about the fact that our daughter is hiding something from us or not."  
"Oh don't worry about it so much Kyouya. I doubt it is anything bad. Come swim with me." He kicked off his sandals and pulled his shirt off. Now that his side wasn't red anymore and didn't hurt he couldn't wait to hit the water. Kyouya jumped in a moment later, both tried to get Michelle to join them. Looking down at what she was doing she decided it could wait. She gathered up the paper and ran inside to change.

"Tamaki, can I ask for your thoughts on something?"  
Tamaki stopped floating to look at him and give him his full attention.  
"Sure, I'll try my best."  
"Do you remember that dream, where something had happened to us?"  
"Yes, I remember." How could he forget, both worried about it meaning something and decided to hire someone to set up an alarm system. The guy was coming next Tuesday to install it.  
"Well I was thinking about it, trying to figure it out and I came up with something. Only part of it fits though."  
Tamaki was now fully involved. He had been thinking about it for the last couple of days as well. But since he only knew what Kyouya told him he couldn't figure it out.  
"There is only one person that I can think of that would want me dead. This person also has the power to make that happen without letting the authorities know. That person is my father and his private police force."  
Tamaki thought about it for a moment. It did fit, Yoshio did have his police force that where paid to obey any command given. Kyouya was right, only a part of it fit though, something about it didn't make sense.  
"It works but I don't see them following an order like that. I mean we aren't mass murderers or anything so the motive for them to agree to it doesn't work."  
"I know, that where I get stuck."  
"And that doesn't explain how the person you saw it from enjoyed seeing us…gone…so much."  
"I know, I wish I could figure it out so I could forget about it. Do you have any ideas?"

Tamaki started to lap the pool while he thought about it. He had studied up on dream meanings in school. Now that he needed it he couldn't bring any information up. As he reached the far side of the pool something came back to him; that could work actually. He swam back to Kyouya.  
"Everything makes perfect sense."  
"Okay, but how I mean you just said…"  
"I know, listen, you had that dream once you found out what Yoshio was doing. Now, in the back of your mind you have always feared him but nothing ever created the fear to push out. Knowing you were going head to head with him you were scared he would go after you. Your mind took your fear and amplified it creating that nightmare. You saw the dream through his eyes, the fear created the enjoyment you thought he would have."  
Kyouya thought about it, Tamaki had been right about the fear. Knowing that his police force could come to their house and do anything with the right order he feared for his family. That fear vanished today as he took them over, that was one of the first things he did once he saved the centers.  
"Tamaki, this is one of the many reasons why I love you." He tackled him making them both go under the water. When they resurfaced Michelle had jumped in.

The three of them played until it started getting late. Michelle was playing around when she noticed marks all over Tamaki's arm. She wanted to ask about them but deep down she couldn't. Angela walked out back to let them know dinner was ready. Neither of the guys knew she was here since she told them she had a family thing to take care of.  
"Things finished up sooner than I thought so I decided to come back to make you dinner instead of letting you guys order take-out." In reality she needed to do something that she promised Michelle and came back to tell her about it.  
"You didn't have to do this. I would have made something, I am very excited to say my cooking has improved greatly."  
"Yea Daddy T is pretty good Angela. He stopped burning most fish."

After dinner everyone sat in the living room. Michelle played the piano as Angela sat next to her and watched. They talked about what she was working on earlier before Angela showed up. Kyouya and Tamaki played a word game, Angela was pretty glad she sat where she did because she had a good guess at what they were answering with. Tamaki's face was red, not to mention his laughter was giving it away. Not soon after she noticed Kyouya stand up and walk out. Tamaki got up a few minutes later.  
"Angela, I hope you have a safe drive home, Michelle don't forget to go to bed and soon." He walked out of the room.  
"Daddy?" She was confused but what was going on.  
"Do you think everything is okay with my parents Angela?"  
"Michelle, I think you can stop worrying about them not staying together."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I'm not going to get into it for it's not my place, but, you can trust me."

Before Angela decided to leave she went upstairs to make sure Michelle was asleep. When she walked in Michelle was at her desk working on something.  
"Michelle, you need to go to bed. You can finish that tomorrow.  
She turned around to see Angela walking towards her. They only had a few more days to finish this or it wouldn't be perfect and ready for her plan.  
"Angela, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, if you promise to go to bed after?"  
"How well do you know Daddy T?"  
"I've known him for years now; we worked together at one of the centers before he hired me to work here for him. Why do you ask?"  
"Can you tell me what happened to his arm? He has marks all on his right arm. Today when we were playing I noticed them but I'm scared to ask him about them."  
"Michelle, I can't answer that for you. But I think you should ask him. I bet you he will be happy you did."  
"You really think so?"  
"I do, now come on time for bed."  
Angela helped her to bed; her question explained why she sat on the opposite side of Tamaki at dinner. She was scared she would blurt out what was on her mind and upset him.

That night had been the first night since Kyouya had gotten sick that they had done anything like what they had. First he hadn't felt well enough, then the medication stressed not to and once he was better he had to wait until he went back to work. Once he was allowed to do that then he was allowed to do what he chose to just as he did before. Their night together was long overdue, especially after their fight. Both missed this, more than they could describe.

That next morning it took them awhile to get out of bed. It was hard but they knew they couldn't stay there all day. Once they got up they tried their best to be good when Michelle was around. Tamaki walked out back looking for her, he hadn't seen or heard her for a while now and was getting worried. He noticed she was under the gazebo, she had been acting strange since last night and hoped she was alright.  
"Hey Kiddo, are you okay? Why are you all alone out here?"  
"I'm okay, I was just thinking."  
"What are you thinking about? I can tell something is bugging you, and you know, you have picked up a habit of mine. Your face can't hide things so no lying."  
"Can I ask you about something?"  
"You can ask me anything, you know that." He noticed she was staring at his hand, though he couldn't figure out why.  
"Can you promise me you won't get upset?"  
"I promise, but Michelle now I'm worried, is something wrong?"  
"Daddy, why are there scars all up your arm? Did you get hurt by something?" She avoided looking at him, not wanting to see if she upset him. He took his shirt sleeve and pulled it up. While he wasn't ashamed of them he tried to keep them covered. He was scared of this moment, of Michelle asking. He forgot that he left them completly exposed yesterday when he went swimming.  
"These scars Michelle? These are from my past way before you were born, from growing up very differently than how you are being raised. I got these when I was eighteen, from not telling the ones I loved what was going on. These are the reminders that I never want it to happen again. My goal is to make sure _this_ never happens to you."  
"How did you get marked though, did you get hurt by something?"  
Tamaki didn't know how to answer her. He didn't want her to worry about depression at her age but maybe this was right. Why wait for her to get older and maybe start to experience it herself before he explained it?  
"Michelle, if I tell you how I got these scars you must promise me something. You must promise me that you will never do what I did. That you will come talk to me or Daddy K if something upsets you. Can you promise me that?"  
"I promise you daddy."  
With that Tamaki explained them without mentioning being hospitalized and the suicide attempts. She didn't need to worry about him or that right now.

"So you were sick and Daddy K took care of you so you could get better?"  
"Yes, you could say that."  
"And your okay now, you're not sick anymore?"  
"Correct, you don't have to worry about me, I've never been better."  
"Good, because Daddy K would be really upset if you got sick."  
"Your right, he would be." He noticed she was thinking about something, why did she have to over analyze just like Kyouya? "Speaking of him let's go find Daddy K!"  
"Okay!"

Michelle jumped over the couch arm to Kyouya when they walked into the living room. He could tell Michelle and Tamaki had talked about something important but he couldn't guess what.  
"Tamaki, your parents called, they are stopping by in a little while. They didn't say why though."  
"Yay, Grandma, and Grandpa are coming over!" Michelle jumped off and ran out the front door to wait for them. Both men stared after her; she was so strange, for she was as hyper as Tamaki at times yet could be as calm as Kyouya another. How did she carry such a resemblance to them yet not be flesh and blood?  
"I told her, about what happened?"  
"You told her about what happened about what exactly?"  
"She saw my scars yesterday in the pool, so I told her enough to stop her from wondering, but she doesn't know it all."  
"I'll keep an ear out."  
"Okay."  
"When your parents leave I want to talk to you about something."  
"Can't you tell me now?"  
"It can wait until later, besides why bring it up now to stop and continue it at a later time."  
"I hate when you do this, you know that right?" Tamaki crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. He knew Kyouya only did it so he would remind him about it later incase Kyouya forgot. But, something told him Kyouya wouldn't forget.

Yuzuru and Annie-Sophie didn't stay long. They wanted to tell them about their plans to vacation in France for the remander of the summer. They weren't planning on coming back until sometime in September. Them talking about September reminded Tamaki that his wedding anniversary was coming up. He started to wonder if that's what Kyouya wanted to talk about. Ten years, it would be ten years in a little over a month since he got married. Why did time seem to be going by so fast? It didn't feel like it had been that long ago, he couldn't believe he would be turning thirty in two years.  
"Tamaki, are you still with us?"  
He snapped out of his thoughts to focus back on his parents.  
"Of course, your trip sounds like fun. I hope you enjoy it."

Once they left, Michelle went back outside and the guys joined her. Why stay inside when the weather was perfect?  
"I was thinking about something Kyouya, I was thinking about doing something for our anniversary."  
"Any ideas on what exactly?"  
"I have nothing, but now we can plan together unless you thought of something.  
"To be honest with you I've thought about it but not really."  
"Same here but we should if we want to go away or whatever. So what did you want to tell me before my parents stopped by?"  
"I was thinking about what we wanted to do months ago. We wanted to do the things we didn't before, we wanted to get back the time we missed because we focused on our careers so soon. I no longer like that idea, why waste time trying to get back those years when we could just enjoy where we are now."  
"Okay, I like the thought but I can tell you have some elaborate explanation which I need."  
"What did you used to tell me growing up in school? What was your plan for life?"  
"My plan for life?" He had to stop and think about that for a second. He remembered he created one but it had been years since he thought about it.  
"Go to college, graduate when I was twenty-one, twenty-two. Start my career, save up, get married around twenty-four, travel for a couple of years, start a family around twenty-six. I still don't see what that has to do with anything. That all happened, sooner than I planned but it still happened, though I would like to travel."  
"You wanted a big family, correct?"  
"Well yea, because I grew up an only child which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it would have been nice to have someone around my age to play with. I still don't see what you're getting at. Please stop being so cryptic and just tell me already."  
"I wanted your thoughts on expanding our family, on maybe adopting again."  
"That wasn't so hard now was it? Of course I love the idea. What made you decide this?"  
"We are at the point now where we could. It makes sense to start thinking about it now. Though I had forgotten about you wanting to travel the world, we could wait a few years and do that first."  
"We can't really travel with Michelle; I'm not taking her out of school. It was one of those things I would have wanted to do but am not losing sleep over not doing it. Let's do it, let's adopt again!" He nudged Kyouya's side. "You started to worry me when you told me that you wanted to talk later."  
Kyouya nudged him back, "Oh well, but now you see why."  
They would have a lot to discuss over the coming days if they really wanted to plan to adopt again, but it was something they both wanted so it would happen soon. They could tell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I feel better about this chapter. The next one will be good; I'm excited for it, whenever I get around to writing it. Please review and leave your thoughts. _

_~Femalefighter~_


	17. Paris Equals Paradise

Chapter 17  
**Paris equals Paradise**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Michelle sat at the island in the kitchen and watched Angela write a list of things that had to happen for everything to work as planned, as well as what they needed to make sure they had everything ready.  
"Is everything set and ready for us?"  
"I do believe so; everything looks to be in order. Come tomorrow we should be able to put all of this planning into action."  
"This is so exciting. Do you think my parents will like it?"  
"I'm sure they'll love it."  
"Woohoo!" She spun around in the chair; she couldn't wait until this all came together. She calmed down only to start up again as Tamaki walked in. As he got closer she jumped down off the chair and ran past him giggling.  
"She has been doing that all week, to both me and Kyouya. Do you know why?"  
"She hasn't said anything to me about it."  
"Somehow I doubt that, but fine don't tell me. Leave me in the dark."  
"Okay." She folded the paper to slip it in her pocket. Tamaki's mouth dropped, he didn't want her to say that.  
"You'll just have to wait until she tells you I guess Tamaki. Anyway, what brings you home early?"  
"My father called me at work. He wants the three of us to fly to France tomorrow as soon as we can. I don't know why though, he wouldn't say and that worries me. Whether Kyouya can take the time off to come with me or not I plan to go. I wonder if it's my mother?"  
"I'm sure she is fine. Your father would tell you if something serious happened."  
"You're probably right. Angela, could you come with us? I know its short notice but I don't want to have to worry about possibly leaving Michelle alone in France should it be something major."  
"If you want me to tag along I have no problem going."  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'll tell Kyouya when he gets home, he has been in a meeting all day so I can't get through."  
"You need to just relax and stop thinking that something happened. You can do that for me right?"  
"Your right; I can and I will, I promise. I'm going to tell Michelle."  
He walked out to search for her, Angela pulled out the paper she had just put away and checked the first one off.  
"Part one complete"

Early the next morning the four of them boarded a plane for France. Michelle couldn't tear her eyes from the window; the view was unlike anything she saw before. The last time she was on a plane was when she was moving to Japan and according to Kyouya she slept most of the flight. Tamaki was relieved that she wasn't scared of heights and so far didn't get air sick. That was one thing he could stop worrying about, though they had about a twelve hour flight ahead of them.

Michelle ran in front of Tamaki and Kyouya. She couldn't believe they made it to Paris. Tamaki was glad that Annie-Sophie was fine as she was the one that met them at the airport but he was mad at Yuzuru. Why didn't he tell him that he just wanted them to come and get away before Michelle went back to school next week.  
"Well we all told you to relax Tamaki. You should have listened."  
"Yea, but Kyouya, I don't see why we had to drop everything to fly over. I mean I like the idea but he could have told me when he called. And why did my mom practically steal Angela as soon as she stepped off the plane? I feel like everyone is hiding something from me. You're probably in on what they are doing too."  
"Tamaki you know that I know the same as you. But, I'm not letting it get to me and you shouldn't either. We are here now so I plan to enjoy the vacation." He wasn't about to tell Tamaki that he had a feeling Hiroshi was in on whatever was going on as well because when he told him he had to fly to France he didn't sound surprised.  
"Yea, but, Kyouya…"  
"Daddies, look over there it's the Tokyo Tower!"  
Both men stopped talking to stare at where Michelle was pointing at.  
"That's the Eiffel Tower, Michelle. Japan built the Tokyo Tower to look the same because they liked the design."  
"Wow, that's so cool! Can we get closer, it's huge?" The three of them walked to the tower and went up to the third observation level. Michelle gripped both of their legs as she stared out. Both were confused about how flying didn't bother her but this did.  
"This is truly something else. How could we not do this sooner?" Kyouya looked out over the view, this was the first time he had ever been in the tower as well.  
"Your right, we should have." Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's hand as they stared out over the city.

As they walked back down the street Kyouya heard Tamaki mumble something. Looking over at Kyouya he said, "I want to stop over at the center around here, I want to see if they can tell me where something is."  
"Okay, but where what is?"  
Tamaki said nothing back but looked between them at Michelle. Kyouya nodded now knowing exactly what Tamaki was looking for. She looked up at them confused at what they were getting at, she decided to say nothing and just see where they went.

When they walked in everyone looked up.  
"Monsieur, what a surprise! What brings you here like this?" The staff quickly greeted both men. "And who is this? This couldn't be mademoiselle Michelle could it?"  
Michelle cowered behind Tamaki as the woman was staring at her and how did she know her name? She hated not knowing what she was saying. Tamaki turned around to her and moved her in front of him.  
"Say hello Michelle, Claire here is the one that called me when you stumbled in. She is the reason we are all together."  
"Hello." Michelle's voice was just above a whisper.  
Claire started laughing gently at her but more towards Tamaki.  
"Japanese huh, don't tell me she doesn't speak French anymore Tamaki? Shame on you."  
He blushed a little, ashamed of himself. "I know, I planned to have her learn both but when she had trouble learning Japanese, well that plan changed."  
"I'm teasing, come let the four of us talk in the back."  
"Actually I wanted to ask if you knew where I could find something."

Kyouya declined the invitation to follow and stayed in the larger area with Michelle leaving Tamaki to search for what he wanted with Claire.  
"Daddy K, what were Claire and Daddy T talking about?" She sat next to him on the couch while she waited for Tamaki to get back.  
Not thinking about if it would affect her he quickly answered her question.  
"Claire was asking why you don't speak French anymore."  
"Why don't I?"  
"We didn't enforce it. When you first came to live with us I didn't speak French and you were having trouble learning Japanese so we decided it would be best to not have you worry about French as much so you could learn Japanese faster so you and me could talk without having Tamaki nearby to translate if needed."  
"Oh…do you think I could learn it now?"  
"I don't see why not. You might pick it up easily since you did know how to speak it more or less; we just never had you speak it as heavily when you moved."  
"Yay!" She perked back up, though deep down she still questioned the same things.  
Lately she had been wondering how her life would have been different had she lived here in France. She knew she never would have known the people she knew but she wondered about other things. How she would have lived, would she attend a private school like she was or would she be in public? Little things but things that she felt she wanted to know, maybe so she could learn more about the family she lost. She loved the parents she had now and she loved Japan but she couldn't stop thinking about her birth parents recently. What were they like? She hated that she was too little then to remember them.  
"Is everything okay Michelle?"  
She snapped back from her thoughts to look up at Kyouya.  
"Of course Daddy K!" She snuggled closer to him as they waited for Tamaki again. He could tell she was thinking about something heavily. She would always get the look Tamaki said he would get when he was in a deep thought.

"Ready to go you guys?" They looked behind them to see Tamaki walking back to them.  
"Did you find what you were looking for Tamaki?"  
"Yes, and I got directions since the metro routes have changed a lot since we've been on them."  
"Where are we going Daddy T?"  
"You'll see, come on let's go."  
Tamaki led the way once they said their good-byes. He may not have been here in years but he a better idea of where he was going than the other two. As they got closer he showed a paper to Kyouya.  
"These were their names, so that should be what's written."  
He looked the paper over and handed it back. As they got closer Michelle slowed down. Why where they going to a cemetery? The last time she went to one was for her great-grandmother, that was years ago though and back in Japan.  
"Come Michelle, we are going to pay our respects to your birth parents." Both stopped walking and Tamaki held his hand out for her when he noticed where her eyes were looking.

It took a few minutes for them to go and down the rows until they found the one they were looking for. Michelle stood there and stared at their names.

_Messe  
mère bien-aimée et son père.  
Tristan Stephanie-Nicole  
June 11, 1985-July 9, 2014 December 2, 1986-July 9__, __2014_

"Daddy T, what does it say?" She looked up at him while she waited for the answer.  
"It says beloved mother and father." He knelt down on his knees and bowed his head. She noticed Kyouya had his head down and his eyes closed. She knelt down as well to copy Tamaki.

"I am sorry that I don't remember much of either of you but thank you mom and dad for watching over me. Please know that I am very happy with Daddy K and Daddy T and I know you both brought us together."  
When she opened her eyes Tamaki hugged her tightly, Kyouya placed his hand on her head and smiled at her.  
"I wonder if they are upset that I can't remember them, that I don't remember what they looked like?"  
"Your heart will always remember them so I bet they are smiling down at you. They know that have a wonderful daughter."  
She smiled at Tamaki and pulled Kyouya down next to her to hug them both. While she thought about her birth parents and how life would have been different she was glad she was adopted but the parents she had now, any one wouldn't have been this perfect. The fate that brought them all together was one she was grateful for.

That night Michelle sat on the bed she was sharing with Angela and waited for her to walk back in the room. The four of them were staying at a hotel not even five minutes from the house Tamaki's parents were staying. The house didn't have enough beds for them so Yuzuru got two rooms for them. Tamaki was even more under the impression that his parents were hiding something from him but was trying to do what Kyouya was doing and not think worry about it.  
"So is everything set for tomorrow Angela?" Michelle started bouncing on the bed as Angela walked in the room.  
"Yes, everything is set and ready to go."  
"Did everyone make it?"  
"Yep, they are all here as well and it's all set so your parents won't know what's going on until you want them too."  
"Perfect, I wish it was three already!"  
Angela started laughing; she was just as excited for this as Michelle. After all the planning she had been doing it would be nice to watch it all come together.  
"Come on you, let's go to bed so we don't over sleep."  
"Oh alright." Michelle slowly crawled under the covers and tried to fall asleep though she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Both men stared out over the balcony at the city lit up for the night. The Eiffel tower's light shone across, creating a certain peace that coursed through them.  
"Tamaki, I was wondering about something. What if we went to the house your mother gave us for Golden Week and then we traveled for the summer?"  
"We could do that. I like that idea a lot actually, though I wonder if we could get that idea to really work if adopt again. I mean Michelle is old enough where we could all travel easier than if we have a child that is younger."  
"I thought about that too, but, we could make it work I think. If not them we should when they got older. Traveling the world sounds interesting to say the least, especially with you."  
Tamaki could hear the playful, teasing tone in Kyouya's voice; he was waiting for his reaction. Tamaki knew perfectly well where heading and had no intention to end it so soon. He looked back at the room and saw the clock next to the bed.  
"Happy Anniversary, Kyouya."

After the four of them had lunch with Tamaki's parents at their house Michelle grabbed her parent's hands and dragged them back to the hotel. Asking for their room key she dragged them inside.  
"Michelle what's going on?"  
"I can't tell you right now, but you both have to change into the outfits that are marked for you in the closet." Before either could question her she ran out of the room and into her room to change her own outfit.  
Kyouya opened the closet to see two brand new tuxes hanging inside, one had a tag with his name on it, and the other had Tamaki's.  
"When did those get here?" Tamaki looked over Kyouya's shoulder at them. Neither had packed anything this formal.  
"I think we are about to find out what Michelle's been hiding from us." Kyouya took out Tamaki's and handed it to him,

As they were just finishing up they heard a knock at the door.  
"Daddies are you done changing yet?"  
"Yes!" Tamaki said back, before he could open the door for Michelle she opened it slightly forgetting she still had one of their card keys.  
She opened the door with Angela behind her.  
"You both look nice." Tamaki saw both of them wearing a more formal attire as well. Michelle wore a knee length pink bubble dress with a simple black band around the waist. She also wore a black bolero with a black flower that went well with it. Angela wore a knee length v-neck dress was a simple purple color and had a band around the waist and a bow that fell to the side.  
"Grandma helped me pick it out when she took me shopping. I need you both to close your eyes for a second please."  
"Michelle I think…"  
"Please Daddy; it will only be a quick second I promise." Both looked at each other and Kyouya shrugged at Tamaki.  
"Fine, if you insist Michelle." Tamaki closed his eyes, Angela walked behind him. Michelle handed her a black cloth before walking over to Kyouya.  
"Daddy K, can you kneel down for me?"  
It took him a moment since he couldn't see but when he did both girls started to tie the cloth around the men's eyes.

"Michelle, what are you doing, what's with the blind fold?" Kyouya couldn't help but question what was going on."  
"You find out soon enough Daddy K, I promise!"

Once Michelle was done tying the blind fold she helped Kyouya stand back up. Taking his hand she nudged him a little to follow her.  
"Daddy K, I promise you there are no stairs to go down, it's all a straight line."  
"Well that's good to hear, lead the way than Michelle." Once they were out of the room Angela took Tamaki's hand.  
"I will be your escort for now. Don't worry I won't let you get hurt." Angela couldn't hide the fact that she was smiling from her voice.  
"Um…thanks I guess."  
Both were curious as to what this was all about. They were on the third floor of the hotel and there was nothing but rooms here. Part of the question was answered as they had to step into an elevator.

Michelle brought Kyouya into a side room to wait for the cue. Knowing they had to wait a few minutes she untied the blind fold.  
"Sorry Daddy, I brought you here too early so we have to wait."  
She sat next to him and they talked about stupid things for awhile.

Angela sat Tamaki down and untied the blind fold for him. He looked around the room realizing it was just him and Angela.  
"I have to re-blind fold you I am told too."  
"Can I have a hint about why I have to blind in the first place?"  
" Nope. I don't want Michelle mad at me." Quickly getting off topic so looked him over, "I'm glad to see that you tux fits."  
"It's a perfect fit actually, what did you do rummage through my closet for the size?" He couldn't help but laugh, both Kyouya and himself joked about it while they were dressing earlier.  
"Of course not, I would never enter your bedroom without permission Tamaki. Michelle did. You should also know that everything that happens later is her doing; I was simply the adult that could make it all work."  
"Ah, I will try to remember that." He was pretty excited to see what this was all about, though he was really hoping for even a small hint.

Michelle jumped off the couch when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Whenever you're ready Michelle."  
"Okay we're coming, please tell Angela."  
"Of course."  
She ran back to Kyouya and with his help he was blind folded again. He hadn't been one for surprises but for some reason this didn't bother him. Perhaps seeing how excited Michelle was he knew he could handle it.

Angela watched with Annie-Sophie as Michelle dragged Kyouya to them. The room stayed perfectly silent so the two wouldn't know what was going on until the last second. Michelle made sure he was perfectly placed then stepped away. She sat down with Annie-Sophie and then nodded to Angela who was now between her parents and nodded back.  
"Gentlemen you can uncover your eyes now."  
Both quickly reached for the knots in the back of their hands. Their eyes needed to adjust to the bright room but as soon as everything came into focus they looked around. They stood in front of their family and friends; soon they knew exactly what Michelle had planned.

They looked back at Angela who stood next to them.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness Tamaki and Kyouya renew their wedding vows to each other. I know this is a surprise to you both so I'll let you decide who wants to speak first."  
Both looked at each other to see what the other was going to do.

"Tamaki, in the past ten years we have gone through more than most people go through in their entire lives. Each moment tested us, pushed us to see how far we could go before it became too much. Every time we proved that nothing can break us. We made it through each event stronger. I know that after all that has happened in the ten years we've been married my love for you never weakened. It only became stronger and I firmly believe it will continue to grow in the coming years. I have learned so much these past years but the greatest thing I have learned and truly cherish is that I wouldn't be who I am today without you. From the moment you entered my life I realized what I had been missing for years. I love you, I have always loved you and I will continue to love you even after this life is over."

It took a moment for Tamaki to compose his emotions enough so he could speak. All of this took him off guard but hearing Kyouya speak his heart brought him such happiness. He couldn't control the tears.

"Many years ago you told me that love conquers all. When you spoke those words to me I wasn't sure if that was true, or even possible. Could love really conquer everything? After going through all that has happened to us I know that you spoke the truest words in the world. Love conquers all; it always has and always will. I love you, I love waking up knowing we can tackle anything that comes our way. You have brought such happiness into my life, a happiness I thought I would never get to experience. You capture my heart and soul in so many ways I can't even begin to tell you. You are my soul mate, my best friend and I know that at the end of each day that will still remain the same. I don't care if we live in a fancy mansion or a cramped apartment for as long as I have you I am the richest man in the world. I love you doesn't say enough about I feel about you, there is no word to cover it. For lack of something stronger I love you is all I have, please accept them knowing they come from the bottom of my heart. Come what may for I will love you now and forever."

When Angela knew Tamaki was done she looked out to everyone, "It's now time to exchange the rings." Michelle stood up to hand the rings to them and quickly sat back down.  
"With the help of your family and friends gathered here today we were able to decide that Love Conquers All was to be engraved inside both rings. May it be a daily reminder for you both that everything will work out when life handles you a rough situation. Kyouya if you would take Tamaki's hand and slip the ring on his finger please."  
Kyouya did exactly as he was instructed as soon as Tamaki was able to take off the one he was currently wearing.  
"Now Tamaki, please put the ring you are holding on Kyouya's hand."

When he finished he pulled Kyouya close. Wrapping their arms around each other they kissed tenderly. That kiss was filled with more passion than ever before; neither moved except to move closer to each other. The room filled with applause. Michelle wiped away the tears that started to fall from being so happy. Now she was certain that everything would be okay.

Both stared into each other's eyes. This moment was surreal, perfect, everything they could have imagined. Yet, they knew they would never be able to explain it. Unsure what to do next they looked at Angela who simply looked at Michelle. She stood up and walked back to them.

"Follow me please" When she turned to lead the way both men bent over and hugged her. She was the best for doing this and they knew 'thank you' didn't cut it.  
"We love you so much I hope you know that."  
"I love you too, both of you deserve this after all that has happened. Though, this wouldn't be possible without Angela's help."  
Both looked behind them at Angela who smiled back.

They walked into a slightly larger seating hall for a reception style party. Here both got to see who was here. Of course Tamaki's parents, Fuyumi, Hiroshi and Ken, Haruhi, the twins, Mori and Mitsukuni, even Kyouya's older brothers were there with their wives.

Tamaki looked at the engraving in the new ring.  
"Something wrong Tamaki?"  
"No, I'm just surprised that's all. I'm surprised that everyone knew what the perfect thing to write was. I never would have guessed that they paid that much attention to realize we said it to each other all the time."  
"Your right I never realized it either but we should start since we have been given such amazing people to stand besides us."  
"You're absolutely right." He leaned over to kiss Kyouya. He couldn't seem to control his emotions swirling inside him, not that he wanted to when everything seemed right. Maybe this was what he had been searching for, this moment when everything felt right, perfect, complete. They broke apart as they heard a song fill the room.  
"Will you dance with me Kyouya?"  
He just nodded and they both walked to the floor. Neither unlocked their eyes as they slowly moved on the floor.

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky._

_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies._

Michelle stopped watching her parents as Angela came up behind her.  
"Do you have it?"  
"Yes here it is. I made sure I didn't forget it." She handed something over to Angela and followed her to the DJ. As the current song ended she made sure he was ready so her parents didn't move. She was so glad that they all that took place. While everyone told her they would, it wasn't enough to relax her. To see smiles on their faces and tears of joy in their eyes, she knew it was successful. Everyone could clearly see the love both had for each other; it seemed magically, something only in fairy tales.

Both stopped dancing as the song ended and the next started. They looked over at Michelle who waved to them, she truly was something else. Kyouya moved closer to Tamaki and rested his head on his shoulder. This was their song after all, and he would never forget when Tamaki first played this for him.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... 

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

At the end of the event everyone let them be alone; it was their anniversary after all.  
They decided to walk the city to enjoy the beautiful weather.  
"Happy Anniversary Tamaki, they sat outside a café near the Eiffel Tower allowing its light to wash over them. Both raised their glasses of champagne to toast. Tamaki was glad the many glasses of wine weren't affecting him, yet. He wanted to enjoy every moment he could right now, this was the perfect ending to the perfect day. When they went back to the hotel for the night they gave each other all they had. For the first time in a very long time their life outside of the room could be forgotten.

"I love you, Kyouya."  
"I love you, Tamaki."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Well I feel good. After putting them through hell in past chapters I think they needed this. And I being the freak that I am cried writing their vows :) I had to make it perfect and from the heart and so I shed a few tears, I love it. Anyway I can see this story lasting a few more chapters before it's done. Oh yea before I forget, the first song they danced to is Every Heart, the Japanese version. Not the English, the words are very different and I didn't like it what I wanted._

_~Femalefighter~ _


	18. Objects of Our Affection Part 1

Chapter 18**  
Objects of Our Affection Part 1**

**Disclaimer**-I own nothing!

The four of them didn't fly back to Japan until the day before school started again for Michelle. As they boarded the plane both men promised each other that they would come as often as they could. France had once again captured our hearts, none of them wanted to leave. They might have decided to stay in France but Tamaki wasn't going to ask Kyouya to leave his job and he personally didn't feel like starting over.

"Daddy T, can we really come back?"  
"Of course we can Michelle. Have I ever lied to you before?"  
"No…"  
"Then there you go."  
"Daddy T, can I really learn French?"  
"Yes, you can, what's with all the questions again Michelle?" He started laughing at her as they found their seats. She had been asking the same questions since they left the hotel.

For most of the flight home she talked to the twins and Haruhi who sat behind her. It didn't take long to spot and ask about the ring on Haruhi's finger. Tamaki soon joined in on the conversation as he was sitting next to Michelle and couldn't help but over hear.  
"Well congratulations Haruhi. Can't say I'm really surprised, I figured you and Hikaru would be engaged soon."  
"That's what everyone has been saying. My dad kept asking me what was taking Hikaru so long."  
"Well sorry, but I needed the right moment." In reality he knew he was just too scared. He loved Haruhi but it felt strange to think about getting down on one knee and proposing.  
"So when _was _the right moment?" Tamaki was truly curious though he could tell Hikaru thought he was asking to joke about it.  
"Two days ago in the Eiffel Tower." Seeing Tamaki and Kyouya renew their vows made him realize that now would be the best time so he talked it over with Kaoru for ideas. Together they planned for him to go sightseeing alone with Haruhi. They got to the top of the tower, as she was looking out he dropped down, when she looked back at him she realized what he was doing. She said yes right away.  
"Well my best wishes to you both. I bet your mom must be thrilled, or does she not know yet?"  
"Well I haven't talked to her yet but since Haruhi has been staying with us she practically has every wedding detail planned."  
Haruhi just grumbled hearing that, apparently Yuzuha was overjoyed with the thought of Hikaru settling down. She was already working on designing different style of dresses for Haruhi to pick from.  
"My mom turned a room in the house into the 'wedding room', we hate even to go down the hall." Haruhi just sunk further into the chair knowing what was waiting for her once she got back home.

Tamaki looked over at Kyouya who was leaning over into the aisle to talk to his brothers. He was glad to see that they were still talking, Kyouya must be too. Everything seemed to finally be going right for them. He hoped that all the heavy troubles they faced were finally over and they could live their life in peace. No, it wasn't over yet. He could feel it, there was one more thing they had to overcome then life would be perfect for the two of them.

Tamaki laid on the bed, finally home. He loved Paris but it felt nice to be back home. Kyouya had stepped out of the room for a moment; he seemed to be taking forever to come back. Tamaki was about to go see if everything was okay when he heard Kyouya talking outside the door. When he walked in he noticed Tamaki was sitting up and curiously watching.  
"Is everything okay Kyouya?"  
"Yes, Michelle just wanted to give us something."  
"Oh?" He sat up better on the bed as Kyouya handed him a frame. It was the invitation for their renewal.  
"She told me that this went to all of our friends and family…Tamaki?" He noticed a strange look on Tamaki's face, was he crying?  
"Is something wrong Tamaki? Why are you crying?" He walked over to him and hoped to pull him close. He was worried and confused, not to mention concerned, obviously he missed something but he couldn't guess what that was. When Tamaki said nothing but moved away Kyouya was only more concerned. Tamaki hadn't acted like this in years.  
"Tamaki, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."  
"It's nothing; I'm just tired from the flight. I'm just being stupid." He tried to wipe his eyes. Kyouya climbed to the middle of the bed and grabbed Tamaki's shoulders. For some reason Tamaki couldn't look at him.  
"Don't do this, don't pull away from me. Talk to me, no more secrets, remember?"  
Kyouya watched as Tamaki stared down at the space between them.  
"I don't know okay! I don't know what's wrong! I just can't stop thinking about the past!"  
"The past?" A slow realization came over him, "How long has this been going on Tamaki?"  
"I don't remember; I know for awhile now though. I just can't stop the thoughts. Why do I feel like I failed, that I continue to fail? Why does it feel like my happiness is fabricated?"  
Kyouya didn't know how to help him, this had only happened once before. Years ago the stress of school caused a wave of depression to settle over him. Then he found out that it was possible for people to have episodes at times, Tamaki was especially at risk since he never went to therapy and wasn't on drugs that could stop this from happening.  
"Listen to me Tamaki, you haven't failed at anything. You lead the life you always dreamed." He watched as Tamaki broke down little by little. He was questioning everything in his mind that had ever happened.  
"Why me Kyouya? Why do I have to be different? Why do I have to be sick? I don't want to be sick anymore. Make this pain go away."  
He moved his shoulders away from Kyouya's grip to fall in a ball across the bed. The internal pain wouldn't go away, it was only getting worse. Deep down he knew this would go away eventually but right now it felt like an eternity away. Kyouya could only watch and wrap his arms him. He hated the fact that even after all these years he still couldn't do anything but watch.  
"It hurts."  
Kyouya watched as Tamaki balled up tighter, more tears fell harder from his eyes.  
"I know Tamaki, I know." He moved Tamaki closer to him and held him tightly hoping it would help him if even a little.  
"What did I do wrong, why me? I don't want this. Can you save me Kyouya?"  
"You did nothing wrong. I don't know why this has to happen to you, I wish it didn't though. You shouldn't have to go through this. I'm going to try my best to try and save you Tamaki, I want you to know that." He whispered gently on the others ear. Neither moved nor said a word for a while, they stayed as they were, hoping this would end soon. Both knew it probably wouldn't until morning though.

"Kyouya, don't let me go."  
"I won't I promise."  
"Don't let me move from here, promise me you won't let me move."  
"I've got you, don't worry you aren't going anywhere." Kyouya moved his arms to grab Tamaki's. He knew why Tamaki didn't want him to let him go, if he did he would try to cut himself. The last time this happened, he just barely stopped him before he succeeded. He would make sure that didn't repeat. They just had to let this pass, come tomorrow morning Tamaki would be better. Not one hundred percent but better.

"Kyouya?" He could feel Tamaki relax a little under him.  
"What do you need me to do for you Tamaki?"  
"I want you know something. I want you to know that I'm tired of fighting like this, my body is tired and just wants to rest."  
"Don't say that, everything will get better. You just need to have faith that it will."  
"I need to make this stop. If I stay like this I will only get worse."  
"Tamaki, what are you saying?"  
"Kyouya, will you help me seek help. Maybe then I can stop the pain, maybe I can stop this nightmare."  
"Of course I'll help you, you know I would do anything you ask of me."  
"Thank you, Kyouya." He shed a few more tears as Kyouya continued to hold him so he wouldn't be able to try anything. Even after all these years there would be times when the desire to cut himself would be so strong, his body would call for release. He hadn't done anything but he came close, a few times, times Kyouya never knew about.

A while later Tamaki fell asleep, Kyouya stayed up to watch him, make sure nothing happened. When it became too hard to keep his eyes open he gave in and fell next to him on the bed. Tamaki was still held tightly in his arms, he knew that if Tamaki moved to get up he would wake up.

Tamaki woke up as the light from outside shone in through the window. Kyouya was still asleep; his arms were still holding him tightly. The pain in his chest didn't hurt as badly as it did last night, though he could still feel it. The impression was still felt and if he pushed himself too hard he would breakdown again. He couldn't figure out why this happened, he was happy, life was going so well. Something last night triggered this breakdown though he had felt it coming for awhile now. The frame Kyouya showed him still laid on the bed by his feet, carefully he sat up, trying not to wake Kyouya. Reaching over he tried again to look at the frame, this time he felt no tears coming that was a good sign. It was pretty and nicely done. He could tell it was Michelle's handwriting, he figured she was done the stencil design on the front as well.

"How do you feel Tamaki?"  
Tamaki turned to see Kyouya starting to get up.  
"I'm okay, I think. I think I'm going to stay home and take it easy today."  
"That's probably for the best. Michelle has to go to school today right?"  
"Yea, I can't even believe it's already her first day of fourth grade."  
"Me neither, time really moves too fast. I'll get ready to take her then."  
"I've got it, you have to get ready for work don't you."  
"Don't worry about it Tamaki, I'll take the day off, and I can handle getting Michelle ready for school."  
"I can do, I need to take it easy but I'm not helpless. I don't want you to miss work because of me."  
"Oh Tamaki when will you learn, my job comes second to you. You're the only thing that truly matters."  
"…Kyouya…"  
"Let me take care of you, okay?"  
"If you really want to, it feels weird to do nothing though."  
Kyouya reached over and gently touched Tamaki's cheek; he could still see the struggle in Tamaki's eyes. It wasn't as bad as last night but he was still worried that Tamaki would try something if left alone. He may not be able to stop Tamaki's episodes but he was able to help him get through them when they occurred.  
"Come on Tamaki, let's get Michelle up."  
"Okay." He took Kyouya's hand within his own and let him lead the way.  
"Hey Kyouya?"  
They stopped outside of her room. "Yea Tamaki?"  
"Thank you."  
He was going to say it wasn't needed, he should know that he would always be there for him but all he could do was smile. It felt good to finally be able to read Tamaki, to fully understand him. He could help him no matter what was wrong.  
Both were about to walk into Michelle's room when the door opened, she was up and basically ready to go.  
"Good morning Daddy T, good morning Daddy K!"  
"Good morning Michelle." Both were surprised to see her up and dressed.  
"Come on, let's have breakfast." She grabbed their hands and dragged them to the kitchen.

After they got back Tamaki went back upstairs, he was exhausted. While he slept straight through the night his mind didn't relax. Kyouya called Hiroshi to tell him he wouldn't be in. Everyone that knew Tamaki well knew of his past. When Kyouya said he had to take care of Tamaki, Hiroshi didn't question it.

Kyouya walked in their room to check on Tamaki. He was sound asleep on the bed; he looked so innocent, so young. His hair partly covered his eyes; his hand was resting gently on the pillow next to his head. It didn't seem possible that the person that he was watching sleep now could be the same person that was being tortured by his mind last night, maybe even right now. He noticed Tamaki's phone on the night stand with a piece of paper on top of it. Looking at it he noticed it held a phone number, it started out as the number for Tamaki's office but the extension was one he didn't recognize. He placed it back on top of his phone and walked out of the room to let him sleep.

Tamaki couldn't believe he had actually fallen back to sleep and slept for a few hours. He thought he would lay on the bed to just toss and turn. He grabbed the paper he laid on top of his phone before he walked out of the room. Searching the house for Kyouya he found him outside. The weather was still warm and even though it was noon it wasn't too hot out. Kyouya sat at the picnic table with his laptop open when Tamaki walked out.  
"Sleep well Tamaki?" He could tell the nap did him good. His eyes were starting to shine again.  
"Yes I did." He sat across from him and started playing with his hands. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing really, need something?" He closed the laptop to watch Tamaki.  
"Can we talk?" Tamaki was staring at his hands, it still held the number he got this morning when he called the office and told them he wouldn't be in.  
"Are you okay?" Kyouya was practically already on his feet, Tamaki being like this scared him more than anything.  
"I'm okay, I just want to know if you can help me with something?"  
"Anything."  
"A guy I work with is a psychologist as well, I asked him if he would be able to help me but he told me he couldn't because we are close from working together. He wouldn't be able to help me as much as he should or I would want. He told me the name of a colleague of his. Turns out it's the same guy you're seeing for your anger. So my question is would it be okay if I go to see him for myself? "  
Kyouya had been true to his word about seeing someone to help him place his anger better. Tamaki had noticed that Kyouya's attitude had changed over the last few weeks. It seemed as if his priorities changed, he was really trying hard to make sure he never scared Tamaki the way he had. They hadn't had a fight to see if it was working but Tamaki could tell Kyouya had become softer, he could feel it. His touch was calming, even more so than it used to be.

"Of course I don't mind, I want to see you get better. Do whatever you have to so that can happen, talk to whomever. You told me about him anyway so it only makes sense for you to go to him." He was glad that Tamaki had been serious about getting help, to talk to someone. Whoever he went to would be able to help him in ways he never could have.

"Come with me." Tamaki blurted out the next thing that was on his mind.  
"If you want me to, but, don't you think that it would be better for you to go alone at first?"  
"I need you there. Kyouya, I've thought about this for a while now and I think that the reason this keeps happening is because I can't talk to you about it. I mean I know I can, but _I_ can't something always stops me. If I say what I can't to someone I want you to hear it."  
Kyouya wasn't completely hurt by Tamaki's statement; he knew Tamaki knew he could talk to him about anything and that everyone had personal barriers that they put up that stopped them from telling the ones they loved everything. He was trying to figure out what Tamaki could possibly be hiding from him though. Has he been secretly suffering for awhile now? Was he scared to talk to him alone?  
"If you insist Tamaki, just tell me when and I'll be there."  
Tamaki nodded, he felt better knowing he would be seeking help soon and knowing Kyouya was willing to support him. Even if he came only once it would be enough to know someone had his back.  
"I'm sorry to have to put you through of this with me Kyouya."  
"Don't apologize, for you know I have no problem being your shoulder when you need one, and even when you don't."  
Kyouya watched as Tamaki carefully stood and walked around the table to sit next to him.  
"Are you okay Tamaki?"  
He said nothing but rested his head on Kyouya's shoulder.

"I love you."

The following week both dropped Michelle off at school and head to Dr. Tadao Sanakian. Kyouya was glad that Tamaki could see him this week. His emotions had been see-sawing since his breakdown. He couldn't help but start to get worried. Whenever Michelle was near he would act as if everything was okay, though Kyouya could see the pain each forced smile was causing.

They walked to his office, Tamaki's hands were shaking.  
"Tamaki, relax. Why are you nervous?"  
"I…I don't know, is that sad or what?" Kyouya could hear the joking tone in Tamaki's voice, one of the only things that was always true, never forced.  
"Kyouya, I know that you coming with me was my idea but would you mind staying here for right now?"  
"As you wish Tamaki. Personally I think it's for the best. I'll be right here if you need me."  
He sat in one of the chairs next to the door outside of Dr. Sanakian office. Knowing Kyouya wasn't upset with him he relaxed a little and walked in.

An hour later Tamaki walked out, Kyouya could tell his face was damp, he seemed surprised.  
"Everything okay, did it go well?"  
Tamaki just looked and smiled, "Yes, it went very well. I think this was the best thing for me."  
"Glad to hear that."  
The two walked out of the building to head back home.

The next time Tamaki went back he went alone, and as the conversation got more intense he was glad he did.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Am I happy?"  
"With your life, are you happy?"  
"Yes, I love my life, everything is going so well. I am surrounded by the best people in the world, by a family that has everyone's back."  
"Then why question it, why do you feel the need to explain it?"  
"What?" He was taken aback by it, he wasn't expecting that. The more he thought about it though the more he realized that he was always doing that. Always trying to explain why he was happy or why he did what he did. As if to convince himself that he was.  
"Am I really not happy? Has this all been in my head?" He started to question everything nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He only stopped when he was asked another question.  
"You told me you are married correct? Do you love him?"  
"Of course!"  
"Why do you love him?"  
"Because Kyouya has always been there for me, he has never given up on me. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't in my life."  
"So he was the one to stop the attempts on your life?"  
"Well no, but we weren't together when they happened. I was with someone else at that time."  
"Do you still love that person?"  
"No, to be honest I never loved her when we were together, though I was grateful to Elizabeth for caring so much about me to want to help me." It was strange to be bringing up Elizabeth again after all this time. While he talked to her on and off about the center in New York he hadn't seen her since he left.  
"I see, Tamaki I'm going to get very personal now. I want to see if we can't unlock you. You say you love Kyouya, yet you can't tell him what bothers you when it counts. You say he saved your life yet he wasn't the one to do it. Now I'm not saying that he has never helped you and hasn't been there for you, I just want to learn more."  
Tamaki tensed in his seat, bringing his knees up he was scared. So far every time he came here he cried at least once. Something was always said that got to him, he couldn't decide if that happening was for the best or not. If he could get past all of his trouble then he would handle the tears.  
"Go…ahead..."  
"First, I must ask. Does the thought of Kyouya knowing all that bothers you scare you?"  
He nodded 'yes', he couldn't figure out why but it did. He knew that nothing would change between them but deep down he knew that should Kyouya learn everything he wouldn't be able to look at him without feeling ashamed. That reason was the same reason he never sought after counseling sooner, for fear of what Kyouya would think of him.  
"Thank you Tamaki, now I have an important question. Have you ever noticed if your sex drive increases when you're depressed or feeling depressed?"  
His mouth dropped, that _was _personal, and really embarrassing to answer.  
"I understand if you're not the comfortable to answer that question yet. Getting to that point takes time."  
Tamaki knew he was going to answer it before he left; now the thought was on his mind. Instantly his mind was unlocking everything from his own teachings. How those two things were linked in the mind and one could influence the other. It was possible that it had happened a couple of times, though the more his mind dwelled on it the more he realized that it probably didn't happen as often as Dr. Sanakian thought it did. He knew his face was red though and was being read the wrong way.  
"Though you probably already know why I asked such a question I'll let my intentions be spoken. When you aren't feeling your normal self you may notice that you do things that maybe you weren't in the mood to do just to please someone else. Be cautious of this for it can have negative reactions, push yourself too hard and you're more likely to have your episodes. You are always trying to fool your mind into thinking nothing is wrong so you agree to it."

Tamaki walked out of there red in the face and he knew that wasn't going to go away by the time he saw Kyouya later.  
"Fan..tastic." He knew he would be forced to explain this to him. All that he talked about before he left was still in the front of his mind and wasn't going anywhere for awhile. Though he was glad to know that he wasn't addicted, when he was asked that question and they talked more about it the thought of him possibly being addicted to sex crossed his mind. He would be really upset without himself if he was. With all that was mentioned today they did get really far. He was proud of himself.

A few weeks later Tamaki went back with Kyouya this time. He told Kyouya that they possibly made a breakthrough and both he and the doctor wanted him there. Kyouya did notice that Tamaki was starting to be more like he was before so there was now no doubt that this was the best choice for him. As long as he could be happy, that was all Kyouya wanted, he didn't care how Tamaki achieved it. 

"Kyouya it was at my request that you join Tamaki today. I have a few questions for you and I believe Tamaki needs to personally hear your answers even if he still denies it."  
"Okay," He watched Tamaki in the corner of his eye. He seemed to be trying to look away, as if he was embarrassed, no, ashamed of what was coming.  
"If you learned about all that has been troubling Tamaki, would you act differently towards him? Would you treat him differently?"  
"No, not unless I am the cause of it." Kyouya watched Tamaki bring his knees to his chest, still not looking at them. Did Tamaki still fear that people would treat him differently should they know everything that troubled him and everything he used to do? He thought they moved past this years ago. Tamaki knew Kyouya knew everything that happened to him and he never treated him differently before so how could that still affect him?

"I get the feeling this isn't the first time my question was brought up. Forgive me I was just curious. You see Tamaki and I have come to think that Tamaki can never really move on. He can never forget the past and the regrets he has he holds onto, he just locks them away. When certain things happen the lock breaks. Tamaki here is like a sponge if you will. He absorbs the problems of those around him without worry about his own well-being. While the quality is very noble it isn't healthy for him, in reality even his career will be cause to make him sick. For you see just like a sponge can absorb lots of liquid it does have its limits before it cannot hold any more. In Tamaki's case it causes mental breakdowns, since Tamaki holds in everyone problems and never lets them go it will continue to build before it wears down his body."  
Kyouya tried to take this all in; their theory made sense and fit extremely well. That explained how Tamaki could be fine for awhile and then suddenly breakdown. He could also see how his job played a part in it. Sometimes he would come home to see Tamaki torn up over what people came to him about.

"I fear that if Tamaki doesn't have a change in lifestyle the breakdowns will become more frequent and more severe each time."  
"But my lifestyle isn't full of problems; it isn't all that stressful, not anymore! If I could just figure out a way to let go, to not let other people's problems affect me so much then I would be okay wouldn't I?"  
"Tamaki, you will never be able to simply let go, it's who you are. Just as you are tall and blonde you will always be one to worry about others no matter what it does to you. You told me that you feel like you are failing all those you were trying to help. Please explain that again."  
Tamaki grabbed his legs tighter. Kyouya could see he was in pain, that in his mind he really felt like he was failing his clients. Yet, he didn't know how Tamaki could feel that it was true.

"Because how can I help people when I do everything I tell them not to. I may have the papers that certify, give me the official right but I'm probably the worst person they can go to. How can I really help them when I'm still fighting my own demons?"  
Kyouya didn't know what to do; he told Tamaki many times before that he was helping. How long had he been doubting himself?"  
"You blame yourself when people relapse don't you?"  
"Yes." He sunk his head into his knees, hearing what he knew for years, saying it to someone made it all the more real. "But what could I do, I mean if I leave my job or even the centers what could I do? I love both my jobs so much, and I can't stay home and do nothing all day."  
"That is something you both can discuss together. Just remember that you should choose something where you aren't counseling. You need something were you aren't told others problems."  
Kyouya could tell Tamaki was crying over the thought of leaving his job. It was easy to see how much he loved them and how much he cared for them. He had to agree with Dr. Sanakian though; Tamaki couldn't go on like this. He would only get worse; his body would weaken from the stress, from the breakdowns.

"Could he teach or something?" Kyouya looked away from Tamaki for a moment as a thought crossed his mind.  
"Teaching would be good actually. Tamaki your father owns a school correct? So why not try to find something there that interests you. You also like children if I remember, in fact you told me have a nine year old at home. If you try to teach try to teach young children."

Tamaki lifted his head, that idea didn't sound all that bad. He could probably work for his father, he might have to go back to school first so he would be allowed to teach but that wouldn't be too hard to do.

By the time they left Tamaki's spirits were lifted. He would treat the thought of a new job as a career move not because his body was too weak and couldn't handle stress. He knew he had grown stronger of the years and this felt like a kick in the face. He couldn't help but think that all of his progress had wiped away and he was left back at square one.

"Sorry Kyouya, for making you sit through that with me." Tamaki was staring out of the cars window, he didn't seem sad anymore though he was still in deep thought. Kyouya moved across the seat to sit next to him and grabbed his hand.  
"Don't apologize, I'm glad I went with you, together we can figure this out."  
Tamaki smiled and moved closer so he could rest his head on Kyouya's shoulder.  
"Tamaki I have to ask, have you been afraid to tell me all that you've been going through?"  
"No, please don't think that! I just didn't want to think that I could get as bad as I once was. I'm trying not to hide things from you, I really am!" Tamaki pulled away quickly, worried that he upset him. He didn't want Kyouya to think that at all, for he had really been trying.  
"I can tell you're trying. We both are. Sorry to upset you, I just…I needed to ask." He pulled Tamaki back and pushed his bangs out if his face to look into his eyes. They were sparking again. They would get them to never fade again. 

0o0o0o0o0o

Review and please go to part 2 --------

~Femalefighter~


	19. Objects of Our Affection Part 2

Chapter 19**  
Objects of Our Affection Part 2**

**Disclaimer**-I own nothing!

Tamaki sat at his desk, he had been teaching for a few months now and so far he loved it. After speaking to his father he was hired to teach piano. The teacher that had been there retired so the school was looking for someone instead of using substitutes until school got out. He taught the elementary school students, Michelle being one of them. While it was hard at times with his hand he enjoyed it. If he played it smart his hand wouldn't become exhausted until the end of the day. If Michelle was able she would help him if he was having an off day.

He was grading papers after the school day. Michelle had to stay late for a club so he planned to wait for her. The door to his room burst open and Michelle ran in. Looking up he saw Kyouya in the doorway laughing at her.  
"Daddy T come on, we gotta go!"  
"Go where Michelle? Where is the fire?" She stopped tugging on his arm for him to get up. By the confused look that now covered her face she didn't get the expression.  
"Kyouya, what's going on? Is everything okay?"  
He walked in to pull Tamaki's coat off the rack, "I got a phone call at work; it seems that custody was finally given up. We have to go sign the paperwork."  
"Come on Daddy T, we have to go!"  
Tamaki cleaned up his work and slipped his coat on. "Let's go."

Michelle was bouncing in the seat next to Tamaki, neither could be sure if she was excited as they laughed.  
"So they finally gave up custody?"  
"That's what they told me but I think it was forced. The father is back in jail from what I heard."  
"So he could come back for them when he gets out?" Tamaki couldn't hide the worry from his voice.  
"I don't think he is getting out. He is in for murder."  
"…Oh, what about her? I mean if he is in jail won't the mother feel safe now without him?"  
"Well she… she was the one murdered."  
Neither said anything more. Tamaki was happy that Hana and her younger Suki were finally going to leave foster homes. Once Tamaki was adjusted to changing careers Kyouya told him that his oldest brother knew of two sisters that were moving from place to place for the last few years from their parents. He heard about them when he treated the mother for severe injuries, the hospital learned that the father was abusive, with no other family to fall back on the hospital had the kids placed in another home until something permanent was found. He contacted Kyouya to see if they were still looking into adopting again. The last few months had been hard; the mother was scared for the girls but the father wasn't about to give them up and government laws wouldn't give them to anyone if the parents weren't willing. The father was forced to get help and if he did and was considered changed then he got them back. The way things looked it seemed that he hadn't changed much.

The first time Tamaki and Kyouya met the girls Michelle joined them. Hana was seven, Suki was five and both instantly bonded with Michelle. Both men knew they had to fight for the girls; they deserved a better life then what they had. One that wasn't surrounded in fear and tears, one where they could be the children they were. Tamaki could tell Kyouya felt just as bad as he did that it had to come to this just so they could all be a family but at least the girls would be safe. If the father was in prison then he couldn't touch them, and it didn't look like he was getting out so he couldn't get them back. One thing Tamaki feared the most.

When they got to the agency Tamaki and Kyouya started the paperwork. Michelle was in the other room with the girls. She was excited to know she would have someone to play with at home and she got to be a big sister. When she walked in Hana was braiding Suki's hair. It was just long enough to make it look nice, and its light brown color made it shine in the light. She was jealous that Suki had such nice hair for hers was darker and would become knotted if she braided it. Michelle stopped walking in when noticed two pairs of brown eyes stare at her when she walked in; they instantly showed how happy they were to see her again.

"I can't wait to show you our house, it's huge! We have so much room to play in! There is even enough space so you don't have to share a room."  
"But we like staying close to each other Michelle." Suki held on to a stuffed animal her mother had given her before they were placed here with one hand and Hana's hand in the other.  
"Well you could stay together too Suki. My parents are great like that. You'll see, oh and Ouran is great too. We won't have any of the same classes because you both are younger but we'll be in the same building so we'll see each other."  
Michelle noticed both looked scared. She figured she had been in their position once as well. Now was one of those moments she wished she could remember what she did to feel better.  
"Can I tell you both a secret?"  
"Sure Michelle." Suki was trying as hard as she could to not show how excited she was too hear it as she felt.  
"Okay, tell us."  
"I moved here from France when I was your age Suki, and I know I was scared. Moving to another place is scary for any kid, plus I had to learn the language. But, despite all that whenever I got scared Daddy T would hold me close and whispered a French saying to me. I bet he will tell it to you both when we get home. Daddy K probably knows it now as well."  
"What is the saying Michelle?"  
"Yea Michelle what's the saying?" Suki loved to echo Hana, something Michelle was still getting used to.  
"He used to tell me Amour victorieux tout."  
Suki adjusted the stuffed animal to grab Michelle's hand, "What does it mean Michelle?"  
"It means Love Conquers All. When I moved here Daddy T told me that love will conquer…"  
"That love will conquer all your fears; it will light every corner in a dark room. Vanquish any nightmare. It will always keep you safe and protected. Love will always be there for you when you need it so you are never alone." Michelle turned around to see Tamaki in the doorway, Kyouya was behind him smiling. It had been so long since he heard Tamaki say that.

"Daddies!"  
"You girls ready to go see your new home?"  
Michelle turned back to the girls and smiled who smiled back.  
"Come on Hana, let's go home!" Suki ran to Kyouya to be lifted into his arms.

When they got to the house both stepped into the hallway and stared. Michelle wasn't lying, this house was huge.  
"If you follow me I'll show you where your rooms are." Tamaki looked at both of their faces, "What's wrong?"  
"Daddy T, they want to sleep in the same room."  
"Is that so, well alright we can do that. We can still show you the rooms we have ready for you and then we'll move another bed into whichever room you both want."  
"See you guys I told you they wouldn't care." Together the five of them went on the grand tour of the house, the last rooms being the bedrooms.

"We should have the rest of your things in the next couple of days so I'm sorry the rooms are bare." Tamaki opened the first door and Hana's mouth dropped, it was much better then she thought, it was so much bigger then her old room. She couldn't believe she was going to live here, though she still believed it wouldn't last. She moved from place to place for while now so why should this be any different?  
"Tamaki, let's leave them to decide and get settled." He turned to Michelle.  
"Come on Michelle; Hana, Suki, we'll be right downstairs if you need us."  
"Wait! Can Michelle stay with us?" Hana grabbed Michelle's hand to have her stay.  
"Sure, Michelle you know where everything is but let us know if you need something." Tamaki and Kyouya walked downstairs so they could be alone. They knew this would take some adjusting to, for everyone.

"Kyouya, do you think we did the right thing? Not that I'm saying we did the wrong thing it's just that, well I can tell they don't know what to do in a sense."  
"They agreed to this as much as we did, you know that. Give it time, I bet in a few days everything will fall into place."  
"You're probably right."

Hana sat on the floor with Michelle while Suki played on the bed, it was so soft.  
"Michelle I need to ask you something. Both are really nice to me and Suki but I'm not used to a family like this."  
"Its fine, you can talk to either one about anything. You'll see Hana our family is no different than having a mom and dad like you used too."  
"Hana, I wanna go play with Daddy K." Suki had climbed off the bed and was tugging on Hana's sleeve.  
"Give me a minute Suki." She couldn't believe she was calling them Daddy already. She liked Tamaki and Kyouya a lot but it felt strange to call them her parents, last she knew she already had.  
"Suki, Daddy K is in the living room which is right downstairs."  
"Okay!" She let go of Hana's sleeve and ran out of the room.  
"Hana, trust me everything will be okay now, what ever happened before this over and won't happen here." Michelle stood up to give her time to think.

A little while later Hana walked downstairs to see Suki laughing while she played a board game with Kyouya. Suki was already attached to him, from the moment they were first introduced she couldn't stop talking about him.

"Everything okay Hana?" Tamaki had walked out of one of the rooms down the hall.  
She looked up as Tamaki touched her head.  
"…Tamaki, I…" She looked back at Suki. It felt strange to hear her call him by his name but he just smiled.  
"Can you come to the kitchen with me Hana?" She followed him into the room.  
"I know this is all new to you but I want you to know that both Kyouya and I are here for you just like we told you we would be. I know it will take time for you to consider us your parents and know that you can take as long as you need to. We'll get there I'm sure of it. I want you to know that I'm very good at helping people, I've done it for years so please don't hesitate to talk to me okay, about anything."  
She was mesmerized by that smile, his tone made everything feel right. Something about his words got to her, she started crying. The first time in a long time she felt safe, she could be a kid again and not worry about keeping herself or her little sister safe.  
"Daddy!"  
He pulled her close to him while she cried and told him all she had locked away.  
"We love you Hana, I hope you don't forget that. Amour victorieux tout."  
She looked up at him and smiled.

It didn't take long for the guys to move a bed out of one of the rooms and place it into the other. Both were glad that the doorways were wide enough or they would have had trouble. Michelle lay on her bed to try and fall asleep, though all she did was toss and turn. She was still too excited by all that happened today.  
"Michelle, are you awake?"  
She sat up to see her door cracked up slightly.  
"Hana?"  
"Can we come in?"  
"Yea come on." She slid off her bed as Hana and Suki came in.  
"We couldn't sleep so we wanted to talk to you."  
She turned on a light so she could see them. "Let's play cards." Both agreed as they sat on the floor with Michelle.

Both men walked upstairs for the night when something caught Kyouya's eye. Walking a little further down the hall he stopped outside of Michelle's room. What was she still doing up?  
"Tamaki, come here." He couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Tamaki stopped going to their room to walk to Kyouya, he smiled as he rested his head on his shoulder. The three girls were asleep on the floor, Suki was sleeping on Michelle, Hana was next to them.  
"I can't decide if we should move them." Tamaki whispered, he was so glad things were settling faster than he hoped.  
"Me neither. Let's leave them where they are." Kyouya moved forward to Michelle's bed. He took off her pillows and blanket. Tamaki walked in after him to help. Carefully Kyouya lifted Michelle and Hana's head to place pillows under them. He placed one next to Suki should she move off Michelle during the night. Tamaki covered them with the comforter. Everything was so perfect, so complete. Kyouya turned off the lamp that was on and both walked out. As they walked back to their room Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's hand.  
"Still worried that this may not work?"  
Tamaki shook his head and smiled, "No, I can see now that I was over reacting like I always do."  
Kyouya could see the light shining through Tamaki's eyes, even though he closed them as he smiled just as he always had. Both felt that Tamaki had done it, by facing his demons head on, by seeing all that caused his pain he was able to let go and finally be completely happy.

"But one thing still worries me. What will we do when they get older?" Instantly Kyouya knew what he was getting at, he laughed at Tamaki's question, knowing the thought had crossed both of their minds recently.  
"We hope Angela's offer to help still stands."

Both laid in bed, Tamaki snuggled close to Kyouya, just as he did every night. Though tonight felt different, better, special.  
"Hey Kyouya?"  
"Hmm?" He could tell Kyouya was half asleep already.  
"I love you."  
"….I love you too."

Both were sound asleep when they were attacked. Tamaki's eyes popped open as he heard the girls laughing on top of them. It seemed that their plan to wake them worked well. It had been so long since this happened. As he sat up he noticed Suki was sitting on Kyouya's side laughing. His hands shot up, grabbed her and as he sat up he playfully crashed her into the space on the bed between him and Tamaki. He started laughing as he tickled her. Soon everyone went after each other and were all laughing to the point of tears.

Once they stopped and were calming down the girls got off the bed.  
"Come on Daddies, let's have breakfast!" Michelle was jumping up and down by the door.  
"We'll be down in a minute." Tamaki started to laugh again as Michelle grabbed the girls hands and ran them out of the room.  
"Moments like that seem to make life perfect, wouldn't you agree Tamaki?" He knew he didn't have to ask for Tamaki's face was plastered with the answer already.  
"I can't agree with you for I feel every moment, past, present, and future is perfect. But I know of something that can only make it better."  
"Oh and what's that?"  
"Let's get a puppy!"  
Kyouya crashed back on his pillow and turned away from Tamaki, he was such a moment killer.  
"Hey, I was only joking. Come on let's get moving so we don't keep them waiting forever." He leaned over to stare at Kyouya's face.  
"Tamaki, you make me crazy, you know that right?"  
"Yep, but that's why you love me."  
"Keep telling yourself that."  
"Oh, someone is being mean."  
Tamaki started to move off him when Kyouya grabbed him to pull him back.  
"I _do _love you though." He brought Tamaki's head closer to gently kiss him.

"Angela's here!" Michelle yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Well so much for that." Tamaki laughed as he pulled away and sat up. Both quickly got up and dressed to head down stairs.

A few days later Kyouya sat in Dr. Yamada's office awaiting results. It was one year ago today that he had undergone surgery. He made sure that he saw the doctor as often as he was told to. The tests always scared him but they came back clean and with the help of Tamaki's positive attitude he would get through.  
"Well Kyouya all the results came back clean, you have been cancer free for one year."  
"That's good to hear."  
When he walked out he saw his family waiting for him. It was great to know life could continue uninterrupted.  
"Everything okay Daddy?" Michelle had been as nervous as both he and Tamaki were all morning as they headed over.  
"Everything is fine. You don't have to worry about anything. I'm not going anywhere for a very long time."  
Tamaki hugged him tightly, relieved to hear that. Both had been worried since last night knowing what was going on today. Every time he was screened neither would sleep the night before. Hana and Suki were completely lost by what the big deal was, sure they were happy that everything was okay but wasn't this just a doctors appointment? They couldn't tell what they missed.  
"Let's all go out to celebrate," Tamaki pushed them all out of the doors to walk outside into the city. Kyouya held Suki in his arms after she kept questioning what was going on. Once they figured out where they were going he would tell her and Hana why Tamaki and Michelle had been so worried then extremely happy.

They all sat at a restaurant for lunch, the girls were all whispering to each other about something. Tamaki leaned over to tell him it was about his birthday tomorrow.  
"Tamaki, doesn't it feel great to know we can live our life again?"  
"What are you talking about, we never stopped. Sure we've had our ups and downs over the years but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I love the life we are living."  
"Your right, I'm sorry. Here is to life, to enjoying every single moment."  
"To living our life!" Tamaki raised his glass to Kyouya.  
"To living our life!" The girls cheered as they raised their cups to them.

The past had been rough; it challenged everything time and time again. They were able to pull through for this moment and every moment after. Tamaki was right he wouldn't trade the past for anything in the world.  
"I love you Tamaki."  
"I love you too, Kyouya."

THE END

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0.

_DONE! This story made me crazy, made me cry, laugh, spend money on music, but, I love it so much. I hope you did as well. This series beat records for me all thanks to everyone that read it. Thank you, I love you all!  
~Femalefighter~_


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20  
**Epilogue **

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing….except the poem that's mine.

Tamaki and Kyouya stared out over the balcony. Staying true to their promise to each other they all went to their house in France for Golden week. They got lucky that the house was large enough for them so they wouldn't have to find another place so soon. The girls were asleep in the other bedroom leaving the two alone to look out over the city. Life was perfect; this vacation only enhanced that fact.

Tamaki woke up early the next morning. Carefully he slipped out of bed; he didn't want to disturb Kyouya. As he was waking up something came into his mind. He wanted to write it down before he forgot it. Reaching into his suitcase he tried to find his notebook that he always carried with him. Recently he seemed to always be writing down poems or sayings that popped up in his head. Kyouya told him that they were coming from his heart and were about how he was truly feeling, he had a feeling Kyouya was right. He sat at the desk in their room; it was nothing fancy just a small little desk that was perfect for what he needed it for.

As he finished writing he looked up at the shadow that was being cast over him.  
"Can I read it Tamaki?"  
He handed the notebook to Kyouya without a second thought. He loved knowing that he was no longer held back by his insecurities. To let Kyouya know everything that troubled him or pleased him without worry was the best feeling. It took a while and lots of hard work but it was worth it.  
"It's beautiful. Just as everything else you've written."  
"I beg to differ, only a part of what I write is any good; though I think I'm getting better."  
"Don't sell yourself short."  
"I'm not; I'm just stating what I think. Come on I hear the girls talking in the other room."  
Tamaki placed the notebook back on the little desk and pulled Kyouya out of the bed room.

Never before have I seen the beauty  
That surrounds me so.  
The sunset's reflection captures the scene  
of the city with its wondrous glow.  
This Beauty is nothing I've seen  
The sights and sounds, the colors paint a picture  
Unlike one I could have dreamed.  
A perfect harmony  
One that lets you forget  
One that you could get trapped in  
Before I forget it all I want to see it all  
And Now I have.  
Perfect Serenity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There now I can finally claim this story as complete. The poem was something I wrote for my creative writing class about a painting. I suck at poems but liked this one so I changed a line to make it work. Thanks again to everyone that read and reviewed this story. I will now work on the request that I got…to the person that requested it, I'm sorry I forgot your name I thought I saved it but apparently I failed to do so. I am sorry. Anyway thanks again and Love you all!

~Femalefighter~


End file.
